


I'm Hoping You Could Save Me Now But You Break & Fold

by Breakingthetide



Series: You Know the Two of Us Are Just Young Gods [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Grant Ward Feels, Grant Ward Redemption, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Time Travel Fix-It, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 76,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''You once told me<br/>You wanted to find<br/>Yourself in the world -<br/>And I told you to<br/>First apply within,<br/>To discover the world<br/>within you.</p><p>You once told me<br/>You wanted to save<br/>The world from all its wars -<br/>And I told you to<br/>First save yourself<br/>From the world,<br/>And all the wars<br/>You put yourself<br/>Through''.</p><p>-APPLY WITHIN by Suzy Kassem- </p><p> </p><p>It's been three years since the events of ''I've Got A Lover A Love Like Religion'' and Skye and Ward have settled down into a quiet life with their two children. Their happiness and domestic lifestyle is threatened by an urgent phone call from Coulson who sends them into a world where they are forced to face their own worst enemy-themselves.</p><p>Or when Grant goes to the season 3 timeline and attempts to save his counterpart from certain death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say I Love You When You're Not Listening

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my other work, ''I've Got A Lover A Love Like Religion''. You don't need to read that to know what's going on, this could stand alone. Bottom line Skye and Ward left Shield five years ago, they now have a five year old daughter and a three year old son. On occasion they still do jobs for Coulson but prefer their domestic lifestyle over Kevlar and guns.
> 
> @NorthernWolf and I have worked so hard on this and we love it! Originally this was their idea and we ran with it!
> 
> Thank you to those who read and comment, we'd love to see your feedback!

　

Slow sunrise filling up the room. Warm skin beneath fingers. The smell of vanilla in the sheets, soft hair brushing against a shoulder blade. The sound of cool wind outside, leaves rustling on the ground. Near silent laughter being muffled by breakfast being served in the kitchen, a snarky remark nearly met with a curse word before catching it. These are the things that greet Grant Ward every morning when he wakes. Usually he is up before everyone else but not today, the previous evening with his wife caused them to miss the alarm.

　

Ward shifts, blinks and rolls his head. Skye is laying beside him one hand on his chest, an easy peaceful look on her face he's grown to love and appreciate. She's been through so much not to have this life, a family, all the happiness they've both been blessed with. "You're staring". He smiles before brushing a tender kiss against her forehead. "Can't help it". She gives him a smile of her own and moves into the space of his open arms. He's so warm, cold is a foreign feeling to her these days.

　

"How long do we have?" Grant glances at the closed door, hears more laughter that's struggling to stay quiet. "Five minutes". In a rush he's prepared for Skye rolls into his chest and captures his lips in a kiss, he mutters something about last night but it quickly dies when her teeth find his earlobe. His hand cups the back of her neck just as feet hit the hard wood floor, Ward shifts Skye off of him and their bedroom door flies open. "Mommy!" Skye is quickly pulling on Ward's shirt, he's already in sweat pants as their daughter attempts to climb up the bed. Skye takes Ellie Rose in her arms and crushes her to her chest. "Good morning baby!" The small girl with Ward's hair and her eyes grins at Skye before hugging her neck.

　

"Uncle Kebo made waffles!" "Did he draw the whipped cream smiley faces you like?" Ellie Rose sighs dramatically (something she no doubt picked up from her Uncle) and rolls her eyes. (she definitely got that from Ward) "Of course he did Daddy!" Ellie scrambles out of Skye's hold to fling herself into Ward's waiting arms. The young girl cups Ward's face and looks seriously into his whiskey eyes, he meets her stare with a similar look. "Daddy". "Yes sweetheart?" Grant brushes a stray hair away from her face, so much of him is in her cheek bones but she's a carbon copy of Skye. "I have to tell you a secret". Ward leans into her and she whispers in his ear that Peanut got mud on the carpet again but don't tell Mommy because Uncle Kebo cleaned it up.

　

"You've got it rookie". Ellie Rose leaps off the bed and runs back into the kitchen, yelling for them to follow. Grant looks back at his wife to see her smiling at him, slipping on her wedding ring. "What did she tell you?" "That's classified". Skye laughs and kisses his cheek before chasing after their daughter. Skye walks into the living room to find her three year old son Cal with syrup and whipped cream all over his face. Skye giggles and crouches down in front of him, he yells Mommy and pulls her into a bone crushing hug. Cal looks exactly like Ward, jaw line and all. And very much like his father, Cal adores Skye.

　

"Let mommy wipe your face, why did Uncle Kebo let you make a mess?" Cal is very shy, he doesn't speak often. He clings mostly to Ward and if he does speak it's usually only to his parents. "Hey in my defense the little squirt ran off before I could clean him up". Kebo says from the kitchen, Skye turns with her son wrapped around her and walks up to him. "Hand me a paper towel". "Was there a please in that statement?" Skye gives Kebo a look that has him thrusting a paper towel in her hand in less than a second. When she's done Cal starts squirming in her arms, his small finger pointing at something behind her.

　

Skye releases him and Cal sprints across the room, straight into Ward's arms. "Morning buddy". Little Cal buries his face in his father's neck and whispers something in his ear. Whatever it was has Grant grinning as they approach Ellie Rose who is sitting on the couch with their dogs, Buddy and Peanut. Skye watches from the kitchen as Ward sits down on the couch, finishes feeding the children and starts coloring, per Ellie's request. "It's still weird". Kebo mutters behind her. "What is? Seeing a crayon in his hand and not a gun?"

　

"Yeah. Any new missions coming up that you know of?" Shield and the Ward family are on excellent terms and have been for years, on rare occasion Skye or Grant will work an OP for Coulson. Usually one that doesn't last more than a few days because neither one of them can stay away from their kids or each other for very long. In the five years they've been away from their former lives Skye and Grant's ghosts have all but vanished.

　

Nightmares still plague them from time to time and John Garrett will never fully leave Ward, just like Jiaying still haunts Skye. But time has healed them both for the better, mostly due to their children. Skye has never loved anyone the way she loves them, never experienced this kind of love before. It's just complete and total, her children are the best part of Skye. She would do anything for them no matter the cost, Ward would say the same.

　

Which is why now it's so hard for her to comprehend why Jiaying did what she did. Skye could never even imagine wanting to harm Eliie Rose or Cal, the idea is so completely lost on her. She joins Ward and the kids at the coffee table, Ellie hands her a red crayon and demands she color the lobster on the page. Did Skye mention how happy she is? That it feels like her life has meaning to it, that throughout everything some good came out of all of the rubble she was pulled under.

　

''Popeye hand me a beer would you?'' ''Yeah''. It's around midnight, the kids long since asleep. Grant curls Skye to his side, kisses her hair. It's long now like it was when they first met, it seems she has outgrown the short look. She looks beautiful either way but Ward prefers it long. It makes her look younger in a way, like all the damage she suffered at Shield was nothing more than a bad dream.

　

Shield is different as of late, Coulson is still the Director but he's less dramatic. He has learned to use his head instead of his heart to run the organization, May always faithful sticks to his side. Bobbi and Hunter left a long time ago they keep in touch on occasion but aren't involved with the Ward family much. Mack lives nearby, is usually over for dinner every night. Him and Ward have become very close friends.

　

Fitz and Simmons are back in the lab, on Skye's last mission they were a couple and she hopes they remain that way. Shield and Ward are on the best terms as they've ever been, probably even better than when he first joined all that time ago. Coulson and him have grown to be friends, Skye blames that on the the two little humans sleeping a few rooms down. Coulson and May make the best grandparents although the Calvary prefers to be called May.

　

Everything up to this point has been worth it. The bullets, the bad blood, every argument and bitterness her and Grant went through. It was all for this, for their children. Skye would do it all over again (maybe skipping through a few chapters) just so she could end up here again. Grant looks down at her with obvious adoration, ''what are you thinkig about?'' ''Just that I love you''. No matter how many times he hears it, he'll never tire of those words.

　

He leans down to kiss her, his hands slipping underneath her shirt. ''Hey none of that, I came here to drink not to watch you two fondle each other''. The pair ignores, only breaks apart when Kebo threatens to go wake up one of the kids. Skye glares at him, ''don't you dare. They only went to sleep because Grant read that story book four times''. Cal and Ellie Rose hate bed time, there isn't a night that they don't throw a tantrum after bath time.

　

The only thing that calms them down is Grant laying down with them and reading from their pile of children's books in the corner of the room. For the time being Ellie Rose and Cal share a room, it's easier to keep an eye on them that way. If something were to happen Grant prefers them to be in the same place, just in case. They will move eventually but Skye isn't ready to part with this house yet.

　

It was her first real home, this is where her and Grant started their lives together. Her and Ward start talking about the kids and Kebo groans in response as he sits down on the couch across from them. ''For the love of god can we please talk about something else? I live with you people, I'm around your Hydra babies every single day, I need to hear about bullets, blood, body parts anything other than children''.

　

Skye and Ward stare at him blankly, the corners of Skye's lips twitch in a smile and Ward fights one as well. ''Body parts?'' ''I meant in the form of being strung across a room, come on Ward tell me one of your war stories I haven't heard before''. Grant dives into some old Shield mission that involved a bomb somewhere in Russia. Halfway through Skye's eyelids droop and her head lands softly on Ward's shoulder, who kisses her brow.

　

''Remember the days we'd stay up all night with a bottle of vodka?'' Kebo asks him as he returns from putting Skye to bed. ''That was before all of this''. Grant gestures around the living room full of various toys and coloring books. ''You ever miss it? Hydra, being a Specialist?'' ''I'm still a Specialist''. ''Not an active one, come on Ward you ever miss the action? The thrill of the game every day?'' Ward answers honestly when he says no.

　

The next morning Skye walks into the kitchen and Grant greets her with a cup of coffee. ''Morning baby''. ''Morning''. She kisses his cheek and glances down at the breakfast Kebo has prepared for Ellie and Cal. She frowns, Ward follows her stare and rolls his eyes. ''Popeye what is that?'' Kebo glances away from the skillet he's leaned over and laughs loudly, the kids joining him. ''Quake I think that requires any explaination, those waffles are some of my best work''.

　

''You drew an octopus on them''. ''That I did Quake, that I did''. ''It's cool Mommy! Uncle Kebo can you make waffles like this forever?'' ''Sure thing kid''. The kids are absorbed in Ward talking to them that they don't notice when Skye approaches Kebo and playfully (not really) slaps his arm. ''Not funny''. ''Do you know how much talent it takes to draw an octopus on waffles? I think they're amazing''. ''That's because you're an idiot''. ''Love you too Quake''. She rolls her eyes and sips her coffee.

　

''Daddy can we go outside and play?'' Buddy and Peanut are already at the back door begging to be let out. Ward nods and leads them out, shoes and socks tight on their feet. While they're gone Skye cleans up the kitchen, when she's done her cell phone rings. It's Coulson. He calls about once a week to check up on them, he just called two days ago so there's a purpose for this one. ''What's up DC?'' ''How are you Skye?''

　

She gave up the name Daisy a long time ago, right after she had Ellie Rose. Daisy was a stranger in most ways, broken by everything that happened to her. She was the embodiment of the person Shield wanted, the perfect agent. Hard as stone cold as ice, following orders blindly and not giivng them a second thought. Daisy was trapped in a life of darkness, holding onto regrets and the past, closed off and sad. That version of Skye is dead and gone.

　

''Good, the kids were asking about you yesterday. When are you going to come up for a visit?'' Skye looks out the window and smiles at the sight in front of her. Grant has Cal on his shoulders and they are chasing Ellie around the yard, Buddy and Peanut at her heels. Bright and innocent laughter fills every space and Skye's chest feels like it's going to burst with joy. God she loves her life, her husband. Everything is as it should be.

　

''I'm hoping soon. Is Ward around? I need to speak with him''. Skye chews on her lip and tells Coulson he's busy and will call back later. ''Is everything okay? What mission do you want to send him on this time?'' ''Just tell Ward to call me please''. ''You got it''. Skye goes out to the front yard and Buddy ambushes her, jumping up his large paws on her shoulders. Skye grins and kisses his head, Ward says a few words in Latin and Buddy immediately gets off of her.

　

''What's wrong?'' Grant asks her when Kebo comes outside and distracts the kids so they can talk. He traces the lines of her face slowly, Skye leans into Ward's touch. ''Coulson called, it sounded important''. ''I'll call him back later''. Later comes after a trip to the toy store, dance practice for Ellie Rose and the ice cream shop to pick up Cal's favorite flavor. It's ten o'clock by the time Ward manages to put both kids to bed, he rubs his tired eyes and joins Skye on the couch.

　

''Ten bucks says it's something Hydra related''. Kebo comments, sipping a beer. ''No way. Twenty says it's some mission that they only trust Ward to do''. Grant dials Coulson's number, tosses his arm around Skye's shoulder and plays absentmindedly with strands of her hair. When the Director answers Ward puts it on speaker at a low volume and places the phone on the coffee table. ''Coulson, it's Ward''. ''We have an odd situation here Ward''.

　

Ward asks for details and hears the hesitant edge in Coulson's voice. ''It's about an Inhuman we found last night. Normally I'd ask for Skye on this one but this particular individual told us he will only speak to you''. The trio around the table share a look. ''What's his name?'' ''Marcus Stanley''. ''I don't know who that is, did he say why he will only talk to me?'' ''Negative''. Skye asks about his powers, his age, where they found him.

　

''His powers are unknown, he's thirty five and we found him in an alley outside Chicago''. Kebo is already searching for Marcus, reaches out to a few trusted and old Hydra contacts. ''All I need is for you to come in and find out what he wants with you, maybe he'll reveal his powers to you. Then you are free to go, you know I don't want to keep you from your family''. In the five years they've been away from Shield Skye and Ward have gone on a total of ten missions for them.

　

''When do you need me?'' ''As soon as possible to be frank, I don't like this Ward''. ''That makes two of us''. Skye comments, placing her hand on Grant's knee. They end the call with Coulson, Ward promises he'll be on his way in the morning. Obviously Ellie Rose and Cal hate when Daddy has to leave on one of his ''work trips'' but they understand to an extent. And he always comes back in a few days. So when morning comes Grant wakes at five, let's them sleep in. Joins Skye in the shower where she wraps herself around him.

　

She hates when he goes away too. Which is why she wakes with him, to squeeze as much time alone with him as possible before he leaves. It's the same every time, she tells him to promise he'll come back. That he won't risk his life for Shield because he has a wife and kids to think about now. He kisses her slowly and agrees to her demands, his hands wandering down every inch of her skin. ''I promise you Skye''. He never breaks them, not with her.

　

After he's all packed and ready to go he walks into the living room to find his children pouting by the front door. A pang in his chest has him almost wincing, almost has him turning back and telling Coulson to figure it out himself. Skye is holding little Cal to her chest, who has his face buried in her hair. Ellie Rose is frowning at the bag in Ward's hand. Grant crouches down in front of her, ''princess you know Grandpa Coulson needs me''. Her lip juts out as she holds back tears. ''I know Daddy''. She throws her arms around his neck and tells him she loves him.

　

God, he hates leaving them. Running Hydra he can handle, gun shot wound, knife wound piece of cake. But having to leave his kids? He'd rather take those injuries than see the looks on their faces right now. Grant kisses Ellie's forehead and she goes to cling to Skye's legs. ''Hey champ, can you come out and say bye to me?'' It takes coaxing on Ward's part but eventually his son peeks out from under Skye's hair.

　

Sorrow is full on Cal's face as he leans away from Skye and reaches for Ward. Grant takes him in his arms as the boy squeezes Ward's neck with all of his strength. ''I'll be back soon, I promise. You and your sister be good for Mommy, okay?'' Cal nods, gets distracted by Kebo walking into the living room, his own bag in hand. Cal scrambles out of Ward's hold and walk up to Kebo, his big brown eyes looking up at the other man. ''Yeah Ward junior?'' Kebo gets down to the boy's height so they are at eye level.

　

''Don't let Daddy get hurt Uncle Kebo''. Skye almost breaks at this, Ward pulls her to him. ''I'll bring him back kid I promise''. Satisfied Cal turns back to Ward and hugs his legs, tells his father that he loves him. ''Better go before you change your mind''. Skye whispers in Grant's ear, kissing his skin. He nods, kisses her one last time. Tells Ellie Rose and Cal he'll be back in no time. Leaves them waving goodbye on the porch, Kebo is a wreck when they get on the road.

　

''If you cry I'm going to kick your ass''. Ward comments. ''It's bad enough I have to see my kids cry, I don't want to deal with it coming from you too''. Kebo slips on a pair of sunglasses and clears his throat. ''I'm good boss, totally fine''. Grant doesn't believe him, the ride to the plane Coulson has waiting for them is quiet. ''By the way Marcus Stanley is clean as a whistle, not even a parking ticket to his name. I have no idea what he wants with you, our contacts at Hydra didn't find anything on him either''. ''That's reassuring''. ''Tell me about it''.

　

When they reach the Playground Coulson is waiting in his office for them. May, Fitz and Simmons are present. They ask how he, Skye and the kids are. Recent pictures are passed around, it's still strange to see May smile so much. ''Alright we have Marcus detained in a containment module, you can talk to him whenever you want. I give it a few hours tops and you can be on your way back to Tennessee''. Ward nods and he and Kebo move to speak with the Inhuman. Coulson is watching the exchange on the video monitor.

　

Marcus Stanley seems like an ordinary person on the outside. Short brown hair, round almost baby face. Nothing about him screams danger, in fact he looks a little afraid himself. That only intensifies when Grant walks into the room. ''Oh my god you're Grant Ward''. Marcus's voice is deep and low, it shakes. ''Shield says you would only speak to me''. Marcus nods, the worry lines on his red face appearing once more.

　

''Why?'' It doesn't escape Ward that the containment module grows suddenly unsteady. Kebo's hand flicks to his gun. ''I've seen things, horrible things about you''. ''Explain''. Marcus's blue eyes widen, his hands wave out in front of him. ''Do you believe in alternate dimensions Mr. Ward? Different versions of you in another time, another place other than here''. Ward raises an eyebrow and Kebo comments on the crazy train beginning to take off.

　

Marcus doesn't give Ward a chance to answer. ''Mr. Ward there's a version of you out there that's in danger. Some part of you that wants to tear everything down in his wake, he's going to get himself killed''. ''Wait slow down, what the hell are you talking about?'' ''Robot this guy is insane, sounds like he belongs in an asylum this was a waste of time''. Ward shuffles on his feet, glances at the door. ''Please listen to me! Don't go. Think about Skye''.

　

At this Ward goes rigid. On the outside he appears calm and at ease, but the mention of his wife from a complete stranger has him reeling. ''What about Skye?'' ''In this universe she's in grave danger, things happen to her that shouldn't. Things happen to you that will alter everything, you could die. Don't you want to save yourself? The self you had to chance to turn into but didn't because of Skye?'' Ward clenches his fists, lets the man continue.

　

Marcus's voice grows to a level of passion, he's animated as he speaks. Ward realizes he's desperate for Ward's attention, he wants him to believe what he's saying. ''I can get you to this other universe Mr. Ward''. ''Look Crazy Eyes my boss has no intention in going on your twisted road trip, alright? There's no such thing as alternate dimensions or whatever other crap you're feeding to us right now''. Marcus igores Kebo, his eyes on Ward.

　

''If you could go back, save yourself from death, would you?''

　

Ward opens his mouth to answer but a blue light suddenly flashes before him. There's a sensation of falling, his limbs not in control of themselves. He lands on a warm patch of something? If you could call it landing, was he falling? A haze clears, he hears Kebo's voice in his ear. ''What the bloody hell was that? Ward where are we?'' Grant blinks against the sun, takes in his surroundings. They're gone from the containment module, now outside some place. ''What in the hell happened?''

　

They don't have a very long recovery time or a chance to grasp their bearings before a gun is at the back of Ward's head. He turns, Kebo's eyes widen. They meet the hateful gaze of Phil Coulson, nothing but pure hatred in his eyes. ''Grant Ward''. He snarls, like just Ward's name causes him actual physical pain. ''Coulson I''- ''Shut up. May cuff him''. There's a flurry of movement as Kebo tries to get Ward away from the Calvary.

　

''Well boss we're definitely not in Kansas anymore''. ''I noticed''. ''You think that crazy bloke was right? Did he send us somewhere''. ''Don't''- Ward's response is cut off by May's ICER to his chest. ''Well that was rude''. Kebo is met with the same fate, their bodies helpless heaps on the ground. ''Bring them back to the Playground, we'll schedule Ward's execution in the morning''. ''Yes sir''. Coulson looks down at Ward's knocked out form in distaste.

　

Shield has been hunting the new Director of Hydra for months, and here he is in the middle of New York bright in the day. It was almost too easy. ''Stay on alert, Ward is nothing if not paranoid. He might have a few tricks up his sleeve''.

　

By this time tomorrow Grant Ward will be dead, nothing more than a bad memory to Shield, to Coulson. Justice will be served, revenge on a smooth silver platter. Phil would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to it.

 


	2. I'm Not the Ghost You Are To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Shield believe that the Grant Ward they captured is not the Ward they know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone has forgotten, Ward is Hellfire in this series.   
> Thank you to those who read and comment!

Ward blinks slowly. Once, twice, three times. With a sick feeling in his gut he knows exactly where he is. The small cold cell with barely any light, the rough cot against his back. Vault D. Shield put him back in the prison, it's been so many years since he's been here. Grant knows the Coulson these days wouldn't have put him in here, they are on better terms than they've ever been. So Marcus Stanley was right, he must have sent them somewhere else. Another dimension where Grant's counterpart is apparently in danger.

　

Clearly this Ward is still causing trouble with Shield, the time period has to be while he was running Hydra or when he's just escaped out of Vault D when Coulson tried to give Ward back to his brother. Either way the bad blood is just beginning to flow, Grant is in trouble. They could execute him, the thought of not seeing his children or Skye again hurts every part of him. He can't let that happen, somehow someway he has to convince Coulson he isn't the same man he knows.

　

''Bloody hell where are we?'' Ward shuffles to his feet, sees Kebo sprawled out on the floor. ''We're in a tiny little box, Ward you know how I am with small confined spaces''. ''I'm aware''. Kebo gets to his feet, begins to pace the area until Grant tells him to stop. ''Shield locked us up, which means this is not the happy go lucky Shield we're used to. So clearly that Inhuman wasn't really insane, he must have sent us to another what did he call it? Dimension''. Ward nods in agreement.

　

''So what the hell are we going to do? These people want to kill you Boss, I say you'll get death by firing squad''. ''I'm not dying here Kebo''. ''How do you expect us to get out of here?'' Kebo gestures to the cell around them, the barrier in front. ''Kebo who am I?'' ''Boss cocky never looked good''- ''Who am I?'' Kebo rolls his eyes, ''Grant Ward''. ''I escaped out of this place once before, I can do it again''. ''Oh, this is Vault D''. ''Yeah''. ''Well that's just cruel''. ''Yeah''.

　

Kebo sits down on the cot and it's Ward's turn to pace the room. He spent six months of his life in this place, this was the lowest point in his life. He had no idea the person he was without Garrett, without an order to follow. Death to escape it all seemed like the only option, Ward strokes his thumb over the scars on his wrists and frowns. Remembering how Skye encouraged him to continue hurting himself, how no one at Shield even offered him help.

　

She's apologized to him over and over about it, so has everyone else at Shield. There was a time Grant didn't blame them for being angry at them, for wanting him dead. But in the years he's been married to Skye and finding out who he is inside, he doesn't feel guilty anymore. Ward has healed all the wounds John left, the marks and cuts his family dug into his skin. He has owned up to all his sins, made peace with himself. His demons are nothing more than a distant memory and on occasion a faint nightmare that he only finds comfort in Skye's skin.

　

Being back here the memories resurface, Skye in all her bitterness and hatred directed towards him. Coulson calling him a deluded son of a bitch when Ward thought he was still apart of his team. Fitz with tears running down his face letting Grant know all of the damage he caused. Grant regrets many things in his life, but destroying the team will always be the biggest one. To this day even though they've long forgiven him, repaired everything he broke it's still hard.

　

''Hey I know that look, stop. It's all in the past it doesn't matter. That was a long time ago robot''. ''We have to convince Coulson I'm not the Grant Ward he knows''. ''And how are you going to do that?'' ''I have a plan''. As if on cue the barrier falls down revealing Coulson and May. Both wear hate so plain on their faces it actually takes Grant by surprise. He isn't used to it, it's been years since he's seen loathing in their eyes.

　

''You know I've been thinking how it easy it was to capture you, almost as if you were expecting it''. Coulson says, looking into Ward's eyes. ''Coulson you need to listen to me''- ''I don't actually. You know the last time you were in here you tried to kill yourself, the doctors shouldn't have stopped you''. Ward swallows as Kebo calls the Director of Shield every foul name under the sun. Phil brushes all of it off, his eyes only seeking revenge.

　

''We've scheduled your execution in a few hours, wish it was sooner but you can't have everything''. ''Coulson listen to me, I am not who you think I am''. ''May did he hit his head? I know exactly who you are, whatever you're trying to pull right now isn't going to work. You can't talk or fight your way out of this''. ''I'm not the Grant Ward you know''. Coulson raises an eyebrow, May remains like stone by his side. ''Maybe you really have gone crazy''.

　

Grant twitches his left hand so the little light they have reflects off the silver of his wedding band. It catches Coulson's eye like Ward knew it would. The Director of Shield can't hide his surprise, May just looks disgusted. ''I am not the Ward you know Coulson, if you let me explain I will tell you everything''. ''I feel sorry for the woman who married you''. Kebo moves to stand beside Ward, who thinks of something else he can use. It probably won't work, but he's missing her face already.

　

''Skye. I want to talk to Skye''. It's pointless because in this world she hates him just as much as the rest of them if not more. May's face if at all possible morphes into an even angrier expression and Coulson looks as if he's going to kill Grant with his bare hands. ''Not happening''. Suddenly it's the most obvious solution to this problem, Grant can feel how empty his pockets are. ''Coulson you have my phone and wallet, go through it. I am not the person you know''.

　

There's a picture of Skye on their wedding day in his wallet, hundreds and hundreds of pictures of Ellie Rose and Cal on his phone. If that doesn't convince Coulson this version of Ward is someone else, nothing will. ''And why would I do that? Why should I even believe you?'' ''Because I can stop the Grant Ward in this world from killing Rosalind Price, from destroying everything you hold dear''. At the mention of Rosalind Phil pales, his hands shake.

　

''You're insane''. ''I'm not, look if you still don't believe me after what you find then fine. All I'm asking is for you to look''. ''Not happening''. Ward sighs and plays the last trick up his sleeve. ''The Grant Ward that's here, could he do this?'' Flames dance up Ward's arm, he's satisified to see shock on both May and Coulson's faces. ''I'm not who you think I am''. He repeats.

　

The Calvary and Coulson share a look before the barrier is back up. The white screen stares back at Ward, who sighs and starts pacing again. Kebo whistles, ''they really hate you. Haven't seen that in a while''. ''You're telling me''. Kebo looks up at Ward who keeps running his finger along the line of his ring.

　

''Just out of curiosity why did you ask for Skye? In this world she'd shoot you three more times''. ''It was four''. ''That's not how she tells it''. Ward continues to pace, ''I don't know. I miss her''. ''Under any other circumstances I'd say you were being a pussy but we're literally trapped in another dimension so I'm going to keep my mouth shut. Do you think she knows by now what happened to us?'' ''Maybe''. ''You know she'll try to come after us herself''. ''I know''.

　

''Bloody hell''. ''Oh my god''. Coulson walks into the lab to find Fitz and Simmons huddled over Ward's phone and wallet. ''What did you find?'' The scientists move aside and Coulson looks down, gasps at what he sees. There's a picture of Skye on the steel table, in a white dress looking more radiant and happier than he's ever seen her. She's looking up at none other than Grant Ward, who matches the smile on her face. Adoration and love is clearly displayed on both of them.

　

They've unlocked his phone which have messages from Skye herself that cause alarm. Just at how normal they are, asking him to pick up something from the store or Ward asking her how she is. Some are odd and sickening, Skye telling Grant how much she loves him and vice versa. They get into his photos and all of them freeze. There's a little boy and a girl that look so much like Grant there's no other conclusion drawn than they have to be his children.

　

May, Coulson, Fitz and Simmons are beyond baffled. As they scroll through more pictures of the kids, most of them they are alone or together, some the kids are huddled around Skye and she's smiling so hard it looks like it hurts. Coulson nearly has an aneurysm when Fitz stumbles upon the next one. It's of Phil himself, holding the little boy like they are very close. Grant is standing beside Coulson, one arm slung around his shoulder. They both wear easy smooth grins.

　

In fact each and every one of them are in multipule pictures with the kids, Ward and Skye. Looking like some sort of family, in all of them Skye and Ward having matching wedding bands. The camera feed in Vault D shows Kebo and Ward discussing what's happened, how they swear up and down that they're from another dimension. (That's the only reason Ward mentioned it so freely because he knew Shield would be listening.)

　

''This is insane. Clearly his obsession with Skye has reached another level entirely. Sir this is impossible, Daisy hates him just like we do. These pictures, these messages have to be fake''. ''Simmons you just saw the same thing we all did, Ward has powers. He's an Inhuman, this Ward doesn't. He has to be telling the truth''.

　

They study the photos for any kind of tampering with, there's none. There are even videos of Skye and Ward, the kids. You can't fake something like that. ''Fitz is it possible? Could this Grant Ward be from somewhere else?'' Shield listens on as Ward rambles about an Inhuman named Marcus who sent them here, he won't mention why.

　

Fitz's eyebrows scrunch together in thought, the pencil in his hand bounces on the table. ''Fitz is it possible?'' ''Perhaps. The Imhuman they encountered could of had the ability to curve temporal fields and create micro-black holes by creating high energy collusions. I was researching alternate dimensions when Simmons went missing and they do exist sir. This Grant Ward could very well be another person entirely''. Smmons holds her breath as Coulson thinks on this. ''He could be lying, this could be just another scheme''. May offers.

　

''But why? Why would he allow himself to be captured?'' ''Maybe he wanted to see Daisy?'' ''I don't think Ward would risk his life by coming here, not even for her''. After a few more minutes and suggestions, Coulson glares at the screen in front of him. Meets the whiskey eyes down in the basement. ''It doesn't matter''. Coulson decides, revenge clouding everything else. ''I don't care if he is the same Ward we know or not. He still needs to pay for his crimes''.

　

Fitz is the only one to object. ''Sir if he is from an alternate timeline do you realize what they would do if we kill him? In his world him and Skye are clearly a family, they have kids. Do you really want to be the reason they grow up without a father? Would you really want to leave Skye alone?'' Simmons chimes in, puts a hand on Fitz's arm. ''Besides if he is what Fitz says he is that means the Grant Ward from our world is still out there, perhaps this Ward can help us find him?''

　

''Why would Ward want to help us kill his counterpart?'' Simmons drops her gaze to the floor, ''maybe because he knows all of the terrible ugly things he's done''. Right then and there, his fate is decided.

　

''We're going to die here''. ''Kebo shut the hell up''. ''I can't, they're going to kill us. I told you it was a bad idea to answer Coulson's phone call, to leave the house. But did you listen to me? No. Because even after all these years you're still playing the hero for Shield even though they've forgiven you for all your sins''. Ward glances sharply at him and Kebo looks at the wall like it's the most interestng thing he's seen all day. ''You know I'm right super spy''. ''If I'm trapped in here with you for another minute''- ''Hey remember that time in Cuba when we were tied to a''-

　

The barrier is lowered once more and this time it isn't Coulson and May. It's Fitz. Who still looks broken and sad. Not at all the man Grant has grown accustomed to over the years. Fitz is pale and drawn, his eyes wide at seeing Ward again. There are traces of hatred still in the lines of his face, it's something Ward hasn't seen in a long time. It's unsettling, this entire situation is. ''Fitz''- ''In your world, are we friends again?'' ''You believe me?'' ''Answer the question''.

　

Grant studies his face and says yes. ''In your world did you betray us? Are you Hydra? Did you try to kill Simmons and I? Did you hurt Daisy?'' Ward puts his hands in his pockets and answers honestly. Fitz's lips seem to drawn in a permanent frown. ''Simmons believes you can help us find the you in our world''. ''I can''. ''Would you kill him?'' Ward gets it then, why Fitz is down here questioning him. Shield can't get to Ward, so they're asking Grant to do it for them.

　

''If there was no other choice? Yes''. The lie is so smooth and unwavering everyone believes it, even Coulson. It takes another hour before Ward is released, as they're walking the halls of the Playground Kebo drifts close to Ward's side. ''It really took them this long not to notice you're not enemy number one here?'' ''Looks like it''. ''I mean you don't even look the same as you did five years ago''. ''What?'' Kebo chuckles slightly, ''You're older obviously. You know crows feet, worry lines''. Grant slaps his number two upside the head.

　

They're led into Coulson's office who doesn't look at all pleased about any of this. ''Let's get one thing straight here. I don't trust you, even if you're not the Ward we know, don't forget that. If you betray us again, if I even get suspicious that you're switching sides, hell even if you breathe too loud I will shoot you on sight. Are we clear?'' Ward hasn't lost his trademark cocky smirk and he gives it to Coulson in all it's glory. ''Crystal''.

　

''Good. May will be following you staying out of sight''. ''That won't work, I'll see her coming from a mile away''. ''Don't care she's still going. We're keeping your phone and wallet, contact me when it's done''. Ward looks around the office before responding. ''On one condition''. ''You're in no position to negotiate anything''. ''Tell me where Skye is, if she's safe here''. Grant hasn't forgotten what Marcus said about her, that she's in danger in this universe.

　

Even if she is not his now, even though she hates him he isn't going to let anything happen to her, it's not in his nature. He'd protect her from anything no matter who she is. Coulson glares at him, the office is quiet as a tomb. ''She's on a mission, last I heard from her it's going well''. Ward has just enough in him to sigh in relief. He knows however she will be kept in the dark on this, his presence here will not be made known to her. It's probably for the best anyway.

　

After a debrief on what exactly Ward's plan is, he's finally free to go. He has a tracker on him, which he will destroy as soon as possible. ''You sure about this Boss?'' ''If anyone can stop me from doing what I'm doing, I'm pretty sure it's me''. ''I just want to take a second to absorb the reality of this sitaution. We're literally in another universe about to go yell at your counterpart to stop being an idiot''. ''It is weird''. ''Weird doesn't even begin to cover it''.

　

May is silent as they travel to the exit, her stony glare is enough for Ward. ''They didn't even ask about your powers''. Kebo mutters as they leave. ''Don't think they care Kebo''. ''Still, I'd be a little surprised''. Once their on a quin jet May turns to him, stare blank and hard. ''Skye looked happy in those photos on your phone''. Now it's Ward who's surprised, this May wouldn't give him the time of day, he's shocked she hasn't shot him yet. ''In my world she is''.

　

''You have children together, she loves you''. ''She does''. The Ice Queen turns on her heel, not saying another word. Ward watches as she vanishes into the cock pit, curious. ''So our mission is to knock some sense into yourself and find Skye. Protect her from whatever danger that crazy Inhuman said she was in''. ''Yeah''. Kebo shakes his head and grins at his friend, ''love struck fool''. Grant won't deny it, there isn't a version of him out there that wouldn't love Skye.

　

*

　

''Mommy when is Daddy coming back?'' Skye glances down at her daughter, can make out her face through the dark room and small night light plugged in a few feet away. It's the first night alone post Ward, Skye just now got Cal to stop crying and fall asleep by putting him and his sister in bed with her. Cal is dreaming on Ward's side of the sheets, tucked gently and warm against the pillow. Ellie Rose however remains alert and awake just like her miother.

　

Skye brushes a piece of dark hair away from Ellie's cheek before responding. ''Soon baby I promise''. ''But when?'' Skye can tell she's growing upset, she kisses her forehead and tucks her snugly beside her brother. ''As soon as Grandpa Coulson is done needing him, remember how important he is to Grandpa? Daddy will be back before you know it''. Ellie drifts off to sleep soon after that but Skye's worries do not cease.

　

Normally if nothing is wrong Ward calls her and tells her what's going on, if something bad happens a member of the team will call her quickly. Her phone has remained silent. It's not like Grant to not contact her, he knows how deeply she worries for his safety. A side effect from all the times she's lost him, all the days she wasted hating him instead of loving him. And of course the overwhelming fear of what will her happen to her children if they lose their father.

　

Skye shakes those thoughts off, calms herself. There's no need to panic, she's getting worked up for probably nothing. To give her some peace of mind she calls Kebo anyway, nothing. Ward's phone goes straight to voicemail, both Coulson and May ignore her call. Skye settles back down and tries to get comfortable. Cal rolls over to her side and curls up next to her, his face resting on her shoulder. She smiles in spite of the situation and kisses his brow.

　

The next morning after coffee is made and pancakes have been flipped Skye tries Ward again, no answer. The front door suddenly opens slowly and Ellie Rose and Cal jump out of their seats when they see Mack enter the living room. ''Unlce Mack!'' ''Hey munchkins!'' Mack hoists Cal up on his shoulders while Ellie clings to his legs. ''Hey Tremors''. ''Morning, what brings you by so early?'' ''Had a few errands to run, thought I'd stop by and check on things''.

 

Mack left Shield around the same time Grant and Skye did, he lives a few minutes away from them. He truly is a great partner and friend, Skye wouldn't know what to do without him. ''Where's Ward?'' ''Daddy had to go to work with Grandpa Coulson but he'll be back soon''. Ellie tells him, abandoning the food on the kitchen table and plays with Buddy on the floor instead. ''Ellie come up here and finish your breakfast please''. The younger girl is about to protest but falters when she sees the look in her mother's eyes.

　

''Serious mission?'' Mack asks her after he deposits Cal back in his seat and stands beside Skye, his voice low so the kids don't hear. ''It didn't sound like it but Ward hasn't called and I can't get anyone to answer at Shield''. ''How long has he been gone?'' ''Left yesterday''. ''Want me to try?'' Skye nods and Mack pulls out his phone, his call is ignored as well. ''Doesn't mean anything Tremors, they could just be busy with whatever Coulson has Ward doing''.

　

Skye chews on her lip, glances out the window. Something just doesn't feel right. It's not like Kebo or Ward to not call her, she might be jumping to conclusions but she can't help it. One of her deepest fears is losing Grant again like she did all those years ago, she still has nightmares of him dying on the floor of the Playground. Mack stays with her the rest of the afternoon, even helps her put Ellie Rose and Cal to sleep. Skye knows without a doubt that Grant asked him to keep an eye out on Skye and the kids.

　

Later that night Skye is in her bed, Ellie and Cal crawled in with her an hour ago. Despite the full bed (she hates sleeping alone) she can't fall asleep. Mack is on the couch, she can hear the keyboard on his laptop quietly tapping away. Her phone vibrates on the night stand and she snatches it up, praying it's Grant. It's Coulson. ''I've been calling you all day''. She hisses into the phone. ''Skye we have a problem''. Dread enters her belly cold and fast.

　

''Please tell me Grant is okay''. ''He's fine, I think''. ''You think?'' ''We need you here Skye as soon as possible. We maybe out of our element''. Skye glances down at her children sleeping soundly, blissful even. ''I can't just leave Ellie Rose and Cal''. ''May will be there in the morning, Skye I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important''. ''You're going to tell me everything that happened as soon as I get there. But Grant is okay?'' ''I'll explain when you get here, but I think he's fine''. She hangs up, checks on her children before slipping out of bed.

　

''Coulson called''. Mack looks up from his computer, ''is everything okay?'' ''He doesn't know, wants me to come to the Playground. He won't tell me why''. Mack walks up to her where she's leaning against the couch, crushing Peanut to her chest. ''What if it's really bad? What if he's, god what if Grant''- Mack puts his hands on her shoulders, ''don't. Don't even go there. If it were that serious Coulson would have come here and told you personally. Ward is fine Tremors''.

　

All she can think about is Ward calling out for her somewhere, blood on his lips. The faces of their children if she has to tell them that Daddy isn't coming home. The walls start to tremble slightly and Skye fights to get her powers back under control. Listens to Mack's voice in her ear that's telling her it's all going to be alright. ''I need to call Thomas, he can help May watch Ellie and Cal while we're gone''. ''We?'' Skye smiles slightly at Mack.

　

''Come on partner, been a few months since we've been back at Shield together''. She enjoys his smile as she calls the youngest Ward brother and asks him to watch his niece and nephew. He of course agrees and promises he'll be there in the morning. Skye gets a go bag out of the closet, unlocks the safe on the top shelf and slips a gun in one of them. ''He's okay Skye, Coulson would have told you if he wasn't''. Despite the soothing tone in Mack's voice, Skye doesn't believe him. She can't explain it, but something is very wrong.

　

Skye fiddles with her wedding ring, takes a breath. Prays that Grant is okay, that he isn't dying somewhere, that she gets to him in time wherever he is. She refuses to lose him again.


	3. You & Me Bleed the Same Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant comes face to face with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so no one is confused by names, when I use Grant's name it's to reference present day Grant, the one married to Skye and is at peace with Shield.
> 
> Ward's name is referencing season 3 Ward, running Hydra, wanting Shield to burn to the ground.
> 
> If anyone is still confused let me know so we can further improve on it in future chapters. Thank you for reading!

''So what exactly is your plan when you catch up to youself? What are you going to do? Come out of the shadows and say stop being a dick?'' Grant has been trying to tune out Kebo for the past twenty minutes, and fails. He should be a pro at it since they've known each other for so long, but Kebo has a bad habit of never shutting his mouth so it's impossible some days. ''Something like that''. ''That's literally a horrible plan boss''.

　

Grant focuses back on the road, they've been driving for what feels like hours. Which probably has more to do with Kebo's non stop chatter than anything else. ''Do you have something better?'' ''I mean not really, do you really think Director of Hydra you is going to listen to one word you have to say to him?'' Years ago when Grant himself was running Hydra he knew the dark path he was going down, Skye is who saved him.

　

This Ward doesn't have Skye to lean on, to pull him back from the darkness like she always had. He's lost Kara in this world, lost Skye, everyone he cares about. He's got nothing to lose which makes him dangerous. ''You sure we're going the right way?'' May asks in Grant's ear piece, she's trailing behind them, did not want to be trapped in a car with the two of them. ''We're thirty minutes out from the wearhouse''.

　

''Boss how can you be sure other you is in this specific wearhouse at this specific time? Big leap''. ''It's the only solid lead, if he's not there I remember a few old bases back when I was running things''. Kebo rubs his temples, ''do you realize how confusing this all is? You ran Hydra once before, now we're in another world where you're still running Hydra and we have to save your sorry ass. I'm going to punch that Marcus kid in the throat when we get back''.

　

''Please stop talking'', Kebo snaps his gum, rolls down the window. ''I wonder what Skye is doing, if she's found out we're gone yet''. ''Probably, she might be at Shield already''. ''You know she's more than likely going to come after you, make sure you don't get yourself killed''. ''You're probably right, but I hope she doesn't''. ''You and I both know she would move heaven and earth to save you''. Even after all these years together Skye still worries about Grant.

　

She lost him once when she thought he was dead, when he became an Inhuman he hid from her for months in fear he might hurt her. Skye never fully recovered from that. On rare occasion she has nightmares that he's six feet under, or if she wakes in the middle of the night and he's not next to her she panics. It's gotten better over time, but Grant is fully aware why she hates when he leaves her. He hasn't fogiven himself for that even though she has.

　

He put her through hell, his ''death'' changed her in so many ways. Some good, some bad. Skye over the years has been more protective of Grant than before, she hates when they're apart. The first time Coulson approached Grant with a mission it was right after Ellie Rose was born. When Skye got wind of it she lost it. Stood in the middle of the living room and yelled at both Grant and Coulson until she was red in the face and tears on her cheeks.

　

Forbid Grant from even entertaining the idea of going anywhere near Shield, she threw such a fit that he agreed to whatever she said to get her to stop crying. Now she'll say it was because her hormones were out of control because she'd just had a baby, and while that might be true there was another reason. She didn't want him to go away and she would have to raise their baby alone. Grant doesn't blame her for it, and they haven't had a similiar incident since.

　

Like he said, he hopes Skye just stays home with their children and doesn't come after him. But he doubts she's just going to sit idly by while he's on a mission to save his other self from burning the world to the ground. ''You know what just occured to me?'' Kebo asks aloud, popping another piece of gum in this mouth. ''No telling, what?'' ''You're not going to be able to save youself''. Grant glances at his friend and rolls his eyes. ''Are you doubting my skills?''

　

''Course not boss. But think about it, when you were running Hydra who was the one person that stopped you? Made you want to live for something else other than revenge?'' Grant's hands tighten on the steering wheel, ''Skye''. ''Bingo. What makes you think this version of you is going to listen to a word you say? Would you have back then? Marcus should have asked for Skye''. ''Thanks for the confidence''. ''Just making a point boss''. ''It didn't help''.

　

The rest of the car ride is filled with Kebo's annoying running commentary and May asking three more times if they are close. Grant pulls up blocks away from one of the Hydra bases, they'll go on foot from here. ''If I didn't already regret coming with you before, I definitely do now''. Kebo complains as they begin to walk, he's ignored. May takes a different route to the base, staying out of sight. ''She's going to get caught robot''. ''She'll be fine''.

　

When they approach the base, there are no guards outside. But Grant can read in between the lines, someone is in there. ''Are we just going to walk right in?'' ''We're going around the back''. ''I have a bad feeling about this boss''. ''Noted, still doing it''. ''Great, let's hope the other you doesn't kill us''. Grant winks at Kebo before slipping away from their hiding place and sneaking undetected behind the building. They enter smoothly and without alerting anyone.

　

The first thing Grant notices besides the familiarity of the base, is that there are six Hydra agents present. If it turns into a fight it'll end with no problems. The second is the figure clad in a brown leather jacket walking into an office to the right of them. It's the Ward from this universe. Grant decides that the jacket definitely looks better on Skye, who wears it more often than he does these days. ''Sir where is Kebo?'' Grant sees an agent walk into the office.

　

Can't see Ward but can hear him clearly. ''Kebo didn't make it, Morse killed him''. Grant closes his eyes as soon as the words are out in the open, just waiting for the dramatic response his friend is about to throw. ''Oh my god''. ''Kebo don't''- ''I'm dead! In this world I am dead! Gone, the spirit in the sky, no longer living''. ''I know''- ''You got me killed! What the hell did you do boss?'' Grant looks sharply at Kebo that says for him not to lose his shit. It doesn't work.

　

Quietly, almost below a whisper Kebo begins to rant and rave about how he didn't deserve to die. He kicks a few boxes, swings at Grant a few times. Honestly Grant is surprised they've gone unoticed for this long. ''Knock it off Kebo, pull yourself together we're on a mission''. Kebo crosses his arms, scowls at Grant. ''Technically I'm dead here, I don't have to do anything''. One eye roll and a hit to the kidney later, Kebo is relatively calm again and they remain in their hiding position.

　

Ward comes out of his office and leans against one of the tables, pulls a picture out of the back pocket of his jeans. Grant doesn't have to look at the photograph to know who his other self is thinking about. Kara. There's a heavy sadness in Ward's face, plain and open. ''You know nothing you do is going to bring her back''. Grant decides now is the perfect time to reveal himself, he was looking for an entry point and found one. At the sound of his own voice Ward is visibly startled, one hand on his gun.

　

Grant appears from his hiding space, almost enjoys the full baffled expression on his other self's face. It takes a lot to shock Grant Ward, and seeing himself has got to be one for the books. Grant studies this younger and damaged version of himself, remembers these days all too well. He didn't feel like he had anything to live for, just revenge. And Skye isn't here to help him see another road, not here to love him and be here for his dark and sorrow filled days.

　

Grant has sympathy for himself in this world, no one offered him help. No one cared if he lived or died, Kara was the only one who did and she's gone. Ward doesn't see the light at the end of the tunnel, which is why he started running Hydra in the first place. ''What the hell?'' Hesitantly Grant takes a step forward, knowing how Ward will react to fast jerky movements. ''Before you jump to conclusions, let me explain''- ''What the hell is going on?''

　

Ward looks terribly confused, hand lingering on his gun. ''I'm you from another dimension, I was sent here by an Inhuman who told me you were in danger. That I had to save you''. Ward starts laughing, Grant expected this. Has he mentioned how odd this is? Coming face to face with himself has to be by far the strangest thing he's ever had to do. Ward is broken and very sad, with all of his trauma and baggage it's no wonder he wants to destroy the very organization who did nothing to help him, who wants him dead and silent.

　

''Really? And in this other world who am I?'' Ward finally sees the wedding ring on his other self's hand and pales slightly. Fights the hope clouding in his eyes that everything could turn out fine for him one day. ''It's Skye''. Grant answers Ward's unspoken question. Ward gets that look on his face at the mention of her name, one Grant recongizes all too well. God even here he loves her, he never stopped. ''You're lying''. ''Why would I lie to myself about that? I know how you feel about her, hell I was you a few years ago''.

　

Ward leans foward a little. ''Skye hates me, she thinks I'm a monster just like everyone else does''. Grant takes a page out of Raina's hand book and directs it towards Ward. ''You're not a monster, that's just what Garrett made you to be. He was a cruel son of a bitch and you know it. Wish I could have gone back further when I first met him and put a bullet in the back of his head''. Ward is apprehensive, hesitant. He doesn't want to believe, but how can he not?

　

He's literally staring at himself. ''And if that doesn't convince you we're from another world, hey boss''. Kebo comes to stand next to Grant, and the shocked expression is back on Ward's face. ''Kebo? But you're, you're dead''. ''Yeah about that, what the hell did you do to get me killed? And you expect me to believe that Bobbi Morse got the best of me? I could beat that woman with my hands tied behind my back''. Grant sighs in irritation as Kebo continues his rant.

　

Eventually Grant suggests that he and Ward go into his office, Kebo is left behind to stand gaurd. ''This is probably the weirdest shit I've ever had to deal with''. He mutters, watching the two Wards walk into the office and shut the door. Kebo has forgotten about May, who is listening to the entire exchange. Once in the office Grant takes the tracking device from his jacket and crushes it under his heel. ''Shield found me, thought I was you''.

　

Ward pours himself a drink, shaken by all of this. ''They try to kill you?'' ''Yeah, my execution was supposed to be this morning''. Ward looks for wounds on Grant but doesn't find any. ''How'd you get out?'' ''Skye''. It's true enough. If Coulson didn't find those photos he'd be dead right now. ''She helped you?'' Ward gets that love struck look on his face, tries to hide it but fails. ''Not exactly''. Ward sits at his desk, spreads out his hands. ''Tell me everything''.

　

*

　

''May!'' Skye turns to see the Calvary enter her living room, Ellie Rose leaps into the older woman's arms. ''Ellie!'' Cal stays in Skye's arms, he's been extra clingy since Grant left. Mack is in the kitchen making a sanwich and Thomas is supposed to be here any minute. Skye told the kids this morning that Daddy needed her help, it didn't go well. Tantrums were thrown, screams echoed through the house, toys crashed against walls. It was not a pretty scene.

　

Normally Ellie Rose and Cal are pretty level headed, rarely do they ever throw fits like that. Unless it's bed time then all bets are off, otherwise Skye and Ward were blessed with calm children. That's not the case today and Skye understands why. Skye and Ward never take missions together, they want at least one parent to be here with the children. They did once but it wasn't a problem because it was just Ellie Rose at the time who was too young to understand what was going on. So Skye completely understands the melt downs this morning.

　

And she feels horrible about it, but Grant could be in trouble. Coulson is being vauge on her husband's whereabouts and it's making her nervous. As soon as May has hugged and kissed Ellie Rose and Cal, Skye drags her to the edge of the living room where they are out of ear shot. Mack has pulled out a board game for them and is setting it up on the coffee table, Ellie in his lap. ''Care to tell me where the hell my husband is?'' ''Coulson want''-

　

''I don't give a damn what Coulson wants, where is Grant? Please tell me he's okay''. ''He's fine Skye''. There's a small sigh of reflief. ''So what happened?'' There's a knock on the front door before Thomas Ward steps inside. ''Uncle Thomas!'' Ellie Rose yells and makes a bee line for Thomas, Cal is sitting on the couch looking down at the coffee table, like he's studying the board game intently. Thinking about every angle, how to win. He's definitely Ward's son.

　

''Ellie I've missed you!'' Thomas searches the room for Skye, who half glares at May before going to greet her brother in law. ''Hey thanks for coming''. ''Of course''. He hugs her quickly, kisses Ellie's cheek. ''Where's my nephew?'' Cal's head peeks out from above the couch, when Thomas's eyes meet his Cal quickly scrambles off the couch and slams into Skye's legs. Begging for her to pick him up. ''Man kid you look just like your Dad''.

　

At the mention of Ward Cal whimpers and hides his face in Skye's hair. ''It's okay baby''. She tells him, kissing the top of his head. ''Mommy said Daddy needed her help''. Ellie tells Thomas who carries her to the couch. ''He does, that's why I'm here. May and I are going to stay with you and your brother until they get back, won't that be fun?'' Ellie Rose looks up at her Uncle with big eyes and gives him the cutest look she can muster. ''It would be better if we didn't have bedtime''.

　

Skye rolls her eyes, Thomas almost falls for it until May walks up to them, arms crossed. ''Not happening, sorry kiddo''. Ellie Rose pouts until Mack draws her attention back to the board game. Which distracts Cal as well. ''So where's my brother?'' Thomas asks Skye as she walks into her bedroom to grab her bags. ''Don't know, May won't talk''. ''But he's okay?'' ''May assured me he's alive. Otherwise I don't know. I'll call you as soon as I know something''.

　

Skye walks out into the living room, an ache in her chest. She hates leaving her babies. It's the worst feeling in the world. Cal is the first to react when she puts her bags by the front door, he starts wailing and throws himself into another tantrum. Which causes Ellie Rose to start crying, Skye gathers both of them in her arms and it takes everything in her to fight back her own tears. Keeps repeating in her head that she has to do this, she has to save their father.

　

It takes her half an hour to calm them down, May was a big help. Once the tears have dried Skye gets on the floor and crushes Ellie Rose and Cal to her chest. ''Daddy needs me, and once we're done I promise we'll be home before you know it. Okay? Listen to May and Uncle Thomas, can you be good for Mommy?'' Skye looks both of them in the eye, so much of Ward and herself in their tiny little faces. Ellie nods, wipes her face.

　

Cal's lip trembles and he holds on tightly to Skye. ''I have to go buddy''. Ellie Rose puts her hand on her brother's shoulder, who pulls away from Skye. Her eyes fill with tears when Cal takes his sister's hand and holds it tightly in his own. She kisses both of them quickly, tells them she loves them so so much and hugs them hard one more time. May and Thomas both swear they'll be safe, not that Skye had any doubts. Her children are in the safest hands.

　

Skye is halfway out the door before she turns and looks back, blows a kiss to her children. Who wave at her, tell her they love her. ''They're going to be fine Tremors''. ''I know, I just hate leaving them''. ''We're going to find Ward, bring him home and it will all be fine''. It takes a few hours to get to the Playground, Skye is greeted by Fitz and Simmons when her and Mack walk in. ''Are you two going to tell me what happened to Ward?'' ''Coulson wants to tell you''.

　

She walks into Coulson's office, searches the room for Ward. Coulson is the only one present. ''Coulson what the hell?'' ''Skye just''- ''Tell me what happened, please. I'm going crazy over here''. Phil puts his hands on her shoulders and she takes a deep calming breath. Studies the face of the man who has become such a father to her. He's worried and is trying to hide it. ''Ward met with Marcus Stanley, things went sideways''. ''What?''

　

Coulson plays back the camera footage. Marcus tells Ward that there's another dimension out there where he's in danger and so is she. At the mention of her Skye can tell that's when the game changed, when he started to believe the Inhuman. ''Coulson that doesn't make sense, there's no such thing as alternate dimensions''. ''Just keep watching''. Skye is about to give up, to tear down this Playground until she finds Grant, when a blue light flashes in the containment module.

　

When it clears Grant and Kebo are gone, it's just Marcus by himself. ''What just happened? Where did they go?'' Coulson turns back to Skye, and Fitz starts explaining to her that other universes do exist and that's more than likely where Grant ended up. Somewhere else to try and save himself from whatever danger Marcus told him about. Skye sets her jaw, squares her shoulders. ''I want to talk to Marcus''. ''Can you handle yourself?''

　

Skye glares at Coulson. ''Yes I can, but he just sent my husband off god knows where so excuse me if I'm not exactly friendly at the moment''. ''You want to go after Ward''. Simmons says as her and Skye are on their way to the containment module. ''Yeah. Kebo is bound to screw something up so I need to be sure those two idiots gets back here in one peice''. Simmons smiles and tells her to be careful, Skye promsies she will be.

　

Skye reaches the door, takes a deep breath. Here we go. Ward went to another timeline to save himself from dying. Which timeline? Before Shield or during? After the fall of Hydra? When he was running Hydra? And apparently Skye herself is in danger as well in this universe, she has no doubt that Grant is going to try and save her there too.

　

The only question is who are they supposed to save each other from? Shield or themselves?


	4. Give Me the Burden, Give Me the Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant has a much needed discussion with his counterpart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I just loved writing this one.
> 
> As always comment and let me know how you feel about it!

''You know how this is going to end''. Grant tells his counterpart, who sips his drink calmly. ''I do, with Coulson dead''. Grant shakes his head sadly, ''that's not going to bring Kara back''. Ward grimaces at the mention of her, the pain of her absence heavy in his chest. ''Coulson deserves to die''. ''I thought that way once too, but someone made me see everything in a different light''. The unspoken name hangs between them, the woman they both love.

　

Grant can tell his other self does not want to broach the subject of Skye, he closed that chapter long ago and expects nothing from her except hatred and anger. Won't even open up to the possibility that she loves him still, that she always has and always will. Grant folds his hands in his lap, treads the waters carefully. ''She's happy you know, in my world. That's all you ever wanted for her''. Ward's face in a blank stone mask.

　

''Look I know you didn't come here to talk about Skye, maybe where your from she doesn't hate your guts. But that's not the case here, she'll never forgive me''. ''You'd be surprised''. Ward raises an eyebrow at Grant, ''she shot me''. ''And not a day goes by where she doesn't regret it. We've done bad things and for a while I used to think Shield and Skye were justified in what they did. But they weren't, you and I deserved better. I'm sorry that you didn't get it here''.

　

Ward lets his emotions play on his face for a moment. Pain, anger regret bleeding in and out of his skin. Before he clears his throat, shuts down all his past mistakes. ''It makes no difference now. Skye may have saved you, but she won't do it here''. The two men are quiet, the only sound filling the air is the occasional small comment from Kebo he thinks they don't hear. ''This road you're going down, it's going to get you killed''.

　

Grant almost rolls his eyes at the smirk that takes over Ward's face. ''I can handle it''. ''The Inhuman that sent me here said you were in danger, that you were going to die''. ''I'll be fine''. Was Grant always this stubborn and cocky? He's gettting a headache already, is this what Kebo had to put up with all those years ago? ''I know you want Shield to pay for everything they've done and in another life I wanted all the same things you did''. ''There's a but coming''.

　

Kebo says from behind the closed door and Ward mutters something about wishing he'd of stayed dead. It's a joke neither Kebo nor Grant welcome. ''But it's going to get you killed, there was a time in my world that Coulson almost killed me, if not for Skye I wouldn't be here''. Ward clenches his jaw, ''it all comes back to Skye with you doesn't it Romeo? She's not in my life anymore, if given the chance she'd pull the trigger again''.

　

Grant knows all too well the pain Ward is feeling over the absense of Skye, she has always been his compass, his north. Which before she had become his Grant always felt guilty for putting her in a position like that, it just made his betryal all the more worse for both of them. ''She's in love with you''. Ward scoffs, like the idea is so absurd, guess in his time frame it is. ''I know you don't believe it but deep down she does''. There's an edge, a warning in Ward's tone when he speaks.

　

''Skye was just a brief chapter in my life, she's closed now. Done with''. Grant's smile is not kind when he responds, ''do you really think lying to yourself is going to work? I'm you, literally. She was much more than a brief fling and you know it, you will love her until the day you die. And if there's another life after this, you'll love her still. You thought you loved Kara and in a way you did, she was there with you when no one else was. Understood you, cared for you. But all those holes you tried to fill when Skye left you will never be filled''.

　

Ward leans back in his chair, studies the slightly older version of himself. Grant seems different than Ward, less damaged. Pieces of him have been put back into place, the ones that Garrett and Shield left. He seems almost homesick, eager to get back to the Skye who loves him. And there's envy in Ward's heart, so much so that he starts to hate the man in front of him. He is everything Ward should have been, got the perfect girl, perfect life, all the love he could want.

　

''In your world are you still Shield's traitor? The lying bastard? Or did Skye save you from that too?'' Grant detects the bitterness in Ward's tone and ignores it. ''Shield and I have a complicated relationship but things are better, we're a family. Like it used to be''. Ward suddenly turns sad, nostalgic. Thinking of those days on the Bus so many years ago, it was another life. A simpler time, he'd give anything to have it all back. His home.

　

These thoughts make Ward jealous and somber, his counterpart has everything Ward has always craved. ''But that has more to do with the kids than anything, I think''. Grant lets that tiny piece of information slip on purpose, Ward knows Grant wouldn't reveal anything on accident. Grant watches Ward absorb this news, his eyes widen slightly. Pupils dilate, the hands on the desk falter slightly. ''Kids?'' Ward chokes out, struggling to maintain his cool.

　

Grant smiles in a way that only a father can when thinking about his children. ''Yeah, they're probably the main reason Coulson hasn't shot me yet. They're amazing just like their mother. Ellie Rose is five now, Cal is three, they look like me in a lot of ways. But there's so much of Skye in them, especially Ellie Rose. Cal is very shy, he adores Skye to no end''. Grant looks back at Ward who has this far away expression on his face. Like he's trying to picture it all.

　

A house, white picket fence. A world where Coulson doesn't want his head on a plate, a universe where Skye loves him so much that she bears his children. ''You can have all of that, you know. If you just stop, go back into hiding. Give up Hydra, I know your plan for it but it won't end well. Get out while you still can Ward, while you're still alive''. Ward cocks his head to the side, taps his fingers on the wooden desk. His stare blank and hard.

　

''Hate to break it to you lover boy but none of that is in the cards for me. Skye will never look at me the same way, she will never have my children. So if you just came here to remind me of all the things I will never have, get out. And I can handle Shield, Phil Coulson doesn't scare me. While I appreciate the concern I'll be fine. Is that it? Are you done with your pitch to turn me back over to the light?'' Grant sighs, doesn't remember being this stubborn in the early days.

　

''Told you this wouldn't work boss! This trip was a bust, I'm missing all of my favorite shows by the way. You owe me for that''. Grant rolls his eyes, ''I recorded them this morning for you''. Kebo sticks his head through the door. ''You did?'' Grant nods, ''how could I forget? You wouldn't shut up about it''. Kebo looks to Ward and scowls, gestures to Grant. ''See? That's what I good friend does, he doesn't get me killed''. It's Ward's turn to roll his eyes.

　

''I wasn't even there when it happened, Morse got the best of you''. ''There's not a universe out there where I'd believe that''. Ward shrugs, ''it's what happened''. Kebo makes a few more snarky comments before leaving them alone once more. ''How do you put up with him?'' Grant actually chuckles, ''whiskey. And sometimes he's not so bad. He's actually gotten a little better over the years''. There's a silence, a ghost hangs between the two men.

　

''We were brain washed Ward, everything that you've done wasn't entirely your fault. Garrett is to blame for most of it, I'm glad he's dead. He built you up the way he wanted, made you a solider. And now you don't know who you are, I'm sorry for that. I can help you, if you want''. At the mention of his former mentor Ward blanches. ''Kara was the only one who understood that''. ''I know, but nothing you do can ever bring her back. This need for revenge is only going to destroy you''.

　

Grant can tell that none of his words are getting to Ward. He has accepted his fate, that he doesn't deserve forgiveness or redemption, that there's nothing left to give but hate and anger inside. Maybe Kebo was right, maybe Marcus should have sent Skye instead. She has always been able to get through to him, too seek out his demons and help Grant tame them. This Ward doesn't have that support system, that drive to be a better man for someone else.

　

''My plans aren't changing, they will remain the same. You came here to save me but you've wasted your time. Go back to your family, they need you. I don't''. Ward stands and Grant does as well. ''Maybe you've given up, but I'm not. Everyone is capable of being saved, everyone deserves a second chance. Even you''. Ward's smirk is full of self pity. ''You're the only one who thinks so''. ''Like I said before, I can help you''. Ward is about to ask him how, when Kebo suddenly burst into the room, Hydra agents behind him.

　

''We've got comapny''. Ward is the first one to rush out, hand pulling out a gun. ''It's Shield, guess they didn't like you destroying your tracker''. Kebo tells him. ''Damn it''. Grant follows his other self into the heart of the wearhouse, he's barking off orders left and right. Grant searches for May but doesn't see her. Suddenly the doors crack open and the room is filled with gun fire, Grant doesn't see a familiar face amoungst the sea of Shield agents.

　

Ward meets their attack head on, Grant hesitates. He's not Shield's enemy here, and bullets don't come anywhere near him or Kebo. It takes a few moments for Ward to notice this, and when he does he scowls at Grant. ''You led them here!'' Grant opens his mouth to respond but then the Calvary comes out of the shadows and strikes. Ward gives her a grin before punching her hard in the jaw. Everything happens very quickly after that.

　

Hydra crushes the Shield agents, and somewhere somehow May gets hurt. Grant sees her go down, sees Ward's finger on the trigger of his gun. Grant doesn't even think as he hurls himself across the space, jumps in front of May. The bullet hits his arm instead of her face, Grant takes the hit, rolls over and stands. Faces Ward who's wearing a look of betrayal so heavy it looks painful. Grant meets his eyes for a moment before leaning over May and checking her for wounds. Few broken ribs, a black eye, her mouth is so full of blood she can't speak.

　

Her leg is broken as well, as is her collar bone. Grant is actually baffled, stumped that Ward has injured her in such a way. ''Boss!'' Grant turns his head only to be met with Ward's fist. Grant spits out a small amount of blood onto the floor. Forgot how much force he's capable of throwing back for a punch. ''I can explain''- ''Coulson sent you didn't he? He sent you to kill me''. There's a gun in Grant's face and time seems to slow to a crawl. Grant doesn't breathe or blink.

　

And then Kebo ever faithful has his own gun trained on Ward's heart. ''You shoot him you die too. You really want to do that to Skye? To make her raise those kids alone?'' Ward falters at this, the thought of Skye in pain because of him again makes an ache present in his chest. Grant seeing this, relaxes. So he looks over May again, who has fallen unconscious. ''Shield renforcements will be here soon, you need to get out''. Grant tells Ward.

　

''I'm not here to kill you, I'm trying to save you''. Ward looks around the wearhouse, and while Kebo and Grant are distracted by May, he slips away unnoticed. ''That went smashing''. Kebo comments as they put May safely in the car and Grant gets in the driver's seat. ''It went as expected. I think you were right Kebo''. Kebo rolls down the window as they take off, leaving Hydra in the dust. ''Right about what robot?'' ''I think he needs Skye''.

　

Kebo rolls his eyes. ''You two are love struck fools I swear''.

　

''You saved her life''. Grant is back at the Playground in Coulson's office where he's just briefed the Director on the events in the wearhouse. Grant only nods. ''Why? She wanted to kill you less than twelve hours ago''. ''I couldn't just let her die. Where I'm from we're friends, and she loves my kids. I wasn't going to let Ward hurt her''. Coulson studies Grant, he's so different. He's everything Ward should have been, and there's a small trace of bitterness in Coulson's heart.

　

''It seems a lot of things are very different in your world. Like me and you for example, those pictures on your phone make it seem like we're friends''. Grant feels as if he's on very thin ice and walks carefully. ''We are, my kids love you''. Phil cracks at this slightly which was Grant's goal. ''Look I don't expect you to give me your full trust, it's too early for that. But I promise you I'm not here to hurt anyone at Shield. My goal is to stop Ward and get back to my family''.

　

Coulson absorbs the man in front of him, this is a version of Grant Ward he's never met. It's very odd. Coulson would be lying if he said it didn't make him uneasy, that it almost reminds him of the Agent Ward he met so long ago. Back when he trusted the man with his life, trusted him with his team. They were a family once, way back when. And in Grant's world they are again, and that's all Coulson wants. For the bonds he made on the Bus to come back in full swing.

　

''Tell me all about your life, what happened to make Shield and Skye trust you again. What happened that allowed me to understand you, to make my need for revenge stop''. ''It's a long story Phil''. ''I've got time''. So Grant does, tells Coulson everything. How Skye is and always has been the light of his life, how she saved him from himself. When he's done Coulson is in almost disbelief, his eyes are wide and uncertain. ''Skye forgave you''. ''She did''.

　

''And so did all of us''. Grant nods, shifts in his chair. Coulson doesn't speak for a long time. Which suits Grant just fine, he's beginning to miss Skye and his children so much. Aches to be with them. ''What's your plan now? I'm going to assume you didn't get through to yourself''. Grant nods, folding his hands into his lap. ''I have a different approach, one I think will work. But it's going to require me to go dark for a while''. ''Alright, what is it?''

　

''I'm going to take Hydra down from the inside out''.

　

*

　

Skye walks into the containment module, and Marcus Stanley stares back at her. He's afraid, so she comes to the conclusion that he knows who she is. ''Where did you send my husband?'' No response. She closes the door, steps further into the room and he backs up so he's pressed into the wall. Normally Skye wouldn't snap so easily, but the thought of losing Grant, that something has happened to him breaks her. She takes Marcus by the shirt and slams him into the wall.

　

One arm is braced against his throat, he struggles slightly at the lack of air. ''I'm not going to ask again, where is he? What the hell did you do to him?'' Nothing. Skye rolls her shoulders, flexes her free hand and the room shakes. He gupls, his eyes wide. ''Tell me what I want to know. Now''. Marcus is trembling when he responds, ''I can send you there, if you want. To find him''. Skye hears Coulson protest from the other side of the door, it's ignored.

　

''Do it. How can I get back? When I find him how can I make it back to this world?'' Marcus gives her a small smile, ''I'll know. When your mind is ready I'll know. Brace yourself it's going to be a bumpy ride''. She does as she's told. ''In this alternate dimension things will happen that you might not like. If Grant is unable to save himself, the burden might fall to you''. Skye is about to comment and say that she's saved him before, she can do it again.

　

But the air suddenly turns thick, a light flashes and she has this falling sensation. She lands hard on her knees, rolls to the impact. There's a heavy warm wind, her skin meets something hot and free against her cheek. Skye opens her eyes to find herself on an open landscape, the sky mute and a dark shade of blue. There's more than one moon. And with a sick feeling she knows exactly where she is. No longer on earth.

　

She's on the planet Simmons was sucked into. Maveth.


	5. If You Must Die Sweetheart, Die Knowing Your Life Was My Life's Best Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Skye make it off Maveth alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are welcome, thank you for reading!

Skye blinks back against the dust, the moons hanging high almost taunting her. How in the hell is she supposed to get out of here? Why did Marcus send her to an alien planet, let alone the one Simmons was trapped on all that time ago? With a sick feeling in her gut Skye quickly realizes which timeline she's in. This was where she was known as Daisy, and the fued between Shield and Hydra became personal. Ward is the Director in this universe.

　

Which means Coulson is out for blood. This is the planet where Coulson tries to kill Ward. In Skye's dimension she stopped Phil from hurting him, Ward got off this planet safely with Fitz by his side. She doesn't know what's going to happen here, who's going to live or die. But why is she on this planet specifically? She doubts anyone from Shield or Hydra is even here, what a coincidence that would be. That she's on Maveth the exact moment Coulson and Ward are.

　

Skye looks around the desert like landscape and sighs, decides to start walking. There isn't a lot to look at, just piles and piles of sand. She's weary, remembering in her day the creature that was on this planet. The threat that loomed over them all if Ward didn't bring back Fitz in one piece. Is it still here? She can't remember what Fitz told her about it's weaknesses, if it had any. Skye wipes the back of her palm across her forehead, how is she going to get off this planet?

　

''Skye?'' She freezes in her steps, she'd know that voice anywhere. Ward. He's here. She turns to find him a few feet away from her, shock on his face. Skye can tell instantly that it's not her husband. This Ward is slightly younger, more broken. In a very similiar state to when she first came back to him all those years ago. But much like Grant, Ward looks at her like she's the sun. Skye muses on the fact that some things never change, no matter what universe she's in.

　

Ward takes in the woman before him, and realizes that it's not the Skye he's used to. Granted he hasn't seen Skye in a very long time, but this one is different. He can't exactly pin what it is that makes him question her, but there's something. Plus he takes in the long hair that travels down her back she had bangs the last time they saw each other. He notices her wedding ring and knows that this is the Skye from Grant's world, his wfe. The one who loves him, and his already bitter heart hardens further.

　

Skye is looking at him like she's overjoyed to see him, it's not an expression he's associated with her in years. It stumps him, another thing she hasn't done to him in ages. And then she flashes that smile of hers, like she knows him. All his demons, those ghosts not even Kara knew about. Which he supposes she does, Grant probably told her all of it. She no longer looks sad or bitter like she did when Coulson recruited him on that mission last year to save her.

　

She looks happy, no trace of the past hanuts her eyes. There's a relief at this that Ward does not understand. He should be cautious about her, she did shoot him four times. She hates him, would love to see him rot on this god forsaken planet. And then he's the one who is frozen on the spot when her dark eyes meet his. They are so full of love and adoration, so plane on her face that it throws him. He actually for half a second believes that maybe she thinks he is her Grant. Her husband. But quickly dismisses the idea, she's smarter than that.

　

But the look on her face has him shaking slightly. Skye has only looked at him this way twice. Once in that janitor's closet in what feels like another lifetime, and once at the Providence base. When he told her he wasn't a good man, before he broke her heart. Broke apart the only family they had both ever known. Ward finds himself wanting to fall down at her feet and beg for her forgiveness, for things she has probably already forgiven her Grant for.

　

This isn't the Skye in his world that needs his apologies, but he wants to give them to her anyway. Tell her that Grant was right about everything, that he will love her always. And if he should die he'll love her in the next life as well. He has to remind himself that this Skye already knows all of that, that she's the wrong woman to lay his soul before. Ward forces the words down into his stomach, bites them back when they move up to his throat.

　

Skye comes to him, looking radiant against the back drop of the moons, the blue atmosphere around them. ''What are you doing here?'' She asks, and Ward realizes he's missed the sound of her voice. The last words they spoke to each other were so long ago and she was still so angry with him. ''I could ask you the same thing''. ''I asked you first''. Ward has the urge to roll his eyes, a familiar reaction where Skye is concerned. ''Do you know who I am?''

　

To anyone else it'd be a stupid question, but Ward knows what she means. If he knows she is not the Skye he's used to. Ward nods, ''my guess is you're from the same dimension that the other me came from''. She seems surprised, like she wasn't expecting Grant to reach him already. ''You and Grant met already?'' Ward looks around with expert eyes and tells her they need to get out of the open. Somewhere safe and hidden. Skye nods, trusting him. Something else he isn't familiar with. Trust with her has been long dead.

　

''When did Grant find you?'' Ward has led her to a vast valley of rocks, safely hidden for a moment. They are tucked in a tight corner, shoulders touching. Skye clearly doesn't mind, but Ward is on edge. The last time he was free to be this close to her, they were two very different people. Skye seems to know this, puts a soft hand on his arm. It also doesn't escape his notice the way she's looking at him, her eyes dark and wide. The way her hand clutches his dark gray shirt like she's holding onto him for dear life.

　

''I'm sorry, I've just been so worried about you. Or Grant, he left a few days ago and I've been so scared''. Her voice breaks, and Ward fights his hands that itch to hold her. He has no right, thought he buried those feelings for this woman deep down. Clearly seeing her has brought them to light, and Ward is struggling with himself. Skye looks into his eyes, so full of understanding and sympathy. ''Are you alright? What are you even doing out here?''

　

Concern. She's actually concerned for his well being, this throws him as well. Ward locks everything down, puts this situation in a box to mull over later. Right now his main objective is to get what he came here for, and get both of them back to earth without incident. ''I'm fine. Hydra business that I needed to attend to''. Skye raises an eyebrow which makes Ward think that his counterpart usually caves when she does this. It has the same effect on Ward.

　

''You came to another planet for Hydra business? God, Ward please tell me you aren't here to find that creature Fitz warned us about''. Skye has years of experience in reading his facial expressions, so she can tell that she's right. Which causes her to sigh, look at him in an almost fussing manner. ''You're an idiot, you do realize that this mission could get you killed right? You might be okay with that but I'm not''. He's struck by the emotion in her voice, so raw.

　

''The Skye from this world could care less if I lived or died''. This causes Skye to frown. Ward is a broken man who needs someone to hold him, tell him that everything is going to be okay. That someone cares about him. So that's what she does. Clearly Grant couldn't get through to his other half, maybe she can. After all she did save him once before, why not do it again? Carefully so he has time to decide if wants it or not, she wraps both arms around his bicep. ''I care. I care if you live or die Ward''. This may not be her husband, but it's version of him. And she can't stand by and watch him suffer.

　

He's clearly shaken by her comment but hides it well. ''It's not true by the way, Skye does care about you. She might not show it, but she does. Trust me robot, I know''. She winks at him and Ward finds himself smiling. She smiles back and there's the sensation of a weight falling off his chest. Something he's held onto for so long is gone from him, always seeing the hatred in Skye's face. That's not the case here. ''You know Grant said something similiar''. ''What did he tell you?'' So Ward gives her a run down of their conversation a few days ago.

　

''You're happy in your world''. Skye nods, her arms still around his. Ward has relaxed in her embrace, and just like her husband he begins to melt under her touch. ''And so are you. Ward you can be happy again, just let me help you. I did it once, I can do it again''. Ward does not answer for a long moment, surveys their surroundings as the dust begins to pick up. ''There's nothing left for me''. Ward looks down at her, sees everything he can't have.

　

''That's not true. You deserve happiness Ward, and you'll get it. I'm not leaving you until that happens''. But he's shaking his head, not believing her. ''It was all over when I betrayed the team, when I left you''. There's old sadness in Skye's face, they've had this conversation in another time. And somewhere in that universe Grant listened to her, but not this one. Ward thinks he is too far gone, that he deserves nothing. Skye moves and cups his cheek, it's a shock to his system.

　

Her smooth skin against the stubble on his cheek. It takes him back to a place full of board games, early morning training sessions and wrapping her hands before the sun came up. Innocent times, before the world caved in and he burned too many bridges to ever forgive himself. ''You are not worthless Ward, everyone is capable of being saved''. Her expression is so full of love he can't breathe. ''I wish I could believe you''. A shadow catches his eye before she can respond, and in one quick move he's shoving Skye behind him.

　

''When I tell you to run, run. Don't look back. Hydra is going to be opening a portal in exactly twenty minutes. We don't have a lot of time, we have to make it over that ridge''. Ward points to a distance rather far away and Skye's hands begin to clutch his back. Ward pushes down the feelings that follow. ''That creature is here, isn't it?'' Ward nods and hides a jump when her small hand slips into his palm. ''Well let's go then super spy''. She has too much faith in him, he thinks. He doesn't deserve it.

　

A dust storm suddenly strikes and Skye can't see. She's relying on Ward at this point as they sprint across the sand. He never once let's go of her hand or falters in his step. She starts to sweat as the minutes stretch on, her fingers slipping inside of Ward's. He tightens his grip almost to the point of pain, but she doesn't mind. Then she can't see at all, the dust is so thick and blinding. She stops moving, and a sharp tug brings her back to reality.''We have to keep moving Skye!'' ''I can't see anything! I don't even know where we're going!''

　

His hold on her remains firm. She can't see him but he's rooting her into place like Grant has over the past years. It's comforting, in a way. Even if he is not her husband, Skye knows Ward would never let anything happen to her. ''We're almost there, just a little longer''. ''God you sound like my SO again''. She thinks he laughs, but isn't sure. Skye isn't sure how long they keep running, but Ward suddenly stops. ''Ward? What's wrong?'' He let's go of her hand, which is the first red flag. ''Skye, go''. She squints and goes rigid.

　

The air has cleared some what, just enough for her to see what's happening. That evil Hydra creature is in front of them, a black mass that screams danger. It's faceless, but Skye could swear there's a chill radiating from it that gives goose bumps on her arms. ''Don't be an idiot, I'm not going without you''. ''Skye get the hell off this planet now''. ''I'm not going anywhere without you''. Ward actually starts pulling her in the other direction, all the while keeping her behind him. ''Grant Ward if you dont''- A sound cuts her off.

　

Ward's sudden halt in movement gives her pause. But the sound. Oh god the sound. A crunch, an exhale of breath. Painful. Broken. Ward suddenly slumps and falls to the ground. Skye screams and is on her knees beside him. Not even caring about the creature that could very well attack her next. ''Ward? Ward? Can you hear me?'' She grabs at his face that's growing pale. What the hell happened? Skye looks down at swallows back vomit.

　

His chest. His chest has been caved in. Oh god. ''Ward? Ward look at me, look at me. You're going to be fine. I promise I'm going to get you out of here, okay? I just need you to hold on''. She chokes on her tears, on the dust working it's way into her lungs. ''The portal will open soon and I'm going to get you home okay? You are not allowed to die on me, not again''. Ward's breathing is becoming slow under her hands. He's staring up at her like she's the most beautiful person he's ever seen.

　

Skye can't react. Or breathe. Or think. What's happening? Her hands continue to grab at his face, screaming his name over and over. ''Stay with me please. Grant just don't leave, please don't. Hold on, just hold on a second longer''. His cheeks are soaked with her tears and his hands twitch at his side, begging to soothe her. Comfort her in way. To tell her he's sorry, sorry that she has to see a version of her love die. ''Skye''. He draws out, his voice ragged and weak.

　

She leans her forehead against his, hands still cupping cheeks. ''Ward I love you, I would love you in any lifetime. Stay with me, stay. Please. I won't lose you again''. She closes her eyes and sobs into his skin, her whole body shaking with an old grief that she never thought she'd have to go through again. The planet fades the wind the danger means nothing in this moment. When Skye leans back to look at Ward's face she screams. His whiskey eyes are staring at nothing.

　

His breathing is no longer under her fingers. Her powers seek out the vibrations of his life force, but come up empty. ''No no no no no Ward you can't. You can't go away you can't leave me this wasn't supposed to happen. Skye loves you, I love you and you can't just leave''. Her words become a jumbled mess, her teeth clash against her lips and her lungs feel like they are on fire.

　

She can't be. Skye can't be going through this again. Logically a part of her knows that this isn't her husband, that Grant is still alive somewhere out there. But this is him, in a sense. And she's just had to watch him die, again. Skye curls herself around his body, using her own as a shield against whatever is coming for him. There are no words to describe her in this moment, just that a sadness has overtaken everything inside her. That it hurts. Hurts every cell in her body.

　

Skye can't form a proper thought, all she wants to do is lie here with him. Her hands in his hair. If someone were observing this situation from above they would see Skye with her small form tucked into Ward's. Her already raw voice saying his name over and over, her tears soaking into the gray shirt he'll never take off again. Her face buried in his neck that no longer holds a pulse. They could hear her occasional screams, the sobs that tear out of her mouth.

　

They would also see when she loses it, when it's too much for her to take. To absorb and deal with. So she slumps against Ward's body, going limp and her mind growing dark. So she isn't aware when another portal opens, when it isn't who Ward said it would be. It's not Hydra, it's Shield. Coulson and Fitz to be exact, they arrive close to where Skye is, and of course recognize her instantly. In half a second Coulson has her in his arms and him and Fitz look down at Ward.

　

No words are exchanged, nothing is said on behalf of the man who was once their friend. Neither men spare a glance back as they get Skye off Maveth and back to earth. Leaving the blue skies behind, not knowing the horror that will be unleashed because of that mistake.

　

''Wait so you're sure sir?''

　

''Ward is really dead?''

　

''Who killed him?''

　

''Why was she there in the first place?''

　

''Shouldn't someone find Grant and tell him?''

　

''He's off the grid Fitz''.

　

''Coulson you said she was lying next to his body?''

　

''I'm glad he's dead''.

　

''Skye won't be''.

　

''Where is Daisy? Has anyone told her about recenet events?''

　

Skye opens her eyes slowly and with struggle. It feels like they've been glued shut for a long time. Her entire body aches, her heart feels like it's in shambles. She remembers everything, it all comes back in a rush. Seeing the other Ward and then losing him. Skye thinks she might be calling out for him but her throat is so sore and dry. ''It's alright Skye, you're safe now''. Is that Simmons? Is she still in the other dimension? Or is she at Shield, her Shield back home?

　

Simmons is standing next to her with short hair. So Skye is still in the other world, the one where she watched Ward die again. Skye sits up and takes in her enviorment. She's in the lab on a cot, everyone from the team is there. It's odd not seeing Grant amoung their friends and Skye has to remind herself that this isn't the life she's used to. If it was none of this would have happened. Skye looks around the room, no one looks sad about the situation.

　

Which makes her angry. Again she has to remind herself that none of these people love Ward like they do in her world, they are all glad he's dead. Skye looks Coulson dead in the eye, the room shakes violently. ''Where is my husband?'' Coulson exchanges a look with May, Skye notices that her counterpart is not present at the moment. ''Why don't you get some rest Skye and I'll explain everything''. ''Is he dead? Dead like Ward?'' She chokes on the words, puts a hand over her mouth to cover the sob.

　

Skye heard Coulson say he was off the grid a second ago, but he could have been lying. ''I don't need rest. What I need is for you to tell me if I have to kill you or not. Because if you harmed Grant in any way I will tear this place apart and lock you inside''. Her hysterical tone turns hostile and the Playground rumbles, ceiling tiles start to fall. Before anyone can respond a needle is slid into her vein, and Skye falls back against the pillows.

　

Coulson honestly considers putting her in Vault D, but when Grant gets back and he finds out, it wouldn't be pretty for anyone. ''What are we going to do with her sir?'' Coulson looks at Skye with a frown. ''Wait for Grant to get back then we'll find a way to send them back home. They failed in their mission to save Ward. If that Inhuman exists in their world he will too in ours. Fitz find him for me''. ''Yes sir''. Coulson walks up to Skye, a woman so different than the one he's used to these days.

　

Her hair is long like when he first met her, Daisy Johnson does not reside in her bones. Coulson wishes more than anything some days that he could have those months on the Bus back. Where the world wasn't so cruel, where his team was still innocent and new. Not completely different versions of themselves that he hardly recognizes anymore. Looking down at Skye he is glad she found a life outside of this organization, she deserves to be happy.

　

So did Ward. And Coulson would be lying if he said he didn't feel a small pang in his chest at the knowledge that Ward is dead and gone.


	6. What Happened to the Soul That You Used to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Shield have a much needed talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are going to be crazy. @NorthernWolf & I are very excited for them.

''Ward didn't deserve to die like that''. This is the first time Skye has left the containment module in three days. She's sitting in one of the conference rooms, at the head of the table. Coulson and the team are spread around the table as well, Daisy is absent. According to Coulson she's been on a mission for quite some time and is expected to return shortly. Skye wonders if they're going to tell her about Ward. If they don't she will.

　

No one comments on how they disagree with her statement on Ward, even though they all do. This Shield hated everything about Grant Ward, Skye knows they are glad that he's dead and gone. Skye's reaction to his death was not a severe as the first time she watched Grant die years ago. Because a part of her knows that version of Ward was not her husband, Grant is still out there. She knows he will not be thrilled at recent events.

　

Skye doesn't have much of an appetite, and she misses her children terribly. She doesn't even want to be here anymore, all she wants is her small house tucked into the middle of nowhere, she wants Grant to hold her. To be here right now with her and tell her it's all going to be alright, they they will be home soon. She misses him, his smile, the calming balm he's been to her. Coulson must sense this is a difficult subject for her so he's refrained from asking her about what happened.

　

Except for now. Now he's called her and the rest of the team into this meeting so they can listen to every single detail. So May, Coulson, Fitz and Simmons can hear how Grant Ward won't be a problem for them anymore, that the traitor they hate more than anyone is gone from the world. It makes Skye sick, half of her wants to keep what happened on Maveth under wraps. Ward didn't deserve to go down like that, protecting her when he didn't have to.

　

There's a commotion in the door way and Skye looks up to see an agent stumble through. ''Sir Agent Johnson is back. She's asking for you''. Coulson gets up and Skye asks him if he's going to tell her about Ward. ''I'll leave that to you''. Over the past few days she's told Shield what she's doing here, her life back in her world. Grant has also told them everything it seems so she didn't have to speak much, which is a good thing. Grief still weighs heavy in her heart.

　

Coulson is gone for a long time, and Skye used this to her advantage to observe the team. No one seems saddened by the passing of their former friend, and Skye understands that, sort of. They haven't forgiven him and now they never will. Ward deserved so much better than what he got. He needed someone to understand him, and he died not knowing that Daisy did. That they have always been two sides of the same coin.

　

The thought is a sad one and Skye doesn't dwell on it. She has to remind herself that in her reality it did happen, Grant got a second chance. That they love each other and he's happy. He's alive, it makes her feel better for the most part. No one speaks, the silent stretches until Coluson is in the room once more. Skye looks up and meets a pair of brown eyes. It's the strangest thing in the world. Skye is staring at herself from across the room.

　

Observes Daisy Johnson with sharp eyes. Daisy with a name she thought she wanted, the one that would keep her parent's memory alive. With her short hair that she never really liked, and her cold steel walls that May taught her to build. There's an edge to Daisy, a warning for others not to get too close. She's closed off guarded and hard to reach, she's an ice princess just like the Calvary. Skye thinks back to when she was Daisy in her time line, did she always look so mean?

　

Did she always look so sad? Like she's seen all the horrors of this world and it spit her back out? That she's more machine than she is human these days? Daisy has allowed Shield to turn her into the perfect weapon, just like they did with Ward. This version of Skye is not happy, Skye can tell just by the way Daisy carries herself. She's lost so much in a short amount of time and Skye's heart aches for her counterpart. No one knows loss like they do.

　

Coulson has briefed Daisy on the situation at hand, he did not tell her about Grant and Skye's relationship. Only that an Inhuman sent Skye from another time line to try and save Ward, he didn't mention that she failed in that. Daisy was confused for the most part but accepted it, and now here she stands. In front of Skye with her long hair and relaxed eyes. It's weird, Daisy thinks Skye looks like she did before Shield found her.

　

Skye seems less damaged, like she's taken all the bad things in her life and dealt with them. Instead of just shoving them down into the dark parts of herself, hiding and burying them. Daisy wants to ask Skye how she did it, how she managed to scrape a life together outside of Shield. But she doesn't, just takes a seat beside Fitz who won't look at her. ''You look sad''. Skye tells Daisy, it's weird hearing her own voice in a different light.

　

''I could say the same about you''. Daisy can see depsite all the good in Skye's skin that there's grief, fresh and open. What happened? There's a trick of the light and something silver glitters off Skye's left hand. Daisy gapes at it, her mouth hanging open slightly. A wedding ring. Somewhere out in the universe Skye found someone to love her, despite all the baggage. Who? Lincoln? Someone else?

　

Skye follows Daisy's gaze and smirks. ''I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing here''. ''Coulson said you were trying to save Ward. Why? Why in the hell would you want to help him?'' Daisy's tone is hostile, controlled. It takes every ounce of training Skye has not to break. Daisy doesn't understand, in this world she's still hurt by what Ward did. ''You can lie to everyone here and they probably believe you Daisy, but you can't lie to me''.

　

Lincoln decides to join the conversation, having been standing beside Daisy when Coulson told her what was going on. He walks into the room and freezes on his way to sit beside Daisy. He has never seen her with long hair like this. She seems different than the woman he's used to, Skye is far less prickly than Daisy. Like she's taken all her ghosts and dominated them instead of letting them eat her alive.

　

''I don't know what you're talking about''. Daisy tells Skye, who watches with hawk eyes as Lincoln moves to sit next to Daisy. ''Everyone here may believe that you hate Grant Ward with everything in you. But I am you Daisy, I know that's not the case''. Daisy tries to hide her shock, but fails. Ignores the pointed glare May directs her way, the expression on Lincoln's face. ''Grant Ward is a traitor and a liar''. Skye rolls her eyes at May, ''so are you''.

　

The room is silent once more, all eyes are between Skye and Daisy. ''You and Ward aren't that different''. Both Skye and Daisy remember a similiar conversation with Ward so long ago, _''You and I aren't that different''._ Daisy closes her eyes for a brief moment. ''If I was dragged into this just so I can hear you talk about Ward, I'm leaving. I have nothing to contribute to this''. ''He's dead''. Skye says, not blinking as she takes in Daisy's reaction. Her face falls like the breath has been ripped out of her.

　

Dead. Daisy hears the words but doesn't feel them. Doesn't accept them. Her face has turned from sad to neutral though the shaking of her hands does not go unnoticed by Skye. Skye is looking at Daisy with understanding, matching grief for half a moment. Shield won't expect Daisy to mourn Ward, so she doesn't. And Skye watches as Daisy brushes the news off like it does not matter. But it does it does it does she knows it does.

　

''Good''. Daisy is lying through her teeth and Skye knows it. ''Good?'' Skye echoes and Daisy won't meet her eyes. ''He deserved to die''. Skye's laugh is harsh and she clenches her fists. ''You don't deserve him. Do you have any idea how much he loved you?'' May and Daisy share a look that has Skye reeling. ''He never loved me''. ''Yes he did''. Daisy raises a single eyebrow at Skye, ''and when did we jump aboard the Grant Ward fan club?''

　

''He died saving me''. Skye says, her voice low. Watches everyone absorb the information. May and Simmons have no reaction, neither does Lincoln. But Fitz, Daisy and Coulson don't seem surprised. Maybe Daisy just a smidge, she has a little depth into how deep Ward's feelings went for her. But love? Daisy isn't sure Ward knew how to love anyone. Not that he wasn't capable because after all she did say he felt too much, just that he didn't know how.

　

''We were going to get off that planet, he had a plan. And then that Hydra creature showed up, I don't know why it didn't try to kill me too''. Skye attempts to blink back tears but it doesn't work. She looks down at the dark oak table and blinks quickly, her vision swimming and warm. God she wishes Grant were here. Coulson told her earlier that he left not too long before she'd arrived, had plans for Hyda to try and make Ward see sense. Clearly that didn't work.

　

Daisy just stares at Skye with her big eyes and the room turns silent again. Coulson decides that everyone should leave the room because Skye looks like she's either about to break down or physically break something. ''We'll leave you to talk''. Daisy raises her head to look at her boss, ''about what? There's more than just Ward rotting away on Maveth?'' Skye winces but no one notices. Lincoln is the only one who lingers, and Daisy wraps her fingers with his and nods.

　

Honestly Skye just doesn't have it in her to hide her expression when Lincoln finally leaves the room and Daisy looks back at her. ''What?'' In Skye's time line her and Lincoln did not even make it, whatever small relationship they tried to start crashed and burned so fast it was laughable. She was so in love with Grant and Lincoln knew that, and once Grant came back into her life Lincoln stood no chance. Skye hasn't seen him since her mother died years ago.

　

''You and Lincoln''. Daisy just nods. ''Do you have a problem with that?'' Skye sits back down, rubs her hands over her face. Daisy sees that wedding ring again, Skye follows her gaze. ''I wake up every morning next to my beautiful husband who loves me more than his own life. We have two children that I love more than anyone in the world''. Skye gets a smile on her face that Daisy is sure can only be described as a mother's smile. ''And they adore their father and he them, we've never had a home Daisy, but in my world we finally do''.

　

''Shield is my home''. Skye gives her a sad smile, ''now we both know that isn't true. Shield hasn't been your home since Ward left''. This angers Daisy, her hands clench tightly against the table. ''Ward ruined everything, he desroyed the first family I'd ever had. We're still picking up the pieces of the mess he made''. ''He didn't destroy Shield alone Daisy, he wasn't the head of Hydra. He was just trying to save Garrett''. Daisy knows this, didn't she tell Coulson she finally understood Ward? It doesn't mean she forgives him, and it doesn't matter now.

　

Daisy starts processing the information she's been given. In another life she has everything she's ever wanted, a home, a family. Happiness. When was the last time Daisy was happy? When her smile was genuine and true like Skye's is? She has children for god sake, and Daisy finds herself becoming jealous. Starts to imagine what they look like, their names. If they look more like her or their father. Which has Daisy wondering exactly who the father is.

　

''Who did Ward turn out to be in your world? Who did he become?'' Skye gets this look in her eyes and Daisy starts putting the pieces together. Skye being so defensive of him from the start, how she was trying to dig up all those old feelings Daisy had buried. ''My husband''. ''What?'' That's the only response she can form at the moment, shock doesn't seem like a strong enough word. Daisy is baffled. Beneath all of it though, a small part of her is at ease with it.

　

It's okay. If Daisy was a different person that's who she'd want to end up with. ''You don't have to lie, I'm you. I know how you feel on the subject of Grant Ward, I know that he hurt you once. He hurt you in a way no one had because you opened yourself up to him, you trusted him and he betrayed you. So you covered the pain up with training, becoming the perfect agent for Coulson. But it didn't make it better, in fact you're starting to turn to stone''.

　

Daisy just stares at Skye, speechless. Skye takes that as her cue to continue. ''But you and I know the reason it hurt so much. Because it was real, because you loved him so much''. Daisy starts to tremble, but that's the only reaction Skye gets. She presses on, for some reason she needs to know that she's not wrong. That in this world Daisy loves him too, that she didn't lie to Ward while he was dying. ''He loved you Daisy, he would have given it all up for you''.

　

''But he didn't. Maybe in your universe he did. But not here, here he hurt everyone I care about. In my world he became the head of Hydra and tried to kill members of my team, I'm glad he's dead. Ward is no longer a threat''. Skye crosses her arms, leans back against her chair. ''Wow great respnse. Did you come up with that all on your own or did May help you? Or maybe it was Coulson, that sounds like something he'd have you say. We both know you are far from happy''.

　

Daisy shrugs, ''I have Lincoln''. ''He isn't Ward''. ''Guess it doesn't matter now. Ward and I will be nothing more than unfinished business''. The two women sit in the quiet, counting the ceiling tiles. ''You know he's different in my dimension. Grant actually got the help he needed and because of it he isn't so bitter anymore. And Shield took the time to understand him, I took a chance on him and it's the best thing I've ever done. I wish the same could have happened for you too''. Daisy looks like she wants to say ''me too'', but never does.

　

The room absorbs their lack of conversation for ten minutes until Daisy shifts in her seat. ''So what are you going to do now? You said your mission was to save Ward, are you going to go back home?'' Skye shakes her head, plays with the ring on her finger. ''I have to find Grant. He's the reason I'm here in the first place really''. Skye then goes deeper into the details of how she ended up here, and Daisy is surprised to find that Grant was actually here and she didn't know.

　

''Did you really expect Coulson to tell you?'' ''No, guess not. I just still can't believe it, you're married to Grant Ward''. Skye gives her what must be a private smile, so full of love. Daisy can't ever recall smiling about anyone like that before. Envy is in her chest so fast it takes her back. ''He's the love of my life''. Daisy looks down and can't take it. One single tear flows onto her cheek and she's quick to wipe it away. Skye thinks she hears Daisy mumble that Ward is the love of her life too, but can't be sure. She might have heard her wrong.

　

Coulson comes back a few minutes later and Skye asks him when they're expecting Grant to be back. ''I honestly don't know, he's off the grid''. ''Of course he is. Was anyone else with him or was he alone?'' ''Just some annoying guy in a leather jacket that wouldn't shut the hell up''. Skye smiles fondly, Kebo is still with him. Skye shrugs on her own leather jacket and stands. ''I'm going to find him''. ''Do you need back up?'' Coulson asks her as him and Daisy trail after her. ''Nope, I've got it''. ''How will you get home?'' Skye pauses at the concern in Phil's voice.

　

''The Inhuman that sent me here said he'll know when I'm ready''. The team wishes Skye luck as she leaves the Playground. Skye turns just as she's walking out the door and meets Daisy's eye. It's a look of grief, of understanding. It's 'I hope you find him', 'I'm glad you're happy' and ''One day you'll be happy too'. And then she's gone. Leaving a sea of confusion in her wake. Daisy has no idea what's waiting for her, that she will need Skye in the end of all things.

　

Daisy waits until she's in the security of her own bunk, when the cover of darkness in her ally. Ward is dead. She'll never again see his face, hear his laugh or that stupid cocky smirk he perfected. A part of her is indeed releived, not for her but for him. He isn't suffering anymore, no longer in pain from the damage of his cruel life. But a bigger part of her is crushed, he was once someone so important to her. He literally kept her alive on more than one occcasion.

　

And he never hurt her, no once. He had several opportunities to do so and never did. Ward did so many horrible things and there's probably a lot she doesn't want or need to know about. But he did reunite her with her parents in a way, he had good intentions when he stole her away to Puerto Rico and she got her powers. And the last time they spoke, god she'd been so cruel to him. So angry for everything he'd done, but she was no better.

　

She too turned her back on Shield and they didn't even bat an eyelash at it. Hell she was welcomed back with open arms and it was never brought up again. But when Ward does it because he was trying to save the only parental figure he's ever had, he's nearly beaten to death, thrown into prison by the same people he'd served for a decade. Where's the jutice in that? Why did she get a second chance for doing the exact same thing?

　

Regret stabs her in the chest. Ward died not knowing she understood him, that despite it all she still cared. He died thinking she hated him, and that's so far from the truth. Here in her room where it's safe she can admit it now. She doesn't hate him at all, and his death doesn't sit well with her. ''Hey, everything okay?'' Lincoln asks her as he crawls into her bed and puts a hand on her arm. ''Yeah I'm good''. He believes the lie so easily.

　

Skye was right about everything, she loves Ward. And somewhere out there they ended up together, like it was supposed to be. Like it should have been. But Daisy hasn't really ever gotten what she's wanted out of life and doesn't expect it to start any time soon. But one thought lingers in the back of her mind until she drifts off. If she had been here when Skye's Grant was here, what would she have done?

　

Would she see the person Ward could have become? Would they have exchanged words? Or would she just pretend he wasn't there? Pretend that it was a bad dream she'd wake up from. Or would she have seen him in a completely different light? And another scarier thought comes to her, one she brushes quickly under the rug. Would she have loved him too?

　

 

*

　

''I still think it's funny as hell that you got punched in the face by yourself. I mean how many people can say that?'' ''That happened almost three weeks ago Kebo''. Grant says from the bathroom where he's finishing up shaving. Over the past weeks him and Kebo have successfully dimished Hydra's numbers. Which is something Grant has always wanted to do, that's why he became Director all those years ago. And he would of done it perfectly had he not become Inhuman.

　

''Doesn't matter, I can't wait until we get back so I can tell Quake''. Grant winces at the mention of his wife, he misses her so much. He keeps having nightmares about her or the kids, needless to say he hasn't been sleeping very well. Currently he and Kebo are lying low in a safe house, taking a break for the evening. ''How are we going to get back anyway? Crazy pants didn't mention that''. ''I have a plan''. Kebo opens a bottle of whiskey and sits on a bed.

　

''Care to share?'' Grant wipes the shaving cream off his face and takes a sip from the bottle when he walks back in the room. ''Think about it, we're in another dimension which means if Marcus is in ours, he has to be in this one too. I've been looking for him but nothing's come up yet''. ''Good idea boss''. ''I have those on occasion''. They drink in silence, Grant's thoughts consumed by Ellie Rose and Cal. He misses going to sleep with Skye and waking up to them in the morning. He hasn't been away from them this long before.

　

It's killing him. ''So your other half hasn't made an appearance yet, he has to know that his agents aren't exactly vanishing on their own''. Grant has found that strange, but there's no word in Hydra that anything has changed. As far as he's aware Ward is still the Director. The burner phone he acquired rings a few hours later when him and Kebo are fast asleep. ''What?'' Coulson is the only one who has this number, it better be important.

　

''We have a problem''. Grant is already out of bed and turning on the light. Kebo groans at the brightness of the room and is threatening to shoot Grant if he doesn't go back to sleep. ''What's wrong?'' ''It's Daisy''. Coulson sounds worried, but there's something hidden in his tone that has Grant suspicious. Kebo is up at this point and is sending a questioning look at him. ''What happened? Is she okay?'' ''It's bad Grant, just get here as soon as you can''.

　

''Is she okay?'' Grant demands, anxiety bleeding into his voice. ''She's not dead''. Is all Coulson offers before he hangs up, and Ward starts packing up the room. He knows that his Skye is safe back home, but the version of her here isn't and Grant can't help but worry. Marcus said she was in danger so he's been keeping tabs on her, but no recent news has been accounted for except that she returned to the Playground a couple of weeks ago.

　

''Boss what's wrong?'' ''Daisy is danger, we need to get to the Playground now''. Kebo sighs but doesn't move from his perch on the bed. Which causes Ward to ask him why the hell is he not moving. ''Robot she's not your wife. In this world she hates you, she'd probably shoot you again, why risk your life for someone who couldn't care if you lived or died?'' He has a point, but Grant doesn't even have to think about the answer he gives.

　

''Because it's Skye, no matter what world I'm in I will save her. I won't let her be hurt, not if I can help it''. Kebo rolls his eyes before giving Grant one of his dramatic sighs. Which is where Ellie Rose learned it from and they both know it. ''If you die do you realize what Quake is going to do to me?'' ''I have no intention of dying here Kebo. We're going to save Daisy and then attempt to the same again with Ward, I'm not giving up on either of them''.

　

Kebo straps a bag to his shoulder and follows Grant out the door and into the car. ''Can I insert a comment?'' Grant looks at his friend, ''since when do you ask?'' Kebo rolls the window up and down as they take off for something to do. ''Daisy doesn't deserve your help. I remember how she used to be and if memory serves she won't want it. I'd just be prepared for the worst boss''. ''Will do''. ''And if it comes down to your life or her's, I won't hesistate to take her out''.

　

Grant has nothing to say to that. Only that he hopes nothing of the sort happens, because he knows Kebo was not joking. And Grant doesn't think he could sit back and let that happen, the thought of any version of Skye dying does not strike well with him. He would die before that ever happened.


	7. I Fear For Our Lives & I Fear Your Closed Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant returns to find Shield in a wreck and Daisy missing. Can he save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to describe how excited I am for these next couple of chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commeting, I love you guys.

Grant walks into the Playground to find it a complete mess. It looks like an earthquake struck, the building is in pieces. And he knows that Daisy had something to do with it. Coulson meets him in his office, May, Fitz and Simmons are all present. ''What happened? Where's Daisy?'' Coulson tells Grant to take a seat and he refrains, leans against the wall with his arms crossed. ''A lot of things have happened since you've been away Grant''. Coulson tells him while taking a seat at his wide desk. ''Care to fill me in?''

　

Phil and May share a look that doesn't escape the former Specilaist. ''Spit it out Phil''. ''You died''. Grant's face falls ever so slightly, he glances around the room like he doesn't understand. Kebo glares at the Shield agents and asks which one of them killed Ward, denial is all he gets. ''That's bullshit and you know it, I bet it was you, wasn't it Ice Queen?'' Kebo snarls at the Calvary who gives him a look that if all possible would have killed him a thousand times over.

　

There are a few more remarks from Kebo that are not at all friendly until Grant tells him to knock it off. Grant can't really describe his emotions in this instant. Just that he's sad, disappointed in himself. Grant should have been there to save his counterpart, that's why he was here in the first place. It's the reason he left his family, and now that's all been for nothing. Grant hasn't failed a mission in a long time, and Garrett's voice is back in his ear telling him what a sorry pathetic excuse of a man he is.

　

He misses Skye. He wants to be back in her arms, his children at their side. He wants to go home now. ''How did it happen?'' Grant's voice sounds strange to his own ears and he pushes his feelings down. There will be a time to grieve but it is not now. Everyone in the room refuses to meet his eyes, and Grant can tell there's something they are keeping from him. ''Coulson how did it happen?'' Phil sighs into his hands, glances at May.

　

''He died on Maveth. The Hydra creature there killed him''. ''And how do you know that? Were you there?'' Coulson shakes his head, ''I wasn't there''. ''Then who was?'' ''Your wife''. ''Shit''. Kebo mutters, looks at Grant who seems like he can't believe what he's hearing. ''My wife is at home with our children''. ''She's not''. Fitz tells him. They then proceed to tell Grant Skye's time at Shield, how she left a couple weeks ago to try and find him.

　

''She watched him die''. Kebo says, worried for his friend and how he knows how much that hurt. The first time Skye watched Grant die so many years ago, she didn't handle it well. Drinking became the new normal for her, and his death weighed heavy on her, she was never the same. It's taken a long time for those scares to heal, some of them never well. Her biggest fear is losing Grant again, and in a way she did.

 

Grant's concern for Skye out weighs everything else at this moment. He needs to go after her, find her and reassure her that everything is okay. That he's still here and breathing. He's starting to think that the reason the Playground looks the way it does had nothing to do with Daisy, perhaps it was Skye's reaction to seeing Ward die. She has to be a wreck. ''What did you do with his body?'' Grant suddenly asks, fear gnawing at the corner of his mind. Coulson hangs his head in shame, ''we left it on Maveth''.

　

Kebo scoffs, ''of course you did''. Grant shifts against the wall, ''where's Daisy?'' Another glance around the room and he's about to lose it. ''She's gone''. ''Gone where?'' Coulson tosses a tablet over to Grant and Kebo leans over his shoulder to look. Grant isn't entirely sure what he's looking at. It's an image of him in a long black coat, but there's something off about his expression. It's cold, no warmth in Ward's eyes. And then Grant starts putting the pieces together.

　

''This isn't Ward. This is Hive''. Coulson gives Grant a puzzled look, ''I'm sorry who?'' ''Boss you should cut your hair look that, it looks nice''. Kebo nods to the photo and Grant elbows him in the ribs to shut him up. ''Hive, that's the creature's name on Maveth''. ''And now he's possessing Ward's body, isn't that nice? Anything else you want to spring on us? Did Skye get punched in the face by her counterpart too?'' ''Do you ever shut up?'' May asks Kebo who isn't ashamed to hide behind Grant just a tad, the woman scares him.

　

''No he never does, it's one of his many annoying talents''. Simmons almost smiles at Grant but then catches herself. Not even caring that he's the supposed good guy here, he's still the Grant Ward who betrayed them all. ''Grant he took Daisy''. ''Took isn't really the right word. She went freely if I recall''. Fitz comments, gesturing to the damaged Playground. Grant shares a look with Kebo before demanding that Coulson tell him everything. So he does.

　

He tells Grant about Hive having the ability to attract Inhumans, to get them on his side in a form of brain washing. How everyone at Shield thought it was anyone else but Daisy, that she was too strong for that. By the time Coulson is done Grant could laugh at what he's gotten himself into. ''But why Daisy? Out of all the Inhumans, why her?'' Kebo wonders aloud. ''She's their leader?'' ''She's powerful''. ''It's because of Ward''.

　

All the Shield agents turn to gape at Grant, who puts his hands in his pockets. ''All of those reasons factor into why he chose Daisy, but it's also Ward's feelings for her. She has always been his weakness and Hive has his memories, Ward's emotional attatchments to her more than likely played a big part in that''. No one believes him, they are all still convinced despite what Skye told them previous that Hive just wanted Daisy for her powers.

　

That Ward was a cruel monster who was only capable of evil, that he didn't know what love felt like. Grant knows of course that was never the case, he's loved Skye since the moment he met her. ''And what exactly do you expect me to do about this? Hive can't be killed''. It's Coulson who answers, ''you know more about Hive than any of us. We need your help''. ''I need to find Skye first''. ''We don't have time''. Grant raises an eyebrow at May, ''Not my problem''.

　

''We need you agent Ward''. In Grant's world Coulson has been calling him that for years now so it isn't a shock to him, but to everyone else they stiffen. Remembering agent Grant Ward with his clean cut face and robot personality. He was their friend, the perfect Shield Specilaist. Until he betrayed everything they stood for. The office falls silent and no one will look at him. ''My wife is my first and only priority Coulson, I need to find her''.

　

''Mack is already working on it, following up on a lead in Boston. We track down Skye for you, just find Daisy for us''. Kebo and Ward look at each other, ''boss what do you want to do? I can go look for Skye myself if you want''. Grant shakes his head, ''it's fine. Shield can find her. Coulson tell me exactly what happened here''. Phil informs him of Gideon Malick's death and Daisy's destruction of the Playground. How she is being brain washed by Hive and they have no idea on how to get her back. Grant glances at his phone multipule times. Kebo notices.

　

''So what's your plan here boss? Why in the hell are we not out there looking for Skye? Do you have any idea what a mess she probably is?'' Kebo asks him as they're boarding a quin jet. ''Because I already know where she is and she's fine. When we get Daisy back I'm going to go pick up Skye and we'll go home''. ''How do you know where she is?'' ''Spies''. Kebo rolls his eyes and remains quiet until they take off. ''So are we going to talk about you dying and your body being taken over by a Hydra creature?''

　

John's voice drifts back loud and clear, Grant is having a hard time shaking him off. ''What I want to find out is why Skye was even on Maveth, I mean why did that Marcus fellow send her there in the first place? Maybe he thought she could save Ward but clearly she didn't. So why torture her further? What was the point? And why did Hive kill you and not her?'' ''Kebo these are all questions that I don't have the answers to''. ''And what does Shield expect you to do about Hive? He can't be killed''.

　

Grant glances over to his friend in exasperation, but he still won't shut up. ''Besides did you not notice how nice they were to you? It was creepy, and when we left no one threatned you. Did you not find that strange?'' ''Of course I did''. ''So why are you so mellow about this?'' ''I'm not. I don't trust this Shield, but someone has to save Daisy and they aren't capable of doing that''. ''And how exactly do you plan to free her from Hive's sway?''

　

Grant has a flashback to Kara and he blinks her face away. ''I have experience in mind control''. Kebo gets this sad look on his face, ''I know. Look I know Shield is hell bent on killing Ward and everything, but is there a way to save him you think? Like remove Hive from his body?'' Grant thinks on this and comes up empty. ''I don't know''. ''If there's a way we'll have to fight Shield to do it''. Grant squares his shoulders as the quin jet climbs into the clouds. ''Fine with me''.

　

It takes longer than Grant would like for them to track down Daisy and Hive. She actually gets to Shield first, cornering Fitz and telling him to stop looking for her, to stop trying to save her. The next time Grant misses out on the action again, more to do with lack of communication on Shield's part than anything else. He gets a phone call from Coulson while him and Kebo are once again boarding the quin jet. ''Daisy attacked Mack, she's too far gone Grant''.

　

This makes him pause, anger rolls over him. He doesn't like the direction this conversation is already taking. ''No one is too far gone Coulson, just give me five minutes with her. I can save her''. ''She can't be saved''. Grant scoffs, Kebo stops by his elbow to listen. ''That's your problem right there, this isn't her fault Coulson. Take it from someone who knows''- ''Save me the pity party Grant, you weren't brain washed. Everything you did you did of your own free will, you told Skye just as much''. ''This isn't about me, Daisy needs help''.

　

''And I hope you get to her in time. We have a location thanks to Lincoln. Him and Daisy have been in contact''. Kebo makes a face at the mention of the Inhuman , they never did get along. ''Coulson you're not touching Daisy. When I get her out of there I want your word that you won't harm her''. The line goes dead and Grant clutches the burner phone in hand so hard it nearly breaks. ''Well I think it's safe to say that Coulson has offically lost it''.

　

Grant doesn't understand this version of Shield he's in. In what universe would Coulson give up on Daisy? When he treated her no better than he treated Ward? None of what's happened is her fault, she's being brain washed for god sake. Where's the compassion? Where is Coulson's philosophy that everyone can be saved? That no one gets left behind, especially a member of his team? Of course none of that applied to Ward apparently, but this is Daisy. It's different with her.

　

''She won't be safe at Shield''. Grant says when they take off. ''So what do you propose we do? And what exactly is your plan for getting her away from Hive? He's this super powerful creature from hell right? You maybe a bad ass but not even you can beat this guy''. Grant grins, ''you doubting my skills Kebo?'' He sighs, rolls his eyes. ''Your cocky attitude is annoying boss, seriously that joke is only cute with Skye. Who by the way is probably going to kick your ass when she finds out that you knew she was here and didn't come after her''.

　

Grant doesn't comment because Kebo is more than likely right. ''If something happens and it looks like I'm not going to make it out, find Daisy and get as far away from Hive as you can''. Kebo freezes in his seat, narrows his eyes at Grant. ''I'm going to need you to repeat that because it sounds like you just said to save Daisy instead of you. Which is not going to happen, you have a wife and kids back home who need you. And I promised your son I wouldn't let you get hurt. I'm not leaving you boss, not for Daisy''.

　

''Kebo I''- ''Daisy is not your wife, you realize that right? Ward is supposed to be with her in this life, not you. You already have her and Skye would be destroyed if something were to happen to you. I'm sorry Director, but I'm not going to do it. Not for Daisy and not like this. If you can't get to her then she's on her own, if it's between you and her she'll get no help from me''. Grant opens his mouth to respond but his phone rings just as they begin their ascent to the ground.

　

When they land in the wearhouse Hive and Daisy are at, Grant hangs up the phone. ''Who was that?'' ''Fitz. I think I know how to save Daisy''. ''Better hope so''. Grant scowls, his hand on the release hatch. ''You should have gone to get Skye''. Kebo nods in agreement, gets his gun in hand. ''Last chance to go back boss, pick up Skye and get the hell out of the dimension''. Kebo's answer is the doors opening. He fights off the nerves in his stomach.

　

When the light clears Grant comes face to face with himself. Which isn't as odd as the first time, but it's still strange. Grant can tell immediately that the person in front of him is not Ward. The way he stands, too poise, the way he has his hands behind his back. His entire persona screams darkness, danger bleeding at every inch of his skin. Hive cocks his head to the side, ''I don't understand''. ''It's called your about to lose your girl, bitch''. Kebo announces as he runs past Hive and starts searching for Daisy.

　

Hive takes the bait and turns, just as Grant attacks. He hasn't used his powers in the field in months, and it feels good. He's going to burn this place to the ground. Ward was unaware of his other half's powers, which means Hive is too. He dodges the flames Grant throws his way, and all too soon the place is nothing but flames and smoke. Hive's strength combined with Ward's combat skills means he's a force to be reckoned with. But so is Grant.

　

Grant has Hive in a headlock when he hears, ''stay away from him!'' It's Daisy, and after a moment Grant finds himself thrown into a wall. He shakes the dust off and Daisy goes after him, her face turning to confusion when she sees who her opponent is. ''What the hell? Ward?'' ''It's a long story. Kebo I thought I told you to grab her''. Kebo is looking back and forth between Grant and Hive and says, ''sorry. I got distracted''. ''Distract him, you're good at that''.

　

Kebo looks at Hive with a smirk, ''personally I like Ward better, no offense mate''. Kebo gets a face full of glass and a mean kick to the ribs. While he is occupied Grant takes this second to get his arms around Daisy. She fights his arms that come around her, ''I'm not trying to hurt you Daisy. I'm trying to save you''. ''I don't need saving. I'm finally home, where I belong''. ''Shield is your home''. ''Not anymore''. Grant sighs, his fingers drift over her neck and she stills.

　

''I'm trying to protect you''. Is the last thing she hears before his fingers find the right spot against her skin and she slumps against him. Once she's on the ground and Grant is leaning over her, he does as Fitz instructed. One hand comes to rest against her chest, and he softly calls on her powers to ignite. Knowing from experience that his powers won't hurt her, if Fitz is correct Grant should be the cure. ''You better be right about this Fitz''. Grant looks over his shoulder to see that Kebo is still successfully keeping Hive busy. Honestly Grant is amazed it's lasted this long.

　

Sparks ingite from his finger tips and scatter over her chest, smoke rises from the both of them. Daisy depsite being in her unconscious state gasps and arches off the floor, some kind of light breaks open out of her chest. Her brown eyes meet Grant's before they close, full of fear and water. Grant holds the fragment of light in his palm, it's cold to the touch. He sets it on fire. ''Boss are you done yet?'' Kebo yells from across the room, lunging out of the way when a table is thrown in his direction. ''Let's go!'' Grant swings Daisy up in his arms and heads to the jet.

　

Kebo sprints up the ramp and holds his arms out, Grant transfers Daisy over to him and turns back to Hive. Who is blinking up at him against the smoke. With a twitch of Grant's hand the chain he's grown so fond of (honestly it's probably his favorite part of his powers) wraps around his arm, flames dance up the silver. Hive smirks, accepting the challenge. ''You're never touching her again''. ''We'll see about that''. The smoke becomes too much and Hive makes his escape.

　

''We have to go boss!'' They make it in the clear just as the wearhouse bursts into flames and eventually collapsing in on itself. Grant leaves the cock pit and Kebo takes over. Grant drifts over to Daisy who is resting in one of the chairs, her eyes still closed. Grant misses his wife terribly. Daisy is so different from her with her short hair and ghosts haunting her every step. He remembers what she was like in the early days of their relationship, so hard to reach.

　

''Super spy Coulson is on the phone''. ''Ignore it''. ''You got it. Where are we headed? You said she wasn't going to be safe at Shield''. Grant turns his attention back to Kebo. ''Coulson will lock her up, that won't help her. Take us to the safe house in Georgia''. ''Yes sir. So what in the hell was that back there? What did you to do her, set her on fire?'' ''Fitz told me to try it, I think it worked''. ''You think? And what happens if it doesn't?'' ''Guess we'll find out when she wakes''.

　

''I nearly died for you''. Kebo complains as he nurses his wounds with a bottle of whiskey and a towel. ''Wouldn't be the first time''. ''Not funny boss''. Grant looks away from the stars to his friend. ''Thank you, you know I couldn't of done this without you''. Kebo rolls his eyes, ''I know. You'd be lost without me you incompetent fool''. Grant chuckles quietly and Kebo sighs. ''She's going to be a mess when she comes to''. ''I know''.

　

''How exactly are you planning to deal with that? I mean to her you're Grant Ward, the son of a bitch who betrayed her and her entire team. Plus her brain is all wonky from the brain washing, it's going to be one hell of a ride Sir''. ''I know''. ''You're sure she's worth it? I mean technically she's Shield's problem now, you don't owe her anything''. ''Kebo I'm not having this conversation with you. I just understand what she's going through in a way, that's all. And Shield will lock her up like they did me, Daisy deserves more than that''.

　

Kebo shakes his head, ''whatever you say boss. Just don't come crying to me when she shoots you again''. ''I'll keep that in mind''. Grant glances back to Daisy, her short hair framed around her bruised face. She looks so pale and shaken. He's afraid for her, of the world she's going to wake up to. She's going to need all the help she can get, and Grant thinks he may not be the best person to offer it but he's going to try nonetheless. Daisy is going to get what Ward was denied after John died, a second chance. Help, understanding and sympathy.

　

Because she's going to need it, she's going to need to feel safe and warm as she goes through the mess Hive left in her head. And Grant would walk through fire to give it to her.


	8. All I Gave You Is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Grant be able to help Daisy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed how this one turned out.

Daisy doesn't move in her sleep. Grant notices as he checks on her once more before closing the bedroom door. Skye tosses and turns frequently at night, usually switching from one position to the next. Eventually she decides that Grant makes a better pillow and he'll wake up to find her sprawled across his chest. Perhaps it has more to do with Daisy's lifestyle, Skye is relaxed and free whereas Daisy is constantly on edge, ready for anything. Grant can relate.

　

''She's so going to kill us when she wakes up''. Kebo says when Grant comes back into the living room. ''Let's hope not''. ''There's a positive attitude boss. Really reassuring, thanks''. ''Kebo relax, it will all be fine. I know how to handle her, okay?'' ''You better be right, I have no desire to track down Skye and tell her that her husband was killed by her alternate dimension self''. ''Lucky for you that's not going to happen''.

　

Kebo flips through the news channels on the TV, scowls in annoyance when he can't find anything to watch. ''I'm already bored''. Grant continues to ignore him and clean his gun. ''Go for a walk''. ''And leave you here with the walking disaster in the next room? I'll pass''. ''Do you have a problem with Daisy? Ever since we started this mission you've been against her this entire time. Why?'' ''You really have no idea? Completely clueless?'' Grant nods.

　

Kebo switches off the TV and walks up to the counter, leans against it and faces Grant. ''When Skye all those years ago was going by Daisy and still hated you I was always on the look out for her, ready to take her out if she got too close. So when she showed up at Hydra I was prepared to do what needed to be done to protect you. And then I saw how you looked at her, and I couldn't. I couldn't take away the person you love, besides she didn't shoot you again so I was okay''. Grant folds his arms over his chest, ''there a point to your story?''

　

''Well if you would let me finish, yes. I trusted Skye and became her friend because I realized that she loved you too, even if she didn't show it at first. I mean why else would she come find you? But this version of Skye, Agent Daisy Johnson doesn't love you. She hates you, would want more than anything to see you suffer and die. I honestly don't think it would make a difference if she knew you are not the same man, as long as she sees you bleed''.

　

''You're assuming, we won't know anything until she wakes up''. ''Skye has told me about her days as Daisy, and they weren't pretty. I'm just looking out for you boss''. Grant glances at his scarred hands before responding, ''I appreciate it. But I can handle Daisy, she's still some version of Skye. I can't just abandon her or let Shield have her, they'll lock her up and treat her like a prisoner. Coulson will think he's helping her, but he'll just damage her further''.

　

''I miss Quake''. Kebo says a few moments later and Grant agrees. ''When Daisy is better we'll get Skye and go home''. ''What about Hive? is there a way to save Ward?'' ''I don't know''. John's voice whispers in Grant's ear telling him how pathetic and weak he is, despite all the years his former mentor has been long dead Grant still winces. ''You alright boss?'' ''Yeah''. Kebo observes him for a moment before turning his attention to the beer in the fridge.

　

The first thing Daisy registers is the pain in her head. Like someone cracked open her mind and dug inside, rattling her brain and all it's contents. The second is that the bullet wound in her arm that May left has been freshly cleaned and the guaze has been changed. She's also very sore and tired, when she opens her eyes she's met with low light and sealed tight curtains against the window. She's in a bedroom with cream sheets and oatmeal colored carpet.

　

Where the hell is she? Daisy flexes her fingers and then freezes. Images of Ward's face that she knows wasn't his flash over and over and over. That cruel smile, cold to the touch and his dark eyes that held no warmth like they used to. Before. Before Ward died on that god forsaken planet at the hands of the very monster who now took over his body. Slowly the memories trickle back to her piece by piece, the glass shakes in the windows.

　

Daisy leans over the small bed and vomits all over the clean carpet. Dry heaves until her throat hurts and she breaks out into a cold sweat. She won't think about him she won't think about what she did she won't she won't she won't she won't. Mack. Mack with his bruised face how all he wanted was to bring her back home, to save her. Daisy wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, leans against the strange headboard and takes in the room.

　

It's a welcome distraction for the moment. There's nothing special to it, plain white vacant walls, a white wooden door with a gold handle that's closed. There's two more doors on the right wall that is probably a bathroom and closet. One chair is on the left side of the bed and a nightstand is on the opposite side. It's basic, reveals nothing. If she's alone, if she's not. How the hell did she get here? After a more thorough search there are no weapons anywhere.

　

The room begins to sway and Daisy loses her balance, crashes into the night stand. She grabs the edge of the bed for support to catch her breath. Ward's face that wasn't his at all runs through her brain again his hands that used to be so calloused showing her that he was indeed human, were soft and like ice. Nothing like the skin of Ward she felt once when his hands cupped her cheeks. Daisy's lungs constrict as the thoughts consume her and she feels ill again.

　

Grant is so silent as he opens the door, he does not want Daisy to hear him so she doesn't. Does not actually notice someone else is in the room with her until it's too late. She stands upright and her doe eyes meet his, she freezes. Her hands cover her mouth as in fear, she backs away from him and her hip hits the end of the leather chair hard. ''I'm not going to hurt you''. Grant says, his palms out in front of him in a non threatening manner. The window behind her suddenly shatters and on instinct Grant grabs her to protect her skin from the falling glass.

　

It was the wrong thing to do. She starts screaming beneath him, writhing against his hold like he's causing her harm. He has her wrists pinned to her sides and Grant releases them, leans away from her. ''Daisy I'm not going to hurt you, I promise''. She quiets and is breathing hard, he offers his hand to help her up. She doesn't take it. Just stays sitting on the floor in a squatting position like she's going to run at any moment. Grant does the same, making sure to stay on her level, look into her eyes that are filled with guilt and self hatred.

　

''Daisy I''- He trained her once upon a time and knows May's fighting style, so he's ready for her strike. Blocks the hand aimed for his nose and brushes off the kick to his ribs. ''I'm trying to help you''. Daisy waves her palm and Grant is thrown across the room. She makes a break for the door and sprints into the living room. Does not even acknowledge Kebo who is standing by the couch shaking his head in a 'I told him so' gesture. Grant should have listened to him.

　

Daisy isn't sure where she's headed, just away. This has to be a bad dream, Ward is dead. Hive took over his body and that defintely looked like Grant Ward back there. She's asleep, any second now she'll wake back up and feel that rush. That warm gooey feeling in her bones whenever she looks at Hive, she wants it. Craves that securtiy and purpose only he could provide. Daisy never knew what home meant until he chose her to be at his side.

　

She makes it to the tree line before strong hands grab at her back, gentle in a way. ''Daisy listen to me. I am not him, I'm not going to hurt you. I swore I'd never lie to you, didn't I?'' ''Let go of me! I want to go back!'' The arms wrapped around her turn to steel and she fights them off, to no avail. The ground below them breaks just enough to knock Grant off his feet and Daisy uses this to her advantage. Swings her head back to meet his nose and she stumbles away from him.

　

Turns to face Ward who she isn't sure is Ward but sure as hell isn't Hive. His nose is bleeidng and he's looking at her with understanding painted all over his cheeks. ''I just want to help you''. ''Only Hive can help me''. ''Daisy that's not true''. Grant knows that she's no longer brain washed but she's still confused. It's going to take some time for her to differentiate between reality and her dreams. Daisy winces as she spirals, no no no no it's wrong she doesn't want Hive.

　

But she does, and then she doesn't. Her head is screaming to go back while her body is telling her to trust whatever the hell is happening right now. That this person can help her. Daisy catches her breath, her hands on her knees. ''Daisy I know what you're going through, please let me help you''. Grant almost grows hopeful at the way she looks at him, like she knows him. But then her eyes cloud over and he braces himself as the ground starts to crumble.

　

She takes off again just as the trees around them being to fall, Grant catches up to her effortlessly. His hand grazes her arm and she spins around, swings her fist to catch his temple and he throws it off. ''I'm not going to hurt you''. She's breathing hard and suddenly so quickly she doesn't have time to react a tree breaks behind her, headed straight for her. Grant grabs her and pulls away, the foilage around them is set ablaze.

　

Her eyes widen as she sees the flames form at the base of his plams and travel up his arms, none of them touch her. Like a memory she'd forgotten it comes back to her, Daisy remembers seeing him and Hive. Fighting and her trying to stop them because she had to, no harm could come to him, she wouldn't let it happen. And then strong warm arounds around her, he had said he wasn't going to hurt her. This isn't Hive, or Grant Ward for that matter.

　

''You saved me''. Grant almost sags in relief when he sees that Daisy has decided he is no longer a threat. ''I think that I did''. She's still trapped underneath him as the flames and smoke die off. Leaving ash in it's wake and the smell of burning wood. ''Why?'' Grant gets up and this time she lets him help her up. His hand warm in hers, Grant releases her palm and eyes her closely. ''I had to''. Grant takes her in with the scar on her face and her dark clothes, she's been through hell and he wants to help her out of it.

　

''Do you believe that I'm telling you the truth? That I won't hurt you?'' All Daisy sees in this moment is Ward in Vault D with his haunted whiskey eyes begging her to believe him. Just like back then Daisy nods, crosses her arms. ''I can't breathe''. She says and she falters as Hive's face comes and goes in front of her vision. With his cool controlled voice calling out to her. No no no no she doesn't want him but she does she craves that peaceful welcoming aura about him.

　

Behind closed eyelids she sees everything he offered her, security a safe place. Somewhere she felt like she belonged, for once in her life she had a home. Something real. But there's this small voice in the back of her head telling her it's wrong, that Hive was wrong. That he used her, he didn't care about her. ''That voice in your head Daisy, the one that's telling you how wrong it all was, listen to it. Everything that Hive told you was a lie''.

　

She's shaking her head but looks like she wants to believe him. Grant moves to her just a tad and she flinches. ''I want to go back''. ''You can't. I can't let that happen. I know it hurts and I'm sorry about that, but you're safe here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, he won't hurt you here. Hive can't find you here and I'm sure part of you wants him to, but that part is a lie''. Daisy takes a deep breath and calms her shaking fingers.

　

''I'm tired''. She says, her voice devoid of every emotion. ''Are you going to keep me prisoner here too? Or am I free to go?'' Grant thinks on this, realizing that his actions probably made her think he was holding her hostage. When in reality he was just trying to explain himself and in her confused state of mind he didn't want her hurting herself when she was running off. What would Skye say if she was here? How would she want him to handle this?

　

''You can stay, if you want''. Is he deliberately saying things from their past to make her trust him? Yes, yes he is. ''But you can leave too, but I know that Shield will lock you up. They won't trust you or even try to help you Daisy, all they want is information on how to defeat Hive. But you don't know any of that do you? You were just trying to help him, trying to save him''. He knows exactly what that's like. Daisy nods and tears flood her eyes.

　

''There's something wrong with me''. Her voice breaks but she won't let her emotions have free reign. She's fighting them and Grant can see May's training coming to light. He doesn't think the Calvary was the best person to train her after he was gone, in Grant's world and in this one. May is too cold, too hard and bitter. Grant can see that she's taken what made Daisy Skye and crushed it, just like she did in his dimension. Thank god Skye left Shield with him when she did.

　

''There's nothing wrong with you Daisy''. After a beat she turns on her heel and heads back to the house, he breathes a sigh of relief and follows her. Daisy walks straight past Kebo into the bedroom once more and closes the door. The light turns off and Grant leaves her be. ''So that went smashing''. Kebo comments and hands Grant a paper towel to wipe the blood off his nose. ''It went as well as expected''. ''I'm amazed she didn't try to kill you''.

　

''I think she's too consumed with everything right now to care. She didn't even blink when she noticed that I wasn't Hive or the Ward from here''. Kebo raises an eyebrow, ''that's strange''. Grant glances at the bedroom door where he hears her shift into the mattress. ''This isn't going to be easy''. Kebo claps him on the shoulder, ''no, not it's not. Have fun with that''. ''And what are you going to be doing while I'm helping her?''

　

Kebo takes a seat on the couch and sips his beer, ''exactly this my friend''. ''Thanks for the support''. ''Any time boss''. Grant sits beside him and swipes the unopened beer bottle off the table. ''I think Skye would want you to be doing this''. ''Yeah?'' ''Yeah. I mean she wouldn't want her other half to be locked up like some kind of animal, right? Shield is Daisy's enemy right now, they won't help her. You're right, and Skye would be proud of you right now''.

　

Grant stares at the TV before responding. ''Earlier you said she'd kick my ass''. Kebo chuckles quietly, ''that too. But she'll understand and she'd be greatful for it''. Grant fiddles with his wedding ring and sighs. ''I want you try and see if there's a way to save Ward from Hive. If there's a way to take him out without destroying Ward entirely''. ''You got it boss. You think she'll be okay?'' Kebo nods to the bedroom door. ''Not right now, but eventually''.

　

Daisy can't sit still. Her mind won't stop racing. One minute she sees herself as Daisy Johnson and the next all she can picture is Hive. How she would have done anything to please him, to make the rest of the world see that all he wanted was a connection. And she understood it, in her own way. That could also be the mind control talking, her head feels like it's been filled with cotton balls and then all of them were ripped out and she was left bleeding.

　

She paces the small room, gets in and out of the bed. Takes a shower, one freezing cold and another scalding hot to where it leaves her skin red and sensitive. Mack's pleas echo in her ears, the strike of May's bullet, Hive's arms around her as he cradled her to his chest. Fitz's face when she begged him to stop trying to save her. God, Lincoln's face when she told him that they could have everything they ever wanted if he just came with her.

　

Her chest burns when she thinks of Lincoln. How awful this must have been for him. Daisy thinks of Ward and how he's dead and gone, never to see her again. That thought upsets her more than she expected. She gets a vision of his smile before it's replaced by Hive's cruel grin and she runs to the bathroom and vomits into the sick. Daisy drags herself back to bed and sees that her mess from earlier has been cleaned, the carpet isn't even stained.

　

Daisy buries herself in the warm soft quilt but finds no comfort in it. Stares up at the white ceiling as her brain continues it's torture. Eventually she falls asleep, her body taking it's toll on her. It's a few hours later when Grant comes into the room to check on her. The light is off once more, the glass from the window has been cleaned up, she can thank Kebo for that. Daisy is sound asleep but she's restless. Twitching and mumbling into the pillow.

　

She says Lincoln's name a few times and he wonders what the nature of their relationship is in this world. If they are friends or something more. In Grant's time line Lincoln went after Skye a few times but she rejected him. Skye would tell Grant in later days that she was so in love with him that no one compared, especially not Lincoln. Is that the same here? Is Daisy in love with Ward and just won't admit it? That sounds about right, if it's true.

　

He's about to turn to leave when the bed shifts and Daisy looks up at him. ''Sorry I didn't mean to wake you''. He tells her. ''You're him, aren't you?'' Grant gives her a confused look, thinking she is seeing Hive instead of him. ''I'm sorry?'' ''Skye's husband. The Grant Ward from her world''. ''Oh. Yes, yes I am''. Daisy flashes him a bitter smile that doesn't reach her eyes one bit. ''She told me you're the love of her life''. Grant gives her a full real smile. ''She's mine too''.

　

Daisy licks her lips and her strung out face grows sad. ''Look at that, in one universe we got it right''. She meets Grant's eyes and he can tell that she's thinking of old days on the Bus that will never return. He doesn't know what to say to this, she just sits there looking at him with eyes that have seen so many things. ''I was brain washed''. Grant nods and she twists her fingers together on the quilt, a nervous gesture. Her shoulders begin shaking and he takes a step to her. Daisy wipes away a few stray tears and looks up at him with understanding.

　

''And so were you. We make the perfect pair''. He stops at her words. ''I'm the wrong Grant Ward you should be saying that to''. Daisy's laugh is harsh and full of lost dreams. ''He's dead''. Grant can tell that Daisy is locking down her sorrow and he clenches his jaw. ''You're allowed to be upset over that''. ''No I'm not''. Grant shifts on his feet so he's close to the bed. ''Why not?'' Daisy closes her eyes briefly before settling on his form again.

　

''Because Daisy Johnson doesn't cry over a traitor, I'm glad he's dead''. Grant of course sees right through the lie. ''No you're not. And what about Skye? The girl Ward knew must miss him''. At the sound her old name Daisy makes a noise and a few tears fall onto her cheek. ''Skye died the day Shield fell''. ''You and I both know that isn't true''. She stays silent, her lips drawn in a thin line. Eventually Grant leaves the room again, keeping the door cracked just in case.

　

He throws himself on the couch and ignores Kebo who is sprawled out on the floor snoring loudly. Grant takes out his wallet that Coulson finally gave back to him, takes out the picture of him and Skye on their wedding day. And thanks god that she found the good in him, that they ended up together. In love and happy. Because that's all he ever wanted her to be. Him and Ward have that in common. Now he just has to find a way to save his counterpart.

　

He won't fail Ward twice. Garrett's voice is getting louder and louder in his ear. It's almost unbearable.

　


	9. Our Minds Are Troubled By the Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye returns to Shield and Grant tries to get through to Daisy.

Skye yawns as she walks into the Playground, surprise on her face when she sees the damage done. It looks like an earthquake struck the building, Daisy must have gotten upset over something. Ward's death, perhaps? It still leaves an uneasy feeling in the pit of Skye's stomach that she wasn't able to save him. She's been trying to find a way home but has come up empty, and that goes the same for Grant. Knowing that if he doesn't want to be found she'll keep coming up empty handed. Without her husband and children Skye is beginning to feel hollow.

　

''Skye? What are you doing here?'' She turns on the way to Coulson's office to find May in the hall, her arms crossed. The Ice Queen is back in full force and Skye has to remind herself that the Melinda May she knows has come so far, she's softer mostly because of Ellie Rose and Cal. ''I can't find Grant or a way home, I had nowhere else to go. What the hell happened here May? Did Daisy do something?'' May nods to Coulson's office door, ''ask him''.

　

She follows Skye into the room where Fitz and Simmons are also present, as is Lincoln. Who's eyes widen slightly when he sees her, and then guilt and pain enter into his face. Skye also notices how everyone winces a tad when they glance at her. ''Okay can someone tell me what's going on? Is Grant alright?'' ''He's fine''. Relief swirls in her skin. ''So what's the problem?'' ''Why are you here?'' Coulson asks her, his tone mild curious. ''Met a dead end''. She offers, taking a seat next to Fitz.

　

''Us too''. Skye looks at Fitz who gets this overwhelming sadness in his cheeks that Skye can't stand it, puts her hand on top of his. He smiles at her but it doesn't reach his eyes. ''So who pissed Daisy off? I'm assuming that's the why the Playground looks the way it does''. ''It's a long story''. Lincoln says with his arms crossed, he seems angry and devastated at the same time. ''Care to fill me in?'' ''Ward's alive''. At this Skye's breath hitches, her hands shake.

　

''What?'' ''Alive isn't exactly the term I'd use''. Simmons comments, offering Skye what's supposed to be reassuring smile but appears like a frown. ''That, that's impossible I saw him die. I was there, he wasn't breathing''. Skye fights back the memories of Grant on the floor of another Playground, his skin turning to stone his last words her name just like the Ward in this world. Her finding out he was alive, his smile all the time she told him she loved him.

　

''It's not Ward. We have a bigger problem''. Coulson tosses her a tablet and she looks up at him in confusion. ''Why are you showing me a picture of Ward? What's wrong with him? What the hell did you people do to him?'' She studies the image again, long black coat, cold dead expression. Ice dark eyes that hold no warmth. ''This isn't Ward''. ''You're right, it's not. Who you're looking at is Hive. That's who killed Ward on Maveth''.

　

''I'm surprised it wasn't you DC, you know considering how much you hate him''. Skye says, shutting off the image of Ward. Coulson says nothing. ''How did this happen?'' Fitz explains to her that Hive has now taken possession over Ward's body, that he's the embodiment of everything dark and nasty. He has Ward's memories and is using that to his advantage, when he brings up what happened with Daisy Skye clenches her jaw.

　

''He brain washed her. Have you found her?'' Coulson shakes his head, ''we sent your husband after her''. ''And?'' ''Last we heard he had her safely aboard one of the quin jets, but he killed the tracker inside. We have no idea where they went''. Skye licks her lips, sounds about right. Grant is saving Daisy just like she tried to with Ward. She can't but help feel a flick of anger at her husband when she finds out Grant knew she was here. He went to find Daisy instead of her.

　

Skye shakes off the emotions, putting her trust in Grant knowing he'll do what's right. And focuses her attention back on Hive. ''Is there a way to save Ward from Hive?'' May actually scoffs and Coulson looks as if she just punched him in the face. ''Save him? Why would we do that?'' ''Because he's a human being and he doesn't deserve this. You all failed him once, why do it again? Ward is a good man, despite all the things he's done''.

　

''You don't get to have an opinion on this Skye, you're too close to the situation''. ''I do have an opinion on this, and it's screw you. Don't you think Ward has suffered enough at the hands of you all? May beat the hell out of him, you kept him in the basement in the dark for six months, tried to send him back to his abuser and them blamed him for escaping. What the hell else did you expect him to do? Christian was going to kill him''.

　

Skye takes a breath and continues. ''And Daisy shot him four times, left him for dead. On top of all that May is responsible for Kara's death, all Ward wanted was to avenge his friend, because what happened to her was wrong. She deserved better than that, and so does Ward. He deserves a second chance, hell Daisy betrayed Shield and she doesn't even get a slap on the wrist. Why wasn't she thrown in Vault D Coulson? Why was Ward the only one punished for crimes that everyone else in this room has also committed?''

　

The room is silent for so long Skye is about to stand and walk out. She had given a similar speech to the Phil in her world, and it caused him to rethink his opinion of Grant. Will it do the same for the Coulson here? Skye will go to her grave defending the person she loves, because if she's being honest with herself she still feels guilty for everything Grant went through. ''Not to mention that all of you encouraged him to keep committing suicide, I'm not even touching that''.

　

The Shield agents look at each other before Coulson speaks. ''Grant Ward is a traitor and a liar, I don't believe we handled his situation wrong at all. Everything that's happened to him he desesrved''. ''So he deserved to be brain washed by Garrett and then punished for it? I'm not saying everything he did wasn't his fault nor am I blind to the cruel things he's done, but all he wanted was to save Garrett. That was his goal since he was a teenager''.

　

At the mention of John Garrett Coulson visibly tenses. ''Do not speak to me about Garrett. If I had it my way Ward would be in the grave too just like him. We are not even going to entertain the idea of trying to save him from Hive, if there's a chance I don't care to look in it. Ward stopped getting a chance the second he revealed himself as Hydra''. Skye hasn't heard such hatred from Coulson in a long time, it actually hurts. ''And who gave you the right to decide that? Who let you become this way?'' Coulson pales and does not respond.

　

Skye still has her guard up and leans back in her chair. ''If there's a way to get Hive away from Ward I'm going to find it. I failed him once I won't do it again''. ''That's not happening''. May says, her expression warning Skye to back the hell off. Skye ignores it. ''Skye you came here to find your husband, I suggest you do that and be on your way''. ''Or what DC? Are you going to throw me in Vault D? I don't think that would work out too well when Grant comes back''.

　

Before anyone can move Skye leaves the room, her blood boiling. She takes deep slow breaths to calm herself and not make the Playground a bigger mess than it already is. If they want to get to Ward they will have to get through her first. Skye won't allow his suffering to continue, for an alien parasite to keep taking over his body. God. How did this happen? Less than a month ago she was waking up to Grant's smiling face and Ellie Rose and Cal's laughter.

　

She heads to the lab to see the research she knows Simmons and Fitz have on Hive. Skye wishes she could call the Fitzsimmons in her world to tell her everything she needs to know, but that's just not possible. She's on her own. Skye is sitting in a spare desk pouring over the massive amount of information they have on Hive, when Fitz walks in. Skye just barely glances at him before going back to reading, her brain is starting to hurt.

　

This whole thing is sick and twisted, a parasite is literally wearing Grant Ward's face. She doesn't even know what the hell to think or feel. She just wants it to give Ward back to the world. Because no matter what Shield thinks or his family she knows that he is a good man who deserves a second chance. To prove that he is more than just a Hydra traitor, that he's capable of good things. Deep down he's the best person she knows.

　

''Do you need any help with that?'' Skye is startled, did she hear Fitz correctly? He's looking at her with an open expression, free of loathing where Ward is concerned. ''What? You actually want to help me save Ward? Grant Ward''. Fitz nods, ''you were right. I didn't realize until now that he deserved better despite what he's done. Coulson is always preaching about second chances but he didn't give Ward one, where's the justice in that?''

　

Skye smiles and Fitz offers her a hesitant one back. ''Besides I hardly recognize Coulson anymore these days, it's like his sole purpose it to bring Ward down one way or another''. ''I'm sorry Fitz, I wish I could make things better for you''. ''You can, help bring my friend back''. Joy springs in her chest and she squeezes his hand. She's going to save Ward, one way or another.

　

 

*

　

Grant is on the verge of sleep when he's jerked awake by screaming. It's Daisy, she must be having a nightmare. He flies off the couch, Kebo in tow and enters the bedroom. He never has been a stranger to nightmares. She's thrashing violently on the bed, sweat soaking the sheets and her screams haven't died down. Out of habit he supposes, Grant with a gentle hand shakes her shoulder and brushes his fingers across her cheek, this usually wakes up Skye instantly.

　

Daisy's eyes snap open and she begins breathing hard not even aware that she's clutching Grant's shirt like a life line. ''It's okay Daisy, you were dreaming''. She wipes the sweat off her forehead and focuses returning her breathing to normal. Looks up at Grant, fear all over her face. ''I was dreaming?'' He nods, loosens her fingers on the material of his shirt. ''It wasn't real. You're safe now''. His tone is soft and comforting, something she isn't used to.

　

Reminding her of the days when she trusted Ward to keep her in one piece. Her chest aches. ''I need a shower''. She mumbles, breezing past the two men and entering the bathroom. Locking the door behind her. Grant can hear muffled sobbing from inside and he wants to go to her, but knows she probably wants to be alone. ''It's been three days boss. Shouldn't she of had a mental breakdown by now? You know like in the movies, ugly crying and all that''.

　

Kebo says the next morning as he strolls into the kitchen. Grant looks up from the pancakes he has on the stove and rolls his eyes. ''Making Skye's favorite pancakes, nice''. He comments and Grant rolls his eyes again. ''I made pecan pancakes as a comfort, she needs it don't you think?'' ''Are you sure you're not transferring your emotions about missing Skye onto Daisy? Because if you are that's a little twisted, even for you''. ''That's not what I'm doing''. ''Whatever you say''.

　

Daisy comes to sit at the bar, her skin still red from the shower. Her face is still pale and drawn, the bags under her eyes seem constant as the sun. She leans over and sees the pancakes, a small smile plays at her lips. It's the first one Grant has seen since he found her, it's a small break through. He says nothing as he slides a plateful over to her along with syrup and butter. Skye teases him about the organic syrup he buys, it's a private joke that Daisy isn't aware of.

　

No words are spoken as the trio eats breakfast. Grant can tell that the small gesture of her favorite meal goes a long way even if she doesn't mention it. He can tell by the way her shoulders raise up a little higher, her fingers stop shaking. ''I want to go back to Shield''. Daisy says suddenly, causing Grant to raise an eyebrow. ''You do?'' ''Yeah''. ''Why?'' She rubs her arms and won't look at him. ''Why Daisy?'' She closes her eyes briefly, bites the inside of her cheek.

　

''I have to. I have to let Coulson know I'm okay''. ''He knows''. Grant replies as he takes a sip of coffee. ''You can't keep me here''. Her voice turns hard and demanding. ''I'm not. You're free to go. But like I said before they'll just lock you up. They won't treat you as a victim, they will treat you like a monster''. ''And how do you know that?'' ''Because they did the same to me''. ''Maybe I deserve it''. She mumbles, swirling the syrup around on her plate.

　

Grant walks over to her, not too close. ''Listen to me right now. You do not deserve it. You're not a monster, you had no control over what Hive did to you. It's not your fault Daisy''. ''It feels that way. I should have been stronger, resisted him somehow''. ''There was nothing you could have done''. Daisy shakes her head, bites her lip. ''There's always something to be done. Maybe if you'd of chosen differently with Garrett none of this would have happened''.

　

''I'm sorry are you blaming this on him? You've got a lot of nerve kid''. Kebo growls moving so he's behind Grant, one hand on his gun. ''Kebo knock it off''. ''That's not what I meant. I meant if Ward would have picked Shield instead of Garrett his life would have turned out differently, he wouldn't be dead''. Kebo does not believe her, but Grant does. He understands. ''If Ward would have picked you''. He says, reading between the lines, knowing that Skye wanted him to do that as well.

　

Daisy sighs and hops off the bar stool. ''Maybe I deserve to suffer for what I've done. It may not have been me completely but it was still my body''. ''So if we save Ward from Hive do you think he should suffer too? He doesn't have control over any of this either''. She stops at this, ''there's a way to save him?'' ''I don't know. We're working on it''. Does she want that? Now all she thinks of when it comes to Ward is Hive with his haunting voice and smooth face.

　

She breaks a day later. Her and Grant are walking the grounds in the sun, Kebo not too far behind. He's still paranoid on the subject of Daisy. ''You said Hive plans to destroy the world''. Grant says, glancing over to her. ''Which is another reason I have to get back to the Playground. Hive is going to kill everyone, Lincoln, Coulson, May someone has to stop him''. ''That someone doesn't have to be you''. ''Yes it does''. ''Daisy I told you you're free to leave whenever you want. I'm not stopping you''. Daisy glares up at him, crosses her arms.

　

''Would you stop?'' ''Stop what?'' ''Being so understanding. God. I deserve to be yelled at, looked down on! I nearly killed Mack and Fitz, I told Lincoln if he was brain washed too that was the only way we could be together, I let Hive crawl around in my brain and take everything that was me and bleed it out. I was willing to die for his cause! I told him to drain me so he could have his Inhuman army to end the world. I don't deserve your help''.

　

The trees around them rumble, the ground cracks below her feet. Grant searches her face, ''you're going to get it for as long as you need it Daisy. I wish there had been someone to help me. I'm not going to let you go through this alone''. She's shaking her head her eyes are screwed shut. She's whispering over and over that she's not good that she deserves to feel this pain in her chest every single day for the rest of her life, this guilt, this anger.

　

''No you don't. You're a good person, nothing of what happened to you was your fault''. ''Stop saying that!'' She claws at her hair, her face pinches up as if in pain and her powers explode. Neither Grant or the area around them was prepared for her onslaught. After he's thrown across the ground and lands hard, he rolls it off and looks at what she's created. Cracks and faults liter the ground, all the trees are gone. It almost looks like a wasteland.

　

The house is the only thing that remained untouched, besides a broken window that is. Daisy is prostrate in the dirt yards away from him, sobbing, screaming into the grass. Kebo just stands there and observes her, Grant walks over and hears her mumbling that she's a mosnter and doesn't need to be saved or forgiven. Upon a closer view he can see that her lips are bleeding and bruises are starting to form on her arms. She can hardly breathe.

　

In one swift movement Grant swings her up into his arms, carrying her back inside. She fights him the whole way. Trying to pull out of his hold, thrashing against his strong arms. Begging him to leave her alone to stop helping her, to hand her over to Shield or better yet Hive so he can end it all. ''That's not going to happen''. He tells her calmly, placing her on the couch and sitting next to her. Much to his surprise Daisy hurls herself at him, burying her face in his shirt.

　

Grant simply holds her as tight as he can, whispering into her ear that it's all going to be okay, that no one is going to hurt her as long as he's around. She empties herself out for two hours straight. And all the while Grant doesn't move an inch, Kebo he notices has vanished somewhere. More than likely to get more scotch. Eventually Daisy shifts out of his embrace, wipes her face. He opens his mouth to say something but then she's gone, slamming the bedroom door shut with force. He leaves her alone.

　

Daisy sits under the hot steady stream of the shower and bites the skin of her knees to keep from screaming again. Her body is a mess and so is her head, first there's Lincoln with his warm smile and then his heart break at her words when she left him. Fitz laughing at her and then the fear in his eyes when he begged her to let him help her. Ward's warm smooth kiss beneath her lips turns into Hive's touch and she gags. Grant is wrong, she doesn't deserve forgiveness.

　

What she needs is May's disapproving stare, Coulson's frown as he sees her again. Fitz and Simmons as they speak about her in hushed tones and try not to look at her. And for Lincoln to tell her that he doesn't love her, for him to leave her because he is so disgusted at all the ugly things she's done. But taking her by surprise Grant's voice is in her ear telling her that all these thoughts are wrong, that Hive is the monster in this scenario not her.

　

Maybe he's right. Maybe he's not and she is. The water grows cold eventually and Daisy steps out of the shower, dresses slowly. When she walks back into the room Grant is there with a mug of something and keeps the bedroom door open. ''Thought you could use it''. He comments when she crawls into bed and takes the cup from him. Daisy sniffs and gives him a greatful look. ''Peppermint tea''. He shrugs, ''Skye's favorite, figured you'd need it''.

　

''You miss her''. Daisy observes, he doesn't comment. Her throat is scratchy and raw. ''I'm not asking you to stay with me Grant, go back to her. Go home''. ''I will when all of this is settled''. ''You mean when I'm not crazy?'' ''You aren't crazy Daisy. Believe me''. He turns to go and Daisy calls out to stop him. ''Will you stay?'' ''Are you sure?'' ''Yeah''. Grant makes himself comfortable in the chair beside the bed and Daisy starts to close her eyes.

　

''When will it stop? The voices, the nightmares''. She asks him some time around three in the morning. The lamp is off and the moon is the only light in the room. Grant's voice is low and sad when he responds, ''I'll let you know''.

　

They haven't stopped for him either.


	10. I Will Love You Until the Day I Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant and Daisy continue to work through all the things Hive made her suffer through.

''I killed him. Gideon Malick, he's dead''. Grant looks up from the coffee pot to find Daisy sitting on the bar stool picking at the pancakes he's made for her again. ''And part of me feels horrible for it, but at the same time he wasn't a good man. He was the Director of Hydra who wanted to do terrible things, maybe he deserved it. But then I think who gave me the right to judge him like that? I'm not God. I shouldn't get to decide who lives or dies''.

　

Grant makes himself a cup and let's her continue. She plays with her sleeves, rolling the bottoms over her thumbs again and again. He knows it's a nervous habit, she's been doing it since he met her. ''Maybe it was for the greater good and he didn't have any family left. No one will miss him. If I keep saying that maybe I'll start to believe it''. She keeps her eyes focused on her half eaten breakfast, Grant comes to sit beside her.

　

''Did Hive want you to do it?'' She nods slowly, bites her lip. ''It wasn't your fault Daisy''. ''I know, but I still feel guilty. Does that ever go away?'' ''In time it will. But you won't ever forget what happened to you. I'm sorry Daisy''. ''You have nothing to apologize for''. He's shaking his head and takes a sip of coffee before responding. ''If me or the Ward here would have chose differently we wouldn't be in this situation. He, I should have been a better man to you''.

　

Skye has heard all of these things and has told Grant time and time again that the past is in the past, that she loves him no matter what. So he doesn't tell Daisy this for him, to make himself feel guilty or sad. He says this because she needs to hear it, because when Ward apologized to her and the team they didn't hear him, she wasn't in a place to accept it. Grant knows that is not the case now. Daisy peeks up at him and blinks quickly.

　

''I would have done the same in your position, for Coulson. I would do anything to keep him alive''. Grant nods, ''I know''. He finishes his coffee and puts the mug in the sink. ''When we save Ward you can tell him all of this''. Daisy's face morphes into a frown, like she doesn't want that to happen. ''I'm going to find a way to save him. Don't you think he deserves it?'' Daisy paws at her sleeves again. ''I'm going for a walk''. She's out the door before he can ask her what's going through her head.

　

Even after all this time, that woman can still be a mystery to him. Kebo arrives a few minutes after Daisy has departed. ''Please tell me you saved me some breakfast''. ''It's on the stove''. Kebo makes himself a plate, leans against the fridge. ''When are you going to be done playing house and going back to your wife? Daisy is a lot better than she was when we rescued her''. ''Kebo I'm not asking you to stay here, you've been perfectly clear on how you feel about Daisy. You're free to leave whenever, I'm not leaving until she feels she's okay''.

　

Kebo rolls his eyes and changes the subject. ''Let's say hypothetically we do end up saving Ward, do you think Shield will kill him? Or Daisy?'' Grant glances out the window to see Daisy sitting on a fallen tree stump, kicking rocks with her boots. ''Not sure about Shield but I'm confident Daisy won't hurt him''. ''And what makes you so sure about that?'' ''She loves him''. Kebo adds more butter to his pancakes before adding his commentary.

　

''Love and hate is such a fine line boss''. ''I'm not going to let anything happen to Ward''. ''I've got nothing on how to extract Hive from your other half's body. No one on Hydra's side has any information. All the knowledge about him seems to have died with Gideon Malick''. Grant sighs, ''great''. ''Yeah maybe we should have gotten to him first before your girlfriend killed him''. Grant gives him a dirty look which Kebo brushes off with a wink. ''On a scale of one to ten how bad is it going to be if we get Ward back?''

　

Kebo means all of the guilt Ward is going to feel, all of the pain he'll go through. ''Twenty''. Kebo frowns and sets his plate in the sink. ''He's going to need you Kebo''. The other man rolls his eyes, ''you always do''. Grant doesn't deny it. They've been through a lot him and Kebo, dead girlfriends, dead mentors, sad broken lives that they had to dig through with bleeding hands to get to the other side. Grant could survive without him, but he wouldn't want to.

　

Kebo would say the exact same thing. They're sitting on the couch when Daisy walks in and sits on the floor across from them. She has grown very comfortable here, Grant observes. She trusts him and Kebo, has accepted the help they've offered. ''I want to call Lincoln''. She says, not looking at Grant. Kebo groans out loud at the mention of the Inhuman, he never did like Lincoln much even in their world. ''Good god. Why? He's about as interesting as watching grass grow''.

　

Daisy scowls at Kebo who matches her stare. ''I just want to hear his voice''. They both look to Grant, knowing the decision is up to him. ''If you say no I'm going to do it anyway''. He knows she's right, he hands her the burner phone. ''The line is secure. Take as long as you need''. She nods in thanks and heads to the bedroom, shuts the door behind her. ''Can I kill him?'' ''No''. ''Why not boss? It's not like anyone would be sad to see him go anyway''. ''I think Daisy would''.

　

''I disagree. I think she'd be fine with it eventually''. Grant pinches the bridge of his nose and begs for Kebo to shut up. ''You're not going to hurt Lincoln''. Kebo leans back against the couch in full pout mode, gets the flask out from his jacket pocket. ''It's nine in the morning''. Grant comments and Kebo shrugs. ''It's always five o'clock somewhere boss''. Grant leaves him in the living room, heads to the kitchen once more to clean the stock of weapons on the counter.

　

Daisy is shaking as she sits on the bed and draws her knees up to her chest. Her fingers grip the phone so hard her knuckles are white. She can do this. She has to call him, to make sure he's okay. That he doesn't hate her. That after everything she's done to them he can still see the good in her, Hive took everything and she needs Lincoln to understand that. Daisy dials his number and feels like she's going to be sick again all over the floor.

　

''Hello?'' She doesn't feel relief at his voice, just guilt and sadness. ''Hello?'' For some reason she starts picturing her mother and Daisy nearly hangs up. The only thing that stops her is Lincoln's sudden intake of breath, she hears a shuffle and then the sound of a door closing. ''Daisy?'' She sighs into the phone, puts a hand over her mouth. ''Hi''. ''Are you okay? Where are you?'' ''I'm fine''. She listens to his breathing and it relaxes her. 'Where are you?'' ''I'm safe''.

　

''Where did he take you? Are you hurt?'' ''Lincoln I'm fine. I just, I just wanted to hear your voice''. ''Daisy I''- ''I'm so sorry Lincoln''. She sobs into the phone, he doesn't soothe her like she expects. Like someone else would do. He just listens to her and tells her that as long as she comes back to him she'll be okay. This makes her pause. ''Just tell me where you are, please. We're all worried about you Daisy and just want to see you home safe''.

　

Daisy glances at the door. ''I can't''. ''Why not?'' Their conversation is cut short a few seconds later by Lincoln telling her that May is coming and they can't talk for much longer. ''Daisy I love you''. And then the line goes dead. That was the first time he's ever said it to her. Daisy is not sure how she feels about it. Does she love him too? Is she even capable of loving anyone anymore? Have too many pieces of her been ripped away for her to feel it?

　

Or is it because she's only loved another and he took all of that and ruined it? Daisy closes her eyes. She can't think like that. Ward is dead, whatever illusions Grant has of trying to bring him back are just that, illusions. It's probably not going to ever happen. She will never see Ward smile again, hear his laugh or feel his stubble beneath her palm. Part of Daisy hates herself for it, she should hate him. But she doesn't, not anymore. She just misses him.

　

The person he could of been, someone like Grant. Daisy locks all of that away, her counterpart is lucky and leaves it at that. In another life her and Ward found each other, here that won't happen. Daisy and Ward were just a small chapter in each other lives, a tragic brief period in time that they both suffered quite a lot from. They will never be. And that hurts far more than she thought it would. Daisy crawls under the covers and mourns for a life she's always wanted to have and never will. For a man that will never come back to her.

　

Much later when the sun is setting and they are eating dinner in the living room Grant can tell something is on her mind. She tries to hide it, but he knows her too well. ''You okay?'' Daisy looks up from her plate and nods. ''Things with Lincoln are going to be difficult''. ''He'll forgive you Daisy, just give it time''. She's about to say she doesn't deserve it, but catches herself. Because she does, what happened to her was not her fault. If anyone needs to pay for it all it's Hive not her. He needs to be punished, not Daisy. Will Shield see it that way?

　

As if on cue lights flood the small house and Grant is on his feet, Kebo already has his gun drawn. Before any of them can speak the front door is kicked in and Shield agents storm the room. All headed for Daisy. They don't even get a good look at her before Grant shoves her behind him and fights off anyone who gets close. Kebo takes cover by the fridge as Shield starts firing at them. Grant kicks back the coffee table to use as a shield and pulls Daisy beside him.

　

''Let her go Grant!'' Coulson is here, Daisy stiffens. ''Coulson what the hell are you doing?'' ''Let her go now and we won't hurt you''. A few agents attempt to creep up on the two of them and are quickly disposed of. ''No one has to get hurt here. Just let her go''. Grant and Daisy share a look as the bullets stop flying, the house is quiet. ''She's not my prisoner Coulson''. ''Doesn't look that way to me''. Another agent reaches for Daisy but he's grabbed by the back of the neck and slammed up against a wall, Grant's gun on the back of his head.

　

Daisy gets off the floor and yells at Grant to stop. ''I called them! It's my fault they found us''. ''What?'' Grant doesn't relax his grip on the agent and Kebo carefully walks up to him. Flanking him, his gun at the ready. ''I want to go back, I want to go home''. He lets the man go who runs to Coulson like his life depends on it. Grant and Daisy stare each other down. ''Are you sure you're ready?'' He asks her, his voice suddeny soft. ''I swear I am. I don't think I could have done this without you''. She gives him a small smile that he doesn't entirely believe.

　

''You don't have to leave Daisy. I will get you out of here, just say the word''. Grant tells her, his glare focused on the Director of Shield who's crossing his arms. Daisy puts a hand on Grant's shoulder, her eyes giving nothing away. ''Thank you. But I can handle it from here''. The atmosphere in the house relaxes a tad, Grant can feel the shift in the room but still has his weapon in hand. ''I swear Grant, I want this''. She's looking at him like she did after she was shot by Ian Quinn and he caves. Tells her that if she leaves with Coulson he's coming too.

　

The couch has bullet holes in the fabric, there's broken glass all over the floors and the walls have been in better shape. After further inspection of the house and making sure Daisy, Kebo and himself aren't hurt Grant deems it alright to leave. He has an eye on Daisy who is approaching Coulson with an aching slowness, like she's afraid. Phil closes the distance between them and hugs her carefully like she's made of paper. Her shoulders begin to shake as she sobs into his suit jacket, telling him that she's so sorry. Coulson just holds her to him.

　

''When we get back to the Playground find Skye. We'll go get her as soon as possible''. Grant mutters to Kebo who nods as they get into their own SUV. ''She's so going to kill you''. Daisy gets into the vehicle with Coulson and Grant makes sure to stay behind them the entire way to the waiting quin jet. He isn't sure he trusts Shield at the moment, especially where Daisy is concerned. If they even think about locking her up he's going to turn the Playground into ash.

　

The flight to the Playground is easy and calm. Mostly due to the fact that Kebo falls asleep and no one has to listen to his comments. Grant is looking out the window next to him and feels Daisy come beside him. He meets her eyes as she takes the vacant seat beside him, she gives him a small smile. ''I really do appreciate what you did for me''. ''You don't have to thank me Daisy''. ''But I do, I couldn't of done it without you''. ''Yeah you could of''.

　

The way he's looking at her makes her think of a Shield badge and, _''I couldn't of done it without a great and very patient SO''. ''Yeah you could of''._

　

They look at each other as Daisy let's the memories flow between them. Another lifetime ago before all the bad blood and bullet holes. Taking Grant by surprise and giving him hope that maybe Daisy and Ward can work things out in the future, she lays her head on his shoulder. ''Thank you''. She whispers against his leather jacket, and is asleep within minutes. Grant rarely blinks, he stays awake the entire time. Standing guard, making sure no harm comes to her or Kebo. Let's himself relax slightly because soon enough he will make it back to his wife.

　

When they walk into the Playground Daisy sticks to Coulson's side like glue, he's got one hand clasped tightly on her arm. Grant sees May, Lincoln, Fitz and Simmons all waiting for her, tight forced smiles on their faces. Lincoln is the first one to react, calls her name like he's never seen her before. She shies away from him, glances over her shoulder at Grant who gives her an encouraging nod. Daisy stands before them all, she can feel the heat of Grant's chest as he leans over her in a protective stance. ''I'm so sorry''. She says because they need to hear her say it.

　

''Simmons take Daisy to medical, check her over''. Grant moves to go with her, ignores Lincoln's glare. ''Yes sir''. Simmons carefully gestures for Daisy to follow her, Daisy once again looks nervously to Grant. ''I'm right behind you''. He tells her and sees her shoulders lose tension. And he's fully prepared to do so, he'd follow her into hell if he had to. Until he sees her. The familiar long hair, the brown eyes he's looked into for the past six years. Coming down the hall with wonder on her face like she can't believe he's here. ''Grant''. She breathes, eyes widen.

　

He says her name like he always has, like a prayer, a hymn rolling off his tounge. ''Skye''. He pushes through the team to get to her, only to find Skye running to him like she hasn't seen him in years. He catches her effortlessly when they meet, her legs wrapping around him tightly. Grant has missed her terribly. She's saying his name over and over into his neck, her arms curling around him almost to the point of pain but he doesn't dare pull away.

　

Skye starts trailing kisses over his skin wherever she can reach, his neck, his jaw, his eyelids. Her hands are cupping his face as she kisses his lips, slowly and warm. Grant has one hand on the back of her neck while the other arm is supporting her weight, he moves from her neck to run his fingers along the length of her spine before it comes to rest on the small of her back. He isn't aware how long they stand like that, doesn't care. Just kisses her like his life depends on it, pouring all of his worry and longing into it.

　

Skye is the first to break away, leans her forehead against is to catch her breath. Grant sweeps her hair away from her face, brushes the back of his knuckles across her cheek. ''Hey baby''. She opens her eyes and meets his lovestruck gaze. ''Hi''. She kisses his nose and plants another between his eyebrows. He does not put her down and she makes no move to leave his warm embrace. ''I'm okay. I'm alive, here with you''. He assures her, answering her unspoken question. He knows the panic and fear she's been going through these past couple weeks.

　

''I love you. I love you so much''. Is all she says before leaning in for another kiss, this one full of days apart and Skye's absolute fear that she'd never see him again. Kebo clears his throat when Skye's hands slip under Grant's shirt to roam over his back and Grant's free hand travels lower than everyone needs to see. ''Love birds break it up, you're making us all uncomfortable''. Skye sighs and pulls away from Grant. Running her thumb along his lower lip and he smiles against her skin. ''Later''. He whispers too low for anyone else to hear but her.

　

He releases her and keeps a firm arm around her waist as they turn to the team. Everyone is wearing a different reaction to seeing Skye and Grant's display of affection. Coulson and May look as if they've swallowed posion, Lincoln's nearly matching their expression. Simmons and Fitz look almost accepting, like they have wanted to see something like that between them for a long time but never voiced it. Daisy has a different face than the rest of them, as expected.

　

Sadness drips from her. Like she's thinking of all the things she can never have (she is.) That in one point in time if different roads were taken, nicer things were said her and Ward could of had that. They could have been so in love, happy. They could look at each other like Skye and Grant are, like they would take on the whole world just to save each other. Ward had only looked at her once like that, back at Providence when he opened a piece of himself to her.

　

The moment is over as quickly as it came. Coulson and May follow Daisy as she trails after Simmons and Lincoln to the lab, Fitz not too far behind. ''Come on Quake, am I going to get a greeting like that?'' Kebo asks when the trio is alone. Skye rolls her eyes and walks over to him, folding him into a hug. ''I missed you too Popeye''. He pulls back and searches her face, all too familiar with her grief and pain where Grant Ward is concerned. ''You okay?'' She nods and looks back to her husband, ''I'm good''. She hugs Kebo once more before crushing Grant to her side.

　

''How is she doing?'' Skye asks when her Grant and Kebo are all seated at the kitchen table, a bottle of scotch between them. ''Better. A lot better since we found her''. Skye notices that Kebo is strangely quiet on the subject of Daisy. ''Popeye why do you hate my counterpart?'' ''I don't hate her. I just don't trust her''. ''She's been through a lot''. ''She called Shield to come and rescue her like we took her against her will. The Director gave her plenty of opportunities to split and she never did. We would have brought her back here whenever she wanted''.

　

Skye takes a sip from her glass, takes Grant's hand that's resting next to hers. ''I'm sure she didn't mean to upset you, she probably just didn't want to admit that she needed Shield. That she wanted to come home''. Grant leans down to kiss Skye's hair and she turns to nuzzle his shoulder, kisses the black fabric covering his skin. ''Well it was the wrong way to handle the situation''. Kebo mutters and neither Grant nor Skye comments on it further.

　

''Didn't I tell you once that kidnapping me never ends well for you?'' Skye teases and kisses Grant's nose. He just gives her an exasperated smile and holds her tighter. ''Thank you, for helping her even though I'm a little pissed that you went after her before coming to find me''. Kebo grins at Skye, ''I told you she'd be pissed boss. Kick his ass Skye''. ''Shut up Kebo. Skye I knew that you were safe, I couldn't let Hive hurt Daisy anymore than he already had''.

　

''Speaking of Hive, I think Fitz and I found a way to save Ward''. Skye pours into the information her and Fitz found and the three of them form a plan to strike at Hive and get Ward back. ''Coulson isn't going to go for it. We'll have to do it without him knowing. He wants Ward dead and that's not happening. Over my dead body''. Skye says and Kebo agrees. ''How exactly do you want to play this Quake?'' She looks to Grant who is processing everything they've just discussed. Looking for a way inside. ''Daisy should be in on this too''.

　

''Why? Do you really think she wants anything to do with Ward? She wants him dead just like the rest of them''. Kebo cries, looking between Skye and Grant who appear to disagree with him. ''Popeye how blind are you? She's in love with him, depsite all the crap she spews to Shield I know how she really feels. She'll help us''. He raises one eyebrow, ''care to bet on that Quake?'' Grant groans at the two of them and takes a sip of his drink. ''Fine. Fifty bucks says Daisy won't stand with Shield''. ''You're so on''. They shake on it, Grant rolls his eyes.

　

''Is it later yet?'' Skye whispers in Grant's ear some time later after Kebo has gone to bed. ''Come here''. Grant tells her, pulls her in his lap. ''I missed you''. He says as he carries her to a spare bunk and closes the door. Presses her against it and kisses her sweetly. Skye smiles her hands curling into his hair. ''I love you''. Grant covers her mouth with his, all the words they need to say can be said later. Right now all he wants is to lower her onto the bed and worship every single inch of her skin. So that's what he does.

　

The mission to save Ward, Hive and what he did to Daisy is put on the back burner in Skye's brain. There will be time for that when reality comes sneaking back in. But right now all she can focus on is Grant's hands on her bare back and his warm lips on her neck. She loves him she loves him she loves him. In any world that would never change.


	11. I Carry Your Image Always In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye, Fitz and Grant all want to save Ward, is Daisy on their side?

''Thomas and May are staying with the kids''. Skye tells Grant, her head resting on his chest. He bends down to kiss her hair and she smiles at him. ''Good''. Skye then tells him the conversation between her and Marcus Stanley before he sent her to Maveth. On the subject of that awful planet and what happened to Ward, she tenses up, emotion heavy in her throat. Grant feels her muscles contract and shift, he pulls her closer into his embrace.

　

''It was my fault''. Skye says, looking at her hands instead of up at him. Grant is already shaking his head, pulling her chin up so he can stare into her eyes. ''No it wasn't Skye''. ''You weren't there. It was awful, I, I tried to save him but I couldn't. Grant he was protecting me, he died because of me''. She sobs into his skin, the death of his counterpart still fresh in her mind. Grant understands it, her grief. She watched him die once before and ever since then it's been her worst nightmare, going through that kind of pain again.

　

Grant holds her to him as tight as he can, his skin warm and comforting. He whispers in her hair over and over that he's alright, that he's safe here with her. That they will save Ward from the cruel fate he was dealt and Grant is never going to leave her. No matter what. ''He was saving you Skye, I would of done the same thing''. Grant can't see her scowl but he knows she is and runs a hand up her spine. ''I'm sorry you had to see that baby''.

　

Flashes of Grant on the Playground floor many years ago enter her brain, when his skin turned to stone and she thought he was gone forever. Skye cringes and tangles her legs with his, shifting so she's laying on his chest instead of the mattress. ''I just don't know why Marcus sent me there in the first place, clearly I couldn't save Ward. It was a waste of time''. ''No it wasn't. Ward died knowing that you loved him, that someone cared about him''.

　

Skye meets his gaze, warm and full of love for her. ''You should be angry with me''. He raises an eyebrow, already knowing where she's going with this. ''Skye I don't blame you. I'm not angry that something happened you couldn't control. All we need to focus on is how to get him back''. Grant's lips drift over her forehead and she melts into his touch. ''You really think Fitz's theory will work?'' He asks, changing the subject before she gets too upset.

　

Skye adjusts the dark blue comforter around them before responding, places a small kiss against his heart. ''I have no idea, but it's worth a shot''. Skye knows that Coulson won't approve, everyone at Shield wants Ward dead. Not on her watch. ''How do we even find Hive?'' She asks him, watches his face darken for a fraction of a second. ''Kebo suggested using Daisy as bait''. Skye shrugs, ''it's not a bad idea''.

　

Grant looks at her with wide eyes. ''She's in no state to be around him right now''. ''I thought you said she was better?'' ''She is, but Skye it's going to take a lot longer than a week to undo the damage Hive inflicted on her. She was brain washed, that's not something that goes away over night''. ''I understand that, but she's a lot stronger than you give her credit for''. ''Strong or not, we're not doing anything until she's recovered''.

　

Skye drops the subject, knowing that Grant won't budge on the subject of her safety, it would be the same if Hive brain washed her. The thought is unwelcome and makes Skye sick to her stomach. She feels horrible for her other half, can only imagine the pain and guilt she's feeling. ''Let's say we do save him, he can't come back to Shield. Coulson will shoot him on sight''. ''Kebo and I were thinking of putting him in a safe house''. ''Good idea''.

　

They let the silence fill the room, Grant is on the brink of sleep when he feels Skye adjust herself against his body. ''I missed you''. She mutters, her fingers ghosting over his ribs. ''Did Marcus tell you how to get back home?'' He cracks an eye open to look at her. ''No. Did he tell you?'' She nods, ''he said when my mind is ready, that he'd know''. Grant frowns, not trusting the Inhuman. ''What the hell does that mean?'' ''No clue''.

　

Skye takes his left hand and fiddles with his wedding ring, her eyes shutting quickly. ''I love you''. Grant breathes as he kisses her gently, wrapping her in his arms. She smiles sleepily at him and difts off, he follows shortly after.

　

''Quake I missed you so much. Daisy was insufferable''. Kebo complains in the morning when Skye and Grant walk into the kitchen. ''Come on Popeye she couldn't of been that bad''. ''She wasn't, he's being dramatic''. Grant comments as he hands her a cup of coffee. ''I am not. She was mean to me and barely spoke three words to me. Also she tried to kill your husband''. ''She what?'' Skye looks at Grant, checks him for any injuries even though she would have noticed last night if he had any.

　

''I'm fine. Skye she wasn't herself, it's fine''. Skye takes a seat across from Kebo, Grant is beside her and slides her sugar and creamer. ''So when is operation save Ward happening? I've only been here for a day and am already bored''. ''Popeye will you lower your voice? If Coulson hears''- ''Oh come off it Coulson isn't going to do anything. If he tries I'll shoot him, sounds like a good plan to me''. Skye rolls her eyes, Grant does the same.

　

''I think you should talk to her''. Grant tells Skye after they finish breakfast and are walking the halls of the Playground, Kebo beside them. ''I wouldn't know what to say''. ''Just talk about anything other than the brain washing, she'll open up to you''. They approach the containment module, peek inside to see Lincoln with Daisy. He's standing over her, a sad expression on his face. Skye feels Grant tense slightly when Lincoln's hands twitch and the lights flicker.

　

Daisy is pale, withdrawn and shaking, bags heavy and dark under her eyes. ''Daisy please talk to me''. Lincoln tells her, she doesn't respond. ''I want to help you but I don't know how if you don't tell me''. Daisy plays with the bandage on her arm and does not give him an answer. ''Daisy please''- ''I don't need your help''. Skye strains her neck to hear them. Lincoln does not like her answer, his hands curl into fists. ''Because of him? Is this about Grant?''

　

''He helped me Lincoln, I don't know what else to tell you''. ''He kidnapped you, took you away from your family, from me. You didn't need him, we could of helped you Daisy''. She's shaking her head, ''no you couldn't''. Lincoln bends down so they are at eye level. ''We were both brain washed by Jiaying I know''- The Playground rumbles under the weight of Daisy's glare. ''What happened with my mom is not the same thing''.

　

Grant decides to intervene then, walking into the containment module like he owns it, Skye at his heels. ''You're upsetting her, I think it's time for you to leave''. Lincoln scoffs, getting entirely too close to Grant, bordering on dangerously close. ''She's my girlfriend, if anyone needs to leave it's you''. At the word girlfriend both Skye and Kebo groan aloud, Skye gives her other half an incredulous look but says nothing.

　

''Are you out of your mind? You're in a relationship with this dry piece of toast? I can't even be in this room right now''. Kebo says and takes a step to the door but then turns back. ''Mate just for future reference so you're not taken by surprise, Daisy totally loves Ward. You won't ever come close. Not that I really care if she ends up happy but I do care about Ward and''- ''Kebo get out, now''. Kebo glaces at Skye who nods and he takes his leave.

　

''Who the hell is that guy?'' Lincoln asks, looking to Skye. ''The village idiot. Lincoln I really want to talk to Daisy, can I have a few minutes? You'll have to forgive my husband, he's over protective, can't help himself''. Grant stays silent as Lincoln leaves the room as well, Skye, Grant and Daisy all glance at each other. ''Boss how awkward is this for you? Two Skye's in one room, is it freaking you out yet?'' Skye closes her eyes in annoyance as Kebo's voice enters the room, he's looking in on them.

　

''Grant can you please distract him for a few minutes? Take him to see the quin jets, he likes looking at those''. Grant nods, squeezes her shoulder as he passes. ''You okay?'' He asks Daisy on his way out. ''I'm good''. He can tell she's not, makes a note to come back later. Skye watches Grant exit, she leans against one of the walls and looks to Daisy. ''How are you?'' The other woman scoffs, crosses her legs. ''Peachy. Being brain washed is all the perks and more''.

　

''Yeah I can imagine. Look if you want to talk I'm here. My shoulder is free''. For reasons they don't have to voice, Daisy winces at Skye's words. It's a full ten minutes before Daisy says anything. ''When I was with Hive I thought I was doing the right thing. Everything he said I believed, didn't give it a second thought. I would have given him anything, all of me. He's going to try to take over the world and I would have let him without question''.

　

Skye frowns but lets her continue. Daisy shudders and wraps her arms around herself. ''Are you cold?'' Skye asks, getting a spare blanket from the chair next to her and handing it to Daisy. That's when she notices the shaking hasn't stopped. ''Simmons says I'm going through withdrawal''. Daisy gives Skye a harsh laugh and wraps the blanket around her shoulders. ''Can I get you anything? Water, tea?'' Daisy shakes her head.

　

''It's like Hive filled me up, gave me a purpose, a reason. I would have died for it, for him. And then all of a sudden it was gone, ripped away from me. It's only been a week but it feels like a lifetime, part of me wants it back. That feeling he gave, like I was on top of the world. But thanks to your husband I know that Hive was wrong, that all of it wasn't real. Nothing of what happened was my fault''. Skye smiles slightly, ''glad to hear it''.

　

''Daisy I am so sorry about what happened to you''. She raises an eyebrow at Skye, ''why are you sorry?'' Skye takes a seat on the bed next to her, ''if I hadn't of left Shield when I did maybe I could have stopped it from happening. Maybe if I'd of been here Hive wouldn't of been able to get his hands on you. I'm sorry Grant and I couldn't protect you''. ''I don't blame you. You know thinking like that will drive you insane''. ''You sound like my husband''.

　

''What happened to Ward?'' Daisy asks a few minutes later, doesn't have to look at Skye to know she's cringing and fighting off the sadness that overtakes her. ''I couldn't save him either. I failed both you, I never should have been sent her''. ''Tell me what happened''. ''You really want to know?'' Daisy closes her eyes briefly, preparing herself. ''Yeah. How did he die?'' Skye takes a deep breath, can still hear Ward calling her name.

　

''He was protecting me. Hive was going to kill us on that planet, Ward knew that and put himself in front of me. I still don't know why Hive didn't come after me. But Ward fell and he didn't get back up. I knew what was happening and I''- Skye cuts herself off, gathers her emotions together. ''I told him that I loved him and then he was gone. I blinked and he was no longer here''. Skye fights off the sound of Ward's final heart beat in her ear.

　

She peeks at Daisy who's biting her lip to control herself, her eyes swimming with warm tears. None fall. ''He didn't deserve that''. Daisy says finally, surprising Skye. ''No he didn't''. Skye waits until Daisy has covered her emotions before telling her the plan to save Ward. ''So I think Fitz and I found a way to rescue Ward from Hive''. Skye's voice is barely above a whisper, just in case unwanted ears are listening. ''Grant wanted the same thing''.

　

Skye measures Daisy's response, she doesn't seem surprised or angry. And she hasn't rejected the idea, yet. ''Look Coulson isn't going to like it if he finds out, let's say we do end up saving him, it could be dangerous for Ward at Shield''. ''Coulson would kill him as soon as he got a chance''. Skye nods in agreement, looks out the slit in the door to see if anyone is watching, but it's still just Grant and Kebo standing guard. ''Look I need to know if you're on our side''.

　

Daisy chews on her lip. Does she want Ward back? Yes, without a doubt. He does not deserve to keep suffering, what Hive is doing with his body is wrong on so many levels. Skye is right it wouldn't be safe with him here, so where would they go? And how exactly are they going to extract Hive from him and bring Ward back? How is that even possible? Is she on their side? ''I need to think about it''. She says finally, Skye hides her sigh very well.

　

''Okay. We don't have much time. I'm not trying to rush you but we need to leave soon and find Hive''. ''And how are you going to do that?'' Skye doesn't respond, just gives her a small wink as she starts to leave. ''If you need anything let me know''. Is all Skye offers up as she exits the containment module leaving Daisy alone with the thought of Ward coming into her life once more. ''How did it go?'' Grant asks, reaching for Skye and tucking her into his embrace.

　

''I think that it if it wasn't for you she'd be so much worse. Thank you''. Skye mutters against his shirt, placing a kiss over his heart. Grant holds her tighter and runs a hand down her back. ''Is she on board with everything?'' Kebo asks, looking around quickly. ''I did everything I could. Grant I think she'll listen to you more than anyone. Go in for the kill''. He releases her but keeps his arms around her waist. ''I'll see what I can do''. With that he joins Daisy once more.

　

Daisy looks up to see Grant entering the room and she relaxes slightly, her muscles that were strung tight losen up at the sight of him. When she looks at him she no longer sees Hive, just Grant with his strong arms and warm eyes. ''How are you doing?'' He asks her, taking a seat across from her. ''Besides the whole being brain washed thing? I'm perfect''. The shaking hasn't stopped, Daisy has two blankets around her and her skin is still cold.

　

''You told me they would lock me up''. Daisy whispers, her lips a thin line. ''I can get you out of here whenever you want''. She's about to say she deserves this, that Shield was in the right putting her in here. But then she remembers that they aren't, she's not a criminal. What happened was not her fault and so far Coulson is treating it like it was. ''I didn't have a nightmare last night, for the hour I slept anyway''. Grant gives her a smile.

　

''That's good Daisy. Do you need anything?'' He can't read into the look she gives him as she twists her hands together and won't meet his gaze. ''How are you going to save Ward? Do you even know where Hive is?'' ''We're working on it''. ''And let's say you succeed and bring him back, what then? Skye doesn't trust Shield and I don't blame her when it comes to Ward. What's your plan?'' ''I have a few things in mind''. Daisy cocks her head to the side.

　

''Don't you trust me?'' Grant wades the waters very carefully, while he believes she cares about Ward that doesn't mean she'd stand against Shield for his sake. ''Daisy I need to ask you something''. He starts, folding his hands in his lap. ''Would you help us with Ward? If we needed you would you be there?'' Daisy looks between him and the wall, does not answer for a long moment. ''You want me to find Hive''. ''I want you to help us when we save Ward''.

　

Daisy looks at him with a watery stare. ''You want to use me as bait to lure him out''. Grant is beside her so quickly it takes her back. His warm hands wrap around her own and Daisy tries not to think about how nice it feels. ''No. Hive will never touch you again, I would never put you in danger like that Daisy. All I want is your promise that if it works out you won't hurt Ward, that if push comes to shove and Shield wants to end him maybe you'd make a different call''.

　

Daisy doesn't back down from his determined look. She lets her mind wonder to old places she locked away, old feelings she pushed down until they were practically dead. Ward with his soft smile and easy laugh, how all he ever did was keep her safe, even when he was nothing more to her than a Hydra traitor who broke something between them they never got the chance to explore. ''No one is going to hurt you Daisy, I promise you''.

　

She closes her eyes briefly, when they flutter open Grant can see the answer in them and he squeezes her fingers. ''What do you need me to do?'' He moves closer to her so she can hear the plan he's been working on. When he's done she leans away from him and buries her face in her hands. ''All you ever wanted was to protect me, to keep me out of harm's way''. Daisy says suddenly and Grant nods. ''That's why he died on Maveth, protecting Skye''.

　

''That's all I ever wanted Daisy. Ever since I met you, I'm sorry Ward wasn't there when you needed him the most''. Memories of her mother and Cal flash through Daisy's mind, her transformation in that god awful temple where a piece of her died. Where Trip's body turned to stone and she'll never again see his smile or hear his laugh. Grant is a master at reading her so he can tell whatever she's thinking of is painful, he squeezes her fingers again.

　

''I'll do it, I'll help you. If Coulson wants to hurt Ward he's going to have to go through me first''. Grant could say he's surprised but he's not, Skye loves him, that wouldn't change in any universe. Even if Daisy isn't aware of it yet. ''Thank you''. Grant tells her, releases her hands and puts them in her lap. ''So where do we start?'' He's opening his mouth to answer when an alarm goes off, loud and shrill in his ears. Skye bolts into the room her eyes wide and frantic.

　

''Hive found us''. She says and Grant stands, pulls the gun out from the back of his jeans. ''Skye go with Kebo to find Fitz. It's time''. She nods and leaves, pulls Kebo in the direction of the lab. ''Was this part of your plan?'' Daisy asks, the fear so raw in her voice it pains him. Grant turns to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. Absorbs the fear and need in her eyes, her cheeks are flushed, her body shaking. ''No. I don't know how he got here''.

　

Daisy trembles beneath his touch, he pulls her chin up so she can meet his eyes. ''Listen to me, he won't touch you. I won't let him, okay? I promise''. She believes him because not once has he ever lied to her or broken a promise. He hands her a spare gun, it makes her feel better. More confident. ''Stay here and don't move. Don't open the door unless it's me or Skye okay? Hive more than likely isn't here for you but for something else''.

　

Grant has one foot out the door before he looks over his shoulder at Daisy, gun hanging at her side, all of her mistakes that led her here playing over and over in her mind. ''I'm going to protect you. Do you believe I'm telling you the truth?'' Vault D and dark days come into her brain, she shakes the images off. ''Yes''. ''Stay here, wait for me''. When he gets her nod in agreement he leaves her, heads to the lab.

　

Takes a deep breath. Hopes to god this theory Skye and Fitz found works. Because if not, they're all dead.

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I've had writers block like nothing else, it was horrible. Anyway thank you for reading and commenting, really looking forward to the next few chapters.


	12. Calling On St. Christopher, Gonna Need Some Help Tonight for the Long Dark Road Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Skye and Grant be able to save Ward from Hive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this one turned out, as always comments are welcome and appreciated.

''We're going to die. Every last one of us''. ''Popeye we're not going to die''. ''Yes we are. Most definitely. Do you think Hive will accept a sacrifice? If so I think it should be Coulson, or Daisy. But if I had to choose it'd be Coulson''. Skye tucks a gun into the back of her jeans and sighs at Kebo. ''We're going to be fine, your negative attitude is not helping. This plan is going to work''. ''You better hope so. You really think Daisy will be on our side?'' ''Grant said she agreed to help us''.

　

Skye and Kebo continue walking down the halls of the Playground quietly, the lights have been shut off so all they have to go on is the red back up bulbs from the generator. After briefly touching base with Fitz and Grant in the lab they all split up, divide and conquer. Fitz and Grant search for Hive and protect Daisy from him on one side of the Playground, Kebo and Skye do the same on the other. If Shield has a plan on how to handle this mess Skye doesn't care to know it. All she's focused on right now is Ward, she isn't leaving this world without saving him.

　

''Man I wish I wasn't dead in this universe, do you realize how useful two of me would be? We could take out Hive with no problems''. This stops Skye in her tracks, she looks at Kebo with wide eyes. ''What are you talking about? The other you is dead?'' ''Oh yeah Grant didn't tell you? Ward got me killed, apparently Bobbi got the upper hand, I'm very upset about it and plan to discuss it at length with Ward when we get him back''.

　

Skye begins walking again, keeping up with Kebo. ''Skye if push comes to shove and Daisy tries to kill Ward just like Shield more than likely will, I'm telling you right now iI won't hesitate to put a bullet in her back''. ''That's not going to happen''. ''How do you know? Can you honestly stand here and tell me that Daisy has forgiven Ward for everything he's done? That she doesn't hate him or wish him dead? Grant may buy into her bullshit but I don't''.

　

''As much as I'd love to have this conversation with you now is not the best time. Daisy has always been in love with Ward, you have to believe me. She isn't going to hurt him''. ''She did shoot him four times''. ''Three times''. ''Whatever. I'm just saying I don't trust her. And can we talk about the Lincoln situation please? I swallowed my throw up when I found out they were together. I didn't like Sparky in our world and I don't like him here either''.

　

''Popeye can we talk about this when there isn't a killer parasite wearing Ward's face trying to kill us all?'' ''Speaking of Hive he sways Inhumans, what if he brain washes you too?'' ''I'm not worried about that, and you sound like Grant''. Before they all went their separate ways a few minutes ago Grant held Skye like he never would again and made her promise that she'd come back to him, that she would be careful. ''Besides Popeye that's why I brought you, keep me in check. Make sure I don't go all 'Hail Hive' on you''. ''Not funny Quake''.

　

The Playground is quiet, too quiet, Skye is waiting for the storm to strike. Her and Kebo are pressed flat against a wall, listening. Kebo leans down close to her ear and Skye grits her teeth, waiting for whatever comment he's about to whisper to her. ''Hey do you think he brought any of those bald munchkins with him?'' ''You mean the people he tried to turn into Inhumans?'' ''Yeah those slave babies him and Daisy made''. ''That's disgusting''. ''But very true''.

　

Skye cranes her neck to see the hallway is still empty, so is every room on each side of them including Coulson's office, the kitchen and the training room. ''Something isn't rght''. Kebo rolls his eyes, ''I hate it when you say that''. They leave their posts and head out into the open, Skye is turning a corner when she spots a swirl of black just to her left and freezes. ''Your hair is long''. The voice is cool and crisp, straight and to the point.

　

Skye turns and there he is, Hive with his dark eyes and tight pale skin. It's unsettling, he has Ward's face but is most definitely not Ward. Hive cocks his head to the side, ''I don't understand''. ''You ever heard of time travel mate? Well surprise because this isn't Daisy''. Skye spreads her hands out and Hive is thrown across the Playground, breaking a glass wall and falling though it. ''Popeye you're good at distracting, we need to hold him off until Grant and Fitz get here''. ''Why does everyone say that about me?''

　

Skye meets Hive's attack head on, Kebo joining her.

　

Daisy sits on the stark white bed bouncing her leg up and down. The lights are off and the power from the generator has kicked in. There's a small part of her that is dying to get out of this contaiment module and find Hive. Beg him to give her that rush back, that sense of purpose and belonging he provided. To go back to a time when her brain was clouded and she didn't feel this way, more broken than she already was. Grant helped her tremendously, she'd be far worse if he didn't get to her first.

　

But she still feels unsure in her own skin, still fragile and scared. It's going to take time for all the pieces of her to fit back into place, and that's not something she has right now. Everything she's done is still swiriling around in her brain over and over again, Mack's blood all over her hands, May's gun firing and the bullet striking her. Hive's face when she offered herself to him, telling him to drain her of blood for his cause. It was wrong, Daisy breathes deeply and slowly.

　

Grant told her to wait here for him, that he'd protect her. But he doesn't know Hive like she does, doesn't know how to handle him. While she's thinking about how to get out of here the door opens and on instinct Daisy raises her gun, ready. It's Mack. ''Hey Tremors''. She falters and takes a step back. ''You need to get away from me''. ''I'm not going to do that''. ''You shouldn't be here''. He steps farther into the room and her hands shake.

　

''It wasn't your fault D''. ''I hurt you''. ''I don't blame you, you weren't yourself''. She's shaking her head because even though she knows all of this he's still her partner and she would have killed him if it hadn't been for May. Mack has been with her through so much, protected her, held her hand when she needed him. He trusted her with his life and look where it got him. ''You need to leave, you should hate me''. ''I don't hate you Daisy''.

　

Mack is crowding her space, puts a hand on her shoulder. ''I'm a terrible friend, a terrible partner I would have killed you if''- ''I forgive you''. She starts crying, tries to pull away from him but he doesn't budge. ''No, no you can't I don't deserve it''. Grant's voice is in her ear saying she does she does she does. Dasiy ignores him. ''I forgive you Daisy, it's okay''. She fights his arms off as he pulls her to him, strong arms holding her close. ''I forgive you''.

　

Daisy doesn't know how long she sobs into his shirt, how long they stand there while Hive is on the loose. When she's drained and Grant's voice is back in her ear, Daisy leans away from Mack and wipes her eyes. ''We can have a drink when this is over D, but right now I'm here to spring you. We need to get you as far away from the Playground as possible, Coulson's orders. There's a secret door in his office that will get us out of here''.

　

She hesitates, he notices. ''What's wrong?'' ''I can't leave''. He gives her a puzzled look ''Daisy it's not safe for you here, we need to go. Coulson and the rest of them are going to take care of Hive''. She gets away from his grip and looks at the floor, ''that's why I can't leave Mack. Skye and Grant have a way to save Ward and I promised them I would help. I want to save him too, bring him back''. He looks down at her in confusion, his brow furrowed.

　

''Why? He betrayed your entire team and Shield, he tried to kill Fitz and Simmons''. ''I know, I know. But haven't we all done terrible things? Why do we all get a second chance but Ward doesn't? It's not right''. Mack measures her expression carefully, and then nods in agreement. ''Fine, I'll help you. But if we run into Hive you don't stick around, got it? You run like hell to Coulson's office and get out, don't try to be a hero''. ''Okay''. She's lying but he doesn't see it.

　

''Grant is going to kill me''. Dasiy mutters as her and Mack leave the containment module, guns in their hands. ''Why?'' ''Because I told him I wouldn't leave the room''. Mack gives her a half smile and she returns it, another part of her restored. Her and Mack are okay, and that's all she cares about in this moment, she has her partner back. And he won't let anything happen to her, Hive doesn't stand a chance here. She's going to get Ward back.

　

Skye ducks and Hive's fist misses her nose by inches. He in turn dodges the blow meant for his ribs and shoves her into a nearby wall. Grabs a fistful of her hair and rams the back of her head into the paint, she screws her eyes shut as the pain takes over. Shakes off the hurt and waves her hand, sending Hive flying across the room. Kebo is lying a few feet away out cold. Skye has a cut on her cheek, a bloody nose and a broken pinky but otherwise she's fine.

　

Hive is strong, stronger than Ward ever was. Where in the hell is Grant? ''You can't beat me''. Hive tells her, catching the arm that was going for his throat and bending it almost to the breaking point. Skye says nothing as she struggles to get out of his hold. He wraps his spare hand around her throat and lifts her off the ground before slamming her to the ground. She can't breathe her lungs are on fire Grant Grant Grant-

　

Then the pressure is gone, she opens her eyes to find Hive on his back yards away from her. Skye blinks as a hand latches onto her own and helps her up. It's Daisy. The two women look at each other, a silent conversation between them. Together they will take him down. They turn to Hive to find his steel gaze fixed on Daisy, he seems very calm and relaxed. Skye looks over to Daisy and falters, that fire in her eyes is gone. In it's place is desperation and sadness.

　

''Daisy look at me, you don't want this you don't need him''. Skye lifts her chin but Daisy shrugs her off and Hive approaches the pair. ''Take me back. Please''. All Daisy feels in this moment is empty, like one look from Hive threw everything Grant put into her out the window. ''Interesting. Your name. Something pretty, not pretty like the sky, a flower, Daisy''. Much to Skye's shock, at Hive's words Daisy falls to her knees before him with a sob.

　

''Please''. She's begging him to make it go away, that place in her chest no one has been able to fill since Ward left. ''Daisy listen to me, think about Grant. Everything he said to you, he wouldn't want this. Hive is a liar he can't keep you safe, he wants to kill all of us including you. He doesn't care about you, but I do and so does Grant, don't give all of this up for Hive''. Daisy hears her words, really she does, but there's this warmth singing in her veins and her head is filled with sweet nothings that taste like sugar.

　

Skye takes in Hive's distraction with Daisy to strike, flexing her fingers at just the right angle so he too falls on his knees. ''Get the hell away from her''. Grant is suddenly there behind Hive, fire licking at his palms. ''Any time you want to start the plan would be great''. Skye comments as Hive gets back on his feet to face Grant. Daisy is still on the floor crying softly and Skye joins her, holds her in her arms in comfort. Grant plants himself in front of them and Hive gives him a chilling smile.

　

''Ward I know you're in there, I know the last thing you want to do is hurt Daisy''. ''Ward is dead''. ''No he's not''. Grant pulls out his gun and empties it into Hive's chest, who doesn't flinch once. ''Bullets won't kill me''. ''No but fire might''. The chain unravels from Grant's arm and wraps around Hive, who has no comment at what's happening. ''Fitz are you sure this is going to work?'' Grant calls out to the scientist who has been ducking behind a nearby crate.

　

''Guess we'll find out, tell me if Ward starts to shine through''. ''And how the hell are we supposed to tell?'' Skye asks as Hive starts to writhe in front of them. ''You're hurting him!'' Daisy screams and struggles against Skye's hold, Grant looks at the two of them over his shoulder. Daisy is trying to protect Hive and Skye is bleeding, neither of those things sit well with him. ''Do it Grant, now!'' Grant looks in Hive's cold eyes and flexes his palm, fire spreads into Hive's chest, who starts screaming.

　

''Grant you're killing him!'' Daisy struggles harder against Skye's arms and almost breaks free, but then Mack is there, holding her down. The Playground turns quiet once more, Hive's breathing begins to slow. ''Pieces solving a puzzle''. He mutters, his eyes on Daisy. ''I am not a good man Skye''. ''Fitz what's happening?'' ''I think it's working''. ''You think?'' Grant and Skye hold their breath as Hive's eyes never leave Daisy's, who has stopped fighting Mack.

　

''I just wanted a connection with her''.

　

''What I want is to stay here with you and imagine the world outside doesn't exist''.

　

''He loves you and I can't fault him for that''.

　

''You woke up a weakness inside me''.

　

''Maybe we can get that drink''.

　

Ward's memories are pouring out of Hive so quickly it's hard to keep track of what he's saying. Suddenly he falls and Grant's powers stop, smoke leaves the air with a sigh. Hive hits the floor and starts gasping for air, choking and screaming into the concrete. No one moves or blinks, they all watch as the screaming continues. And then it stops, dies off with a whimper. Daisy puts a hand over her mouth when something black swirls out of Hive's mouth and onto the floor.

　

Grant sets it on fire with a flick of his wrist and it's turned to ashes in seconds. ''Is it over? Did it work?'' Mack asks with Daisy still in his arms. Fitz drifts closer and stands close to Grant, just in case. ''I think it worked. Ward? Ward can you hear us?'' ''If that's not Ward we're dead''. The man in question shifts slightly and everyone braces for the worst. ''Skye''. He breathes, no one moves. Grant is the first to react, leaning down to his counterpart and putting a hand on his back.

　

''Skye where is she? Is she hurt?'' ''Yeah that has to be Ward''. Skye says, drifting closer to Grant's side. He wraps an arm around her waist to yank her out of harm's way if need be. Ward opens his eyes, whiskey and smoldering now, no longer dark or cold. ''Ward?'' Skye leans down so he can see her, he looks at her like he's never seen her before. ''Skye''. ''Yeah it's me. I'm here, I'm safe and so are you''. Ward's hand twitches at his side like he wants to touch her.

　

Ward blinks up at her and then his eyes close once more, his breathing relaxed and calm. ''You did it Grant, you saved him''. Skye whispers, taking his hand. ''I'll have to run some tests to be sure but I think Skye is right. You did it''. Fitz says and Grant breathes a sigh of relief. It's short lived. Coulson May, Simmons and Lincoln rush into the room with their guns raised. Coulson takes a look around the room, Fitz, Skye, and Grant are huddled around Ward protectively.

　

Mack is holding Daisy on the ground and she's crying into his neck. ''What the hell is going on here?'' ''I told you I wasn't leaving here without saving Ward, and we did''. Skye tells Coulson, her tone daring him to try something. ''Hive is gone?'' ''Yes''. Lincoln runs over to Daisy and Mack let's her go, Lincoln pulls Daisy into his arms and she clings to him. ''Fitz is going to run tests but yes, Hive is gone. Ward is back''. Neither Coulson nor May are happy about this.

　

''Fitz and Mack take Ward to the lab, do whatever you have to do to make sure Hive is gone''. Grant tells them. They do as he says and Coulson looks on with outrage. ''You're not in charge here Grant''. He growls when Ward, Mack and Fitz are gone from the room. ''Maybe I should be''. Phil and May lower their weapons but do not put them away, this doesn't escape Grant's notice. ''Ward is going to die, you never should have done this''.

　

''No''. Everyone turns at the sound of Daisy's voice, strong but still full of tears. Coulson gapes at her and May's frown is so prominent it looks like her face will get stuck that way if she doesn't stop. ''Daisy you're confused you don't know''- ''You're not going to hurt Ward. This wasn't his fault Coulson. You're going to have to go through me to get to him''. May squares her shoulders, ''fine''. ''If you want me to stay at Shield you're not going to touch him''.

　

Coulson's face drains of color at this and he says Daisy's name like he can't believe what she's saying. Lincoln looks at her with disappointment but doesn't say anything. Coulson looks around the room and takes a deep breath. His lips are drawn into a thin line and he turns on his heel and walks away, May trailing after him. Simmons is looking at Daisy with hate in her cheeks and Daisy won't meet her eyes. ''I'll make sure nothing happens to Ward''. Skye says, letting go of Grant's hand.

　

He turns her and pulls her into his arms. Tracing the lines of her face and checking her injuries. ''You okay?'' ''I'm fine robot, I promise. Just a few scrapes, nothing I can't handle. What about you?'' ''I'm good''. She kisses his nose, relaxes into his embrace for a few moments. Lays her head on his broad chest, listening to his heart beat. He did it, Hive is gone. They did what Marcus wanted, can they go home now? Grant releases her, watches her walk away until she's out of sight. Kebo rustles awake and Grant helps him up.

　

Kebo takes one look around the room and sighs. ''So did we win? Where's Ward? Did Daisy kill him? Grant you and Skye both assured me that wouldn't happen, I swear if she''- ''Kebo, he's fine. We did it, we saved him''. Kebo's smile is wide and he hugs Grant quickly. ''Why are you always getting knocked out during the fights? Seriously you need to work on that''. ''Shut the hell up Grant''. Grant closes his eyes briefly and absorbs the situation.

　

Hive is dead. He failed Ward the first time but not the second, he's okay. He saved him. The threat has been eliminated. Garrett's voice is silent in his ear for the first time in days and Grant all but sags in relief.

　

Now the next mission starts. Protect Ward from Shield no matter the cost.

　


	13. There's A Menace In My Bed Can You See His Silhouette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are Daisy and Ward handling the aftermath of Hive?

Grant watches as Daisy paces up and down the hallway, rolling her thumbs along the lines of her sleeves, back and forth back and forth. She is unstable by all accounts but she refused to go see Simmons. Instead she is walking along the perimeter of Vault D, biting her lip and looking at the door every six seconds. Skye is down there with Ward making sure Shield keeps up their end of the deal, as long as Daisy stays no harm would come to him. Grant doesn't trust Coulson.

　

He isn't sure what happened with Hive and Daisy, just that when he found them Daisy was bent on protecting him. Maybe Hive began to sway her to the other side just before Grant got to her, whatever the case he's worried about her. He can't stand the thought that everything she's done up to this point to get better has been thrown out the window, she deserves better than that. Lincoln is leaning against the wall across from her, a frown marking his face.

　

''Were you serious about leaving Shield if they hurt Ward?'' He asks her. ''I don't know. Maybe''. ''So you'd leave for him but not me?'' Daisy looks up from the steel door to half glare at her boyfriend. ''Lincoln this is not about you right now''. ''Are you sure you don't want to see Simmons? You're not exactly fine''. ''I am''. ''Daisy you were almost brain washed again, and all it took was one look from that monster. Look I may not understand why you're protecting him all of a sudden but you also need to worry about you. You need to see Simmons''.

　

''I will when everything calms down, besides Hive is dead. It's not like I'm going to go postal again''. ''Not funny''. Daisy closes her eyes for a brief moment. Calms her bones. That rush Hive gave her for a second is long gone, in it's place is something she can't put her finger on. Yes Hive is dead and she's relieved, so much so. But it also creates another problem, Ward is back. The same Ward she has unresolved feelings for and who's counter part saved her in every way because in another world her other half is so in love with him.

　

It's confusing. The Grant Skye is married to is everything Ward should have been, could have been. But Ward is also the man who betrayed everyone she cares about, who chose to follow a mad man instead of Coulson. Daisy could hide behind all of that, all of the terrible things he's done justifies her emotions, but honestly all of that is starting to sound like a broken record. What happened between her and Ward was so long ago she hardly registers the hate she used to feel towards him.

　

Maybe that has to do more with Grant than anything, he's proved to her that Grant Ward is capable of good things. And in Grant's world he has Skye to help him, keep him grounded. Perhaps in this universe Daisy can be that for Ward, but there's only one problem. Is he capable of redemption? Does he want it? Will Shield let him have it? Or will they heal his wounds only to kill him afterwards? All Daisy knows is that even though Hive is gone, none of them are out of the woods yet. Especially not Ward.

　

''You hate Ward you told me so yourself, about how much he hurt you and the team. So why all of a sudden are you protecting him?'' Lincoln asks her as she glances at Vault D once more. ''Isn't it obvious? Well I guess not to you because you want her to be in love with you, but it will never happen Sparky. I can promise you that''. Kebo says, walking up to them with his arms crossed. Lincoln clenches his fists, ''who the hell are you anyway? What are you doing here?''

　

''I'm here to make sure no harm comes to my friend. And I don't exactly trust either of you to do that''. ''Skye is down there''. Daisy says, moving towards Lincoln. ''Still, I feel more comfortable watching things from up here''. ''Where is Grant?'' Kebo checks his watch, fights the sigh that escapes him when Lincoln wraps an arm around Daisy. ''In the lab with Fitz, making sure that Hive is really out of Ward''. ''And if he's not?'' ''Then we're all screwed''.

　

''That's reassuring. I'm going to talk to Coulson''. Lincoln tells her, kisses her cheek and leaves her and Kebo alone. ''So we didn't really get a chance to talk when Grant you know, kidnapped you. So now we can. Let's get one thing straight here Daisy I don't like you and I don't trust you, you're basically a mini Calvary and that doesn't sit well with me at all. You can try and fool Grant all you want but you and I both know given the chance you'd take him and Ward out in a heart beat. If you even try I won't hesitate to kill you''.

　

Daisy raises an eyebrow, ''are you threatening me? What happened to three seconds ago when you were telling Lincoln that he and I would never work out because of Ward?'' ''Oh that was true, I do believe you have feelings for him. But you did when you shot him too, I don't believe you loving him will save him from the hate you have for him. Look I know you, you're the self sacrificial type. Which means you will put your own feelings aside for someone else. So let's say Shield wants to kill Ward and even though you won't want to, you will. Because it's expected of you''.

　

''You don't know me''. Kebo chuckles, ''yes I do. I know all of your ghosts, all the skeltons in your closet. Which I won't hesitate to use against you to get what I want. You even think about hurting Ward and I will take you down. Do you understand?'' There's an edge to his voice and it makes her nod. Kebo never struck her as the serious type, not dangerous at all. He's taken her back, made her put her guard up. ''Glad we're in agreement. Keep that in mind Daisy''.

　

They stare at each other for a moment before looking away. Each on one side of the wall, Vault D like a giant neon brick wall in front of them. Grant slips out of his hiding spot and back into the lab. Making a note to talk to Kebo later, he understands his friend's desire to protect him but he might be a little too hard on Daisy. She's been through too much, she's fragile right now. The wrong thing could set her off and they don't need that at the moment.

　

Skye stands at the edge of Ward's cell with her arms crossed and feet apart. The doctors are hanging back, done with their tests. According to Fitz Ward is one hundred percent Hive free, Skye breathes a small sigh of relief. She's taken down the barrier and listens to the doctors file out of the room, soon it's just her and Ward. And she feels terribly guilty. Despite what Grant says she can't help it, he died protecting her. This happened to him because they didn't get away in time. She twirls her wedding ring around and waits.

　

Ward is lying on his back, breathing even and nearly silent. His body is relaxed, hands hanging at his side. After years of sleeping next to Grant she can tell Ward really is out of it, he's not pretending. Skye and Grant's mission is complete, they saved Ward from Hive, Daisy is not longer in danger. So why haven't the gone home yet? What more can they do at this point? Skye is confident her other half will protect Ward from the world, so what's the hold up?

　

Skye is dying to see Ellie Rose and Cal again, her chest burns when she thinks of them. She hasn't been away from this long before, neither her or Grant have. It's killing her. She can't help but worry, she has no way to contact Coulson in her world to see if everything is okay. Skye brushes that off, Ellie and Cal are with May, nothing bad could happen when she's in the picture. Ward's breathing hitches, if she didn't know it so well she wouldn't have been able to detect it.

　

''Ward?'' His finger twitches, the untrained eye wouldn't have caught it. ''Skye''. He sighs her name, his eyelids crinkling. She approaches the cot he's sprawled in slowly. ''I'm here, you're okay Ward. You're safe now, everything is fine''. His eyes open carefully, the same color brown she's so used to. ''Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?'' Is the first thing he asks when he sits up and gathers his bearings. Still no concern for himself, only her. Some things never change.

　

''I'm okay, do you remember what happened?'' She's on her knees in front of him and he looks down at her. ''You. I remember you. We were on Maveth I told you to run''. Skye takes his hand and his fingers grip hers tightly. ''You were there, the last thing I saw was you''. She blinks quickly so the tears don't fall, that day will forever be burned into her brain. ''Yeah I was, do you remember anything else? If you don't it's okay''. He looks around the cell with a grimace.

　

''Skye why am I in Vault D?'' ''Ward what's the last thing you remember?'' His brow furrows and his hands start shaking. ''I remember us fighting, I nearly killed you. And then Grant was there, Hive wanted to kill all of you''. ''So you remember Hive, you know what happened to you what he did with your body''. Ward nods and closes his eyes, the memories come rushing back quickly, all jumbled together in a rush. Skye with her short hair and everything Hive did to her.

　

''You should have let Coulson kill me''. He says, his eyes still sealed. ''Never. No one at Shield is going to hurt you''. ''I don't deserve that''. He starts when he feels her smooth palm come to rest on his cheek. ''Listen to me, none of what happened was your fault. What Hive did was horrible but you can't blame yourself for it, you weren't there''. ''But I remember it like I was. I tried to fight him Skye, keep him from hurting everyone but I wasn't strong enough''.

　

''It's okay. Hive was this thousand year old demon that was hell bent on destroying the entire world. I hate to see what would have happened if Grant and I didn't show up''. ''He saved me''. Ward mutters, still not opening his eyes. ''He saved all of us''. Ward feels the cool metal of Skye's wedding ring on his cheek and he bites the inside of his lip to keep from reacting. His emotions are all over the place, all he can think about is what Hive did to Daisy.

　

''Daisy, is she, is she alright? I didn't hurt her?'' The name sounds strange to him, she will always be Skye to him. ''She's going to be fine''. ''Hive brain washed her''. ''He did but Grant saved her. Seems like that's a thing between you two, you're always saving me no matter what world we're in''. There's too much love in her tone he can't take it. He gets out of her grip and stands, his legs shake. ''Hey you need to rest, you've been through a lot''. ''I'm fine''.

　

''Grant Ward lay back down or I will ICE you myself''. He obeys only because there's something in her voice that says she is not to be messed with. ''So what happens now? I'm stuck down here''. ''We have a plan to get you out of here, or we did. Until Daisy made a deal with Coulson to keep you here, to promise not to hurt you if he wanted her to stay at Shield''. Ward shakes his head in disbelief, ''she wouldn't do that for me''. ''Well she did''.

　

''Daisy hates me, she thinks I'm a monster. Maybe I am''. Skye's hand comes back to his face and he doesn't fight her. Just leans into her touch. ''You and I both know that isn't true''. They sit like that in silence for a while, his whiskey eyes burning into her. He seems fine, no physical injuries. Emotional though, that's going to be a long recovery period. ''I want to see her''. Skye doesn't have to ask who he's talking about. ''I need to see she's safe''.

　

Skye squeezes his fingers, ''I'll go get her''. Ward nods, leans his head back and closes his eyes once more. She walks out only to find Daisy and Kebo waiting outside. ''Surprised to see you here. You okay?'' Daisy nods. Skye observes her carefully, she's pale and shaking. ''Ward is asking for you, I didn't want to say it in front of him but I don't think it's a good idea. You're both a mess right now and any small thing could set either of you off''.

　

The Playground rumbles and Daisy clenches her jaw. ''I don't know if I want to see him''. ''You don't have to, not until you're ready''. ''Well I think it's a bloody awful idea. She wants to kill him just like the rest of them do Quake, we can't trust her''. ''Popeye I don't have time to deal with your emotional issues right now, so back off. Grant and I have told you we trust her, she isn't going to hurt him. So you can either get on board with us or keep your mouth shut''.

　

Kebo doesn't respond and Skye turns her attention back to Daisy. ''Look why don't you get some rest? Take a shower get some food, I'll let you know if anything happens. Ward is safe with me''. Daisy looks like she wants to say something but turns on her heel and walks away, her shoulders slumped. ''This did not turn out like I thought''. ''You just yelled at me so give me a second to get over that before we have a normal conversation''. ''Popeye I yelled at you because you deserved it. I get that you're trying to protect Ward but cut Daisy some slack''.

　

''Why should I?'' Kebo stands in front of Skye, ''she's a Shield agent. And we all know how agents feel on the subject of Ward''. ''She was brain washed, she's vulnerable. I told you that Daisy won't hurt him even if her words say otherwise. She doesn't hate Ward, don't you trust me? Hell I was her at one point in time and I found a way to love Grant. Don't you think she will too?'' Kebo rolls his eyes, knowing Skye is right. ''Perhaps''.

　

''She will. So you need to get over this grudge you have over her, okay? Because Ward is going to need you''. Kebo gives her a small smile, ''he always does''. Skye looks around the abandoned hallway. ''Can you go get Grant for me? I need to talk to him''. ''Sure thing. Are you going to tell lover boy down there that Daisy doesn't want to see him?'' ''In a minute''. ''Good luck''. He leaves to find Grant and Skye puts her head in her hands, groans loudly.

　

''Kebo said you wanted to talk to me''. Skye is sitting in the hall, her knees up to her chest and her head braced against the wall. Grant sits next to her and places a hand on her knee. ''What's wrong?'' He can see the sadness in her eyes. ''I want to help Ward and Daisy I do, but we saved them didn't we? Marcus said they were both in danger and we stopped it, so why aren't we home yet?'' Her throat turns heavy and Grant pulls her into his lap.

　

''I just miss my babies''. She cries into his shirt, he kisses her hair. ''I miss them too. We'll be home soon Skye, I have people looking for Marcus in this world. We'll get back to Ellie and Cal before you know it''. He strokes her hair until she's calm, his free hand drawing patters and stars on her back to soothe her. ''It's going to be fine baby, I promise''. She believes him and he holds her tightly to his chest. ''Do you think eventually they'll find their way back to each other?''

　

Grant looks down on her fondly and kisses her nose. ''We did, and they will too. It's just going to take time''. ''Ward was asking for Daisy, wanted to make sure she was okay''. ''Of course he was, where is she? Is she with him now? I don't think she's stable enough to''- ''No she left. I don't think she wants to see him it's too soon. I just don't want to be the one to tell him that''. ''I'll do it, Kebo and I need to talk to him anyway''. Skye shifts in his embrace and runs a hand through his hair. ''Speaking of Popeye what's gotten into him?''

　

''I think he's just trying to protect Ward in his own way but it's coming across wrong''. ''I understand why he doesn't trust her but can't he give her a break? She was brain washed and you and I both know she doesn't hate Ward. They aren't friends but I trust she won't kill him or let Shield hurt him''. ''I know, I'll talk to him''. Grant lifts her chin and kisses her softly, ''I love you''. She smiles against his lips, ''I love you too''. Her hands cup his face and for a moment he forgets all of their troubles and melts into her touch.

　

''You need to lay off Daisy''. Grant tells Kebo as they are walking down the stairs of Vault D. ''Boss Skye already yelled at me for it, and maybe you're both right. But can you blame me for not trusting her when it comes to Ward?'' ''Kebo I need you to trust me, I know her. Skye knows how she feels and we know for a fact she isn't a danger to him. Instead of focusing on her we need to focus on Coulson, see if he's planning anything''. ''You got it''.

　

Skye and Fitz are watching on them on the moitors in the lab, Skye taps a few screens on her tablet and the barrier holding Ward goes down. Grant faces his counter part, both of them wearing those masks Garrett perfected all those years ago. Ward's is the first one to slip when he realizes that Daisy isn't with Grant. ''She's not coming''. ''Did you really think she would?'' Grant asks, his voice low and calm. Ward shrugs and brushes the rejection he's feeling off. ''I hoped''. ''She needs some time, you both do''. Grant observes the shadows under Ward's eyes.

　

''How are you feeling, are you okay?'' Ward smirks at him, ''I was possessed by a parasite intent on destroying the entire world. What do you think?'' ''I think you'll survive. We always do''. Ward paces the small cell and runs a hand through his short hair. ''Garrett was right''. He says suddenly causing Kebo and Grant to share a look. ''About what mate? Listen he was a crazy son of a bitch who turned you into his personal weapon. He wasn't right about anything''. Both Ward and Grant disagree, Garrett was indeed wrong about many things but he was right on everything else.

　

Ward hangs his head, brushes his thumbs lightly over the scars on his wrists. ''I care. It's a weakness''. Grant has a flash to Fitz and Simmons begging him not to hurt them, that they know he cares about them. He shakes the memory off, no need to dwell on things that happened so long ago and he can't change. ''Is this about Hive or Daisy?'' ''Both. It's my fault he picked her, it's my fault she was brain washed''. ''You can't blame yourself''- ''Then who the hell do I blame? Garrett, Coulson, Christian, who's fault it is that I turned out this way? All of my actions led me to Maveth, to Hive. Everything that's happened is on me''.

　

Grant understands the guilt Ward is carrying around, while he can't imagine what his other self is going through in the aftermath of Hive, Grant knows how badly Ward feels about everything else. And he's never voiced it until now, no one was willing to listen to Ward and all he's suffered over the years. ''Daisy being brain washed is on me, I hurt her. It might not have been me but it was my body that did it to her, she was willing to die for him, for me. God, why in the hell did I think she wanted to see me after this? She hates me, they all do''.

　

Upstairs Skye rolls her eyes, did he not listen to her earlier? ''She doesn't hate you, we've talked about this. We're going to protect you from Shield''. ''And who's going to protect them from me?'' Both Kebo and Grant tense, back upstairs Fitz glances at Skye wide eyed. ''What are you talking about?'' Ward doesn't answer, just walks back to his cot and sits down, his elbows resting on his knees. ''This can't still be about Kara''. At the sound of her name Ward's head snaps up but he doesn't comment. Kebo whistles once and rolls his neck.

　

''What happened to her was wrong, yes. She deserved a better ending than that, but don't you think it's time to kick this revenge gig? It's not worth it, it literally cost you your life. Kara isn't coming back and I'm so sorry about that, but you need to focus on the future not the past''. Ward stays silent. ''Coulson is going to want information soon, everything about Hive and Hydra''. ''From this point forward I'll only talk to Daisy''. Kebo pinches the bridge of his nose, ''of course. You two are love struck idiots I swear it''.

　

They all turn at the sound of the door opening, Grant thinks it's Skye coming in Daisy's place. Right now Ward would only trust them and no one else. Everyone in the room is surprised when Daisy slowly comes down the stairs, arms crossed over herself in a protective embrace. When Ward sees her he shoots up from the cot, eyes wide. She ignores Grant and Kebo and Skye who has followed her down and is now latched onto Grant's elbow. ''Daisy I don't think this is a good idea''. Skye says as Grant links their hands together.

　

Everyone sees the look on Ward's face as he absorbs Daisy. Like he has been blind since the day she left and now his sight has returned and he's looking at the sun for the first time. Daisy on the other hand is rigid and straight, her expression giving nothing anyway. She's cold and hard to reach like the last time her and Ward were here. There's this stinging in her chest that won't let up. All Daisy can think about as she approaches Ward is the harsh words she threw at him and how all he wanted was to keep her safe. He never lied to her, never broke a promise to her.

　

''You said you wanted to talk, so let's hear it''. Coulson, May, Mack and Lincoln have also made an appearance, it doesn't escape Ward's notice. Daisy wants to slap that look off of his face, the look that says he's still so in love with her. Raina's voice drifts over Daisy and she winces.

　

_''Is it really that hard to see? It's love''._

　

Ward drinks her in slowly like he has all the time in the world. Her brown eyes meet his. ''Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?'' If the words have any effect on her, she doesn't show it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter.
> 
> Also I'm in the process of moving and won't get to update as much as I usually do, so apologies in advance. Thank you for reading and commenting!


	14. You're Just A Page Torn From the Story I'm Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward put aside the bad blood between them and finally get that long awaited talk.

''You said you wanted to talk, so let's talk''. Daisy says when it is just her and Ward alone, everyone else filing out of Vault D per her request. She's ignoring the expression on his face, no longer full of longing but of guilt. She has a flash of Hive's smile and his cold hands on her skin, his controlled low tone that now send shivers down her spine. Ward looks as if he's thinking the same thing, his hands twitch at his side like he wants to comfort her somehow. Which makes no sense to Daisy because what happened between them meant nothing.

　

They were a comet across each other's skies, only coming once in a lifetime and never to be seen again. Sometimes late at night Daisy would fall asleep thinking of the taste of his kiss and maybe just maybe if she had gotten to him sooner none of this would have happened. Maybe they could have ended up like Skye and Grant, in love and at peace with themselves. Daisy envies them and all the happiness they found in each other. Ward clears his throat, he has no idea what to say to her. An apology is hanging off his lips as she takes a seat and faces him,

　

''Why did you cut your hair?'' ''What?'' ''Last time I saw you it was long''. She runs a hand through it before letting her hand fall into her lap. ''I'm here for whatever information you want Coulson to know, that's it''. He nods and sits on the cot, ''just like last time''. She doesn't respond and the silence stretches on and on. ''You're different than I remember''. He says, studying the gray of the floor under his feet. ''I'm not here to''- ''You're bitter, and it has nothing to do with me''. Daisy forgot how well he is at reading people.

　

''Yeah, guess I am''. She crosses her legs at the ankle, her thoughts drift to her parents and she attempts to hide her emotions. But the pain is obvious in her eyes and Ward cocks his head to the side, studying her. ''You told him the truth, about everything''. She doesn't have to ask who he's talking about, Hive. She told him about her parents, about how she always felt so lost in the world even after Shield took her in. ''I am so sorry Skye''. Daisy winces, ''it's Daisy''.

　

Ward looks at her with his warm eyes and says, ''you'll always be Skye to me''. She brushes that comment off because the last thing she wants to do is go down that road. ''Look do you have any intel on Hydra or not?'' He sighs softly, ''no''. ''Then I guess we're done here''. But Daisy makes no move to get up. ''I never wanted any of this to happen''. Ward tells her a few minutes later as he begins pacing the cell. ''I never wanted you to be hurt. And what Hive did to you''- ''It wasn't your fault Ward''. He shakes his head, not accepting her words.

　

''It was still my body''. ''You had no control over what he was doing''. ''But I was there''. ''What do you mean?'' Upstairs in Coulson's office everyone watches as Daisy leans forward in her chair and Ward stands at the very edge of the barrier to take in all of her. ''I didn't leave, I was there through it all and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop that monster from hurting you, from destroying all those people. Shield wants me dead, maybe I should let them''.

　

Ward is genuinely surprised when he sees how upset this remark makes Daisy, her eyebrows crinkle together and she's frowning at him. ''Hive paid for it all, you weren't in control Ward. You couldn't stop him''. ''I have other crimes to atone for''. Ward thinks of John Garrett, his betrayal, Fitz and Simmons, what he did to Bobbi. And how he broke something in Daisy, even if she denies it he knows he played a role in the way she lives her life now, an Ice Queen.

　

''At one point in time I would have agreed with you, but not anymore''. The small amount of shock she registers in his face makes Daisy take a deep steady breath. ''Ward you said that someday I would understand. And I do, I swear I do''. Panic jumps onto his skin so quickly it throws them both, he backs away from her like she's burned him. In Coulson's office Grant pulls Skye tightly to his side and she kisses his cheek, wraps her arms around him. Finally.

　

All Ward can think in this moment is what in the hell happened to her that was so bad she finally understood him? What demons has she seen in the time that he's been away? He sees Skye with her long hair crying openly at him as he holds her wrists, hurling insults at him, she's so angry she's shaking. All he ever wanted was for her to see his side of things, that all he was trying to do was save the man who saved him. It wasn't personal, but it was it was it was.

　

Daisy is seeing the same day, the mask that Grant Ward wore finally coming off and at the time she thought of him as a monster. But that couldn't be farther from the truth. He was an abuse victim who never got the help he needed. Dedicated his entire life to a man who brain washed him into being the perfect solider, and when that man was gone Ward didn't know what to do with himself. How could he? He had been conditioned to follow orders, couldn't function without them.

　

It's no wonder he lost it for a moment. And Shield didn't bother to help him, they encouraged him to keep attempting to try and kill himself. Coulson tried to send him back to his abusive older brother, of course he escaped. He was terrified. And when he finally made it out of the wreckage from his past, from Garrett and Shield left him in, he found a life for himself. Away from it all with Kara. Someone who cared for him, cared about him so much. Shield took that from him too, dragged him back into a life that he hated.

　

As if that wasn't enough May was responsible for Kara's death, the one person in the world who stood with Ward when no one else did. Who gave him a support system he never had before. It's no wonder he wanted revenge for what happened, if Daisy is being honest she would have done the same thing. Grant Ward is a victim, not everything he has done is entirely his fault. She understands that now, all of that hate and anger with him has all but faded.

　

''I didn't want that for you''. Ward says, his voice low and controlled. Daisy offers him a bitter smile, ''I know. But I get it Ward, I understand how Garrett was able to sway you so easily, I understand loyalty above all else''. He searches her eyes carefully, takes in the shadows resting underneath them. He truly is baffled by her confession, and his thoughts take a sharp turn left. Raina's voice comes back to him, _''The world is going to change, and when it does she could be yours''._

　

What happened to Daisy? His brain is a little fuzzy so he can't remember every conversation between her and Hive, but he doesn't remember her mentioning what happened with her parents. Just that she doesn't have them anymore. Is that what she meant when she said she understood loyalty above all else? Something to do with her mother and father? ''Um anyway, so you don't have anything for us? Hive didn't have a plan B?'' ''Not that I'm aware of''. ''Good, that's good''. Her leg starts shaking and he remembers it as a nervous habit.

　

''I'm sorry I hurt you''. Daisy looks at him sharply, knowing he isn't just talking about what Hive did to her. ''I'm sorry for it all, that I allowed Hive to brain wash you''. ''I already told you that wasn't your fault. And as for the rest of it, I wasn't the only one brain washed Ward. You were too''. Daisy watches him absorb what she's just said, his hands start shaking. ''Garrett was a monster, he made you into a gun. I don't blame you for it anymore''. ''You don't?'' ''No''.

　

He's staring at her like he's never seen her before, like she's entered into a different light and he doesn't understand her reasoning. ''If anyone in this room needs to be apologizing it's me. I lied to you when I said I was happy I shot you, I wasn't. I hate myself for it, I'm sorry Ward for how we treated you, how I treated you. You needed help and we didn't give it you. I'll regret that forever''. Honestly he expected hostility, hate and anger in this conversation.

　

Ward never imagined he would hear any of this from her. ''I don't know if I can ever forgive you but I want you to know that I don't hate you. And what happened with Hive wasn't your fault, I hope one day you realize that''. He has no idea what to say to her, for the first time in years she has rendered him speechless. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect Daisy to be so open and honest around him, thought those days were long dead and buried.

　

Daisy isn't exactly sure why she's telling him all of this. Maybe she's just so tired of hating him. Of holding onto that grudge from so long ago, from another life where they were all very different people. She clears her throat and looks around the room, ''I can talk to Coulson about getting you into a bunk. You probably hate it down here''. ''I'm fine''. She shrugs, ''I'm sure Grant would spring you''. At the mention of his counter part Ward smirks.

　

''At least in one world we got it right''. Is all he says, remembering the feel of her lips crashing into his. Her smooth hands in his hair. How at one point in time she trusted him with everything she had and he destroyed that. Burned all of their potential to the ground. Daisy chews on her bottom lip and nods, ''yeah. Guess they're the lucky ones''. A thought comes into both of them, not entirely unwelcome. If Skye and Grant can find their way back to each other, can they?

　

For a brief moment Daisy closes her eyes and Ward watches her silenty. Drinks in her beauty like a starving man. He can no longer deny it, he loves her, he always has. If Grant and Skye can find that love why can't they? If Skye could accept Grant with all his ghosts, can Daisy do the same with Ward? Or is there too much distance between them? Too many years and miles that they can't cross? Maybe a small part of her still hates him for everything he's done.

　

''If I could go back and change it, I would. I would of killed Garrett the second I met him''. Daisy opens her eyes and stands. ''We have that in common''. Is all she says as she walks to the stairs. He hates that she's leaving so soon, did he say something to upset her? ''Dasiy''. She stops in her tracks, something inside her is whispering that Ward is saying the wrong name. Perhaps she can only be Skye around him. ''Whatever happened with your parents, I'm sorry''. ''Me too''.

　

She leaves him once more, giving him time to process their conversation at length. She doesn't hate him, she understands. Ward never expected that from her. He thought he lost her forever, that she would never again be in his reach or even stand to look at him. It's a breakthrough of some sort, one he didn't know he wanted until it was right in front of him. Hope spreads inside his chest and even though he tries to fight it it's no use. Maybe one day they could get it right too, maybe one day she'd forgive him for his sins.

　

It's exactly an hour later when the door to Vault D opens again. Ward half expects it to be Daisy and he rises from the cot. It's Skye, but he's not disappointed. She's smiling at him and he gives her one back. ''I wasn't going to say I told you so, but I so did. I told you she didn't hate you''. ''Yeah I'm still processing that''. Skye lifts the barrier and hands him a plate of food and a bottle of water. She has a spare pillow and blanket tucked under her arm and places it on the cot.

　

''Do you need anything else? If you want out of here all you have to do is say the word. Grant and I have a safe house prepared and ready to go''. She tells him, occupying the seat Daisy used. Ward glances uneasily at the camera and Skye assures him that only one is on and Grant and Kebo are the only ones monitoring it. ''You don't belong in there Ward, you're not a criminal''. ''I'm starting to believe you''. She gives him another dazzling smile. ''Good''.

　

Ward hears a shuffle as the heavy steel door is opened, quietly. Almost as if someone doesn't want to be heard. Skye is swiping across a tablet not paying attention and a figure comes down the stairs. ''Skye''. He warns, she looks up just in time. ''Duck!'' He yells just as a shot rings out. The bullet hits the barrier of his cell and ricochets off, hitting a wall. Skye rolls off the floor as another bullet flies past her, aiming for Ward. She looks up and sees a man with a rifle in his hands. Skye does not have a gun of her own.

　

''Open the cell''. The man is clearly a Shield agent, not one that she recognizes. ''Not happening buddy''. Skye says, placing herself directly in the line of fire, right in front of Ward. ''Open it and I won't kill you. That son of a bitch deserves to die''. ''You do realize that if I open it, he's going to kill you right? So really if you think about it, I'm saving you from a painful death''. The agent aims for her head, Ward screams her name, and with a wave of her hand the bullet stops in mid air. She gives the man a smile, ''guess you didn't know I'm Inhuman''.

　

Before she can gloat some more he runs down the stairs and open fires, none of the bullets touch her. The gun is empty but he still uses it as a weapon, swings it around to strike Skye in the temple. She rolls out of the way and kicks him in the gut, the rifle goes flying from his grip. ''What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you trying to kill him?'' Skye asks as she blocks a punch for her nose. ''That's Grant Ward, he's Hydra''. ''And?'' He doesn't respond and manages to land a hit to the side of her face.

　

The fight doesn't last very long, Skye uses the metal chair as a weapon and it's working extremely well. She would have wiped the floor with him if not for one rookie mistake on her part. She gets distracted. Ward starts pushing against the barrier of his cell, a weak attempt to try and escape. He's yelling her name, fear plain in his tone. If Skye could roll her eyes she would, she is fully capable of bringing down a grown man just fine on her own.

　

But she glances back at him at the wrong time and pays for it. The chair meets her ribs twice, as well as her forehead and she goes down. Sees stars behind her eyelids. The agent is on top of her, the rifle back in his hands. ''You're a stupid woman''. The gun is about to meet her full on in the mouth and Ward is yelling her name louder now, when an arm wraps around the man's neck. Dragging him off of Skye and onto the floor. He's in a head lock, his face red from lack of air. His knees scraping against the floor desperate and bloody.

　

Grant's hold tightens as the room catches on fire. Just as the man begins going limp in his arms Grant releases him. He slumps to the floor with a groan, attempts to get up but is met with Grant's foot in his spine. ''If you even think about moving I'll kill you''. Kebo has gun trained on the man, the fire dies down and Grant looks at his wife. ''You okay?'' She nods and he walks over to her, checks her injuries. Frowns at the blood on her face. Strokes her cheeks with a tender slowness, anger swimming hot in his eyes.

　

They both look over to Ward who is equally as angry, telling Skye to get him the hell out of this cell so he can kill whoever that man is. ''We need to find out if he's working for someone or if he did this on his own''. Grant tells Kebo to put him in the interrogation room, Mack comes down the stairs and helps him. Daisy and Coulson come in as well just as Grant is taking Skye in his arms and strokes her hair. ''Are you sure you're okay?'' He asks her. ''I promise I'm fine. You worry too much, just because I had two kids does not mean I can't kick ass''.

　

He smiles and kisses her nose, ''that's my girl''. Skye and Daisy share a look as Grant whisks her off to Simmons. Yes she'll stay with Ward to make sure nothing else happens to him. The only question is why did the agent attempt this? Did he have a pesonal vendetta against Ward? Was he working with someone else? Is Ward in danger here? If so, Grant and Skye may have to break him out sooner than expected. Daisy meets his worried gaze across the room.

　

Yes she'll protect him. Until the end of the line.

　


	15. The Stars the Moon

Due to me recently moving our wi-fi has not been set up in our new house yet, it's going to take a week for the company to come and get everything together. So I apologize in advance for that, I wasn't aware it would take so long.

 

Thank you you for your patience and understanding. If anything changes I will update as soon as possible!


	16. If You Close Your Eyes Does It Almost Feel Like Nothing Changed At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant finds out why the attacked happened on his other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. I think I'm getting my groove back with this story.
> 
> As always feel free to comment!

 

''Do you ever think about what would of happened if you weren't Hydra?'' Ward looks over to Daisy who has been standing stone still in the same spot for ten minutes since Skye and Grant left. Of course he's thought about it, how could he not? Every day. ''I do''. He can tell that Daisy's guard is up when she crosses her arms and won't meet his eyes. ''You'd still be apart of the team''. He nods, wonders where she's going with this.

　

Daisy seems uncomfortable, her shoulders start to shake. He gets it then, reads between the lines and what she can't say out loud. ''I'd still be with you''. It's an assumption really, who knows if they would have really stayed together. Ward would like to imagine they would. He'd be able to wake up to her every morning, he'd of been there when she got her powers. Protected her like he always swore he would.

　

Ward wouldn't of let Gonzalez hunt her down the way he did, he would of followed her to the Afterlife. Ward would have given up everything for her, should she only ask. That's when he realizes that no matter what universe he and Daisy are in, he's always going to love her. Grant was right. Daisy flashes him a smirk, ''you really think we would have made it?'' ''I know we would''. There's so much emotion in his voice Daisy has no other choice but to believe him.

　

''How do you do it?'' She asks him a few moments later, the subject of what could of been closed for now. ''Do what?'' She drinks in the sight of him, his short hair five o'clock shadow. Even in a small enclousure like Vault D he still looks dangerous. ''Live with yourself''. At first he thinks she means to insult him but by the guilt in her eyes that's not her intention at all. She's asking for advice about the terrible things she's done as well.

　

''How do you do it?'' She asks again when he doesn't answer right away, her dark brown eyes burning a hole in his skin. ''You just do, you live and breathe because you don't have another choice. It gets easier in time''. She's quiet for a while after that, still not moving. Still standing in the same spot her breathing even as she looks at everything but him. ''You have any theories on why someone would want to kill you?''

　

It's a stupid question that she doesn't realize until it's already out of her mouth. ''Think you already know the answer to that''. ''How did anyone even know you were here? Coulson didn't release an offical report''. ''You're the Shield agent Sk- Daisy. You tell me''. Her brow furrows in concentration as she pulls out her phone to log into the Playground's system. Security cameras, everything. All she sees is the Shield agent named Robert grab a gun and come down here.

　

''There's nothing. Cameras don't show anyone having any information on your whereabouts''. ''Do they know about the other me? Maybe they saw Grant walking around and then assumed Coulson brought him down here''. The thought had crossed her mind, Grant hasn't exactly been discreet especially since he and Skye were reunited. ''Maybe. I should go check on Skye, make sure she's okay. The door is locked by my code so no one can get in here expect for me''.

　

Ward nods and she starts to leave, tells him she'll be right back. When Daisy pulls on the door handle to open it, it doesn't budge. ''What the hell?'' She tries again, puts in her code three more times. Nothing. ''Something wrong?'' Daisy turns back to Ward with a frown. ''I think I'm locked in''. That puts him on high alert right away, thinking that someone has trapped them in here together, makes them easier to take out at the same time.

　

''It might be Coulson, maybe he's trying to keep me safe in case there's another attack''. What they both don't know is that upstairs in the lab while Grant is interrogating the agent who attempted to kill his wife, Skye and Kebo are watching this exchange between Daisy and Ward. And Skye decided that they weren't leaving Vault D until they worked out the bad blood between them. Really it's more for her entertainment than anything else.

　

And because she really doesn't believe that this is how Daisy and Ward's story ends. It can't. She refuses to accept that, if her and Grant can find love again why can't they? After trying to unlock the door for another half hour Daisy sighs and gets up from the stair she was sitting on. ''No luck?'' ''Nope. I don't know what's going on''. ''You think Skye is okay?'' Daisy gives Ward a small reassuring smile. ''We're tough, I'm sure she's fine''.

　

''That agent isn't going to be''. Ward tells her, a dark look in his eye. He knows himself and how fiercely protective he is on Skye/Daisy. Knows that Grant won't take any chances this time, that man is as good as dead. Daisy doesn't comment because she knows he's probably right. ''Why did you help me find my father?'' She asks him out of the blue, Ward wonders how fast her mind is going at the moment, she's scattered.

　

It seems so long ago he took her off the Bus and brought her to Cal. All he wanted to do was keep his promise, she deserved the chance to meet her father. ''I promised you I would''. Daisy drops his gaze, intense and smoldering as they drink her in. ''But why?'' Daisy takes a step closer to the cell and it hums against her skin, Ward's face if not for the barrier would nearly be touching her's. She can almost remember the smell of him the taste.

　

''It was the least I could do all things considering''. Is what he settles with, and it's not a lie. He wanted to help her after he'd burned everything down around her. He can't say it was because he loved her, she wouldn't believe that. Ward can't stop looking at her, so beautiful. Remembers the feeling of her hands in his hair, the look on her face at Providence when he grabbed her chin and kissed her. The taste of whiskey on her lips.

　

Upstairs Kebo and Skye lean farther into the screen, holding their breath.

　

''They can't do anything with that bloody barrier in between them Quake''.

　

''Shut up I can't hear''.

　

''Nothing to hear, they're just staring at each other''.

　

''It's a thing Popeye. You never noticed Grant I and I doing that?''

　

''It's still creepy''.

　

''It's love''.

　

''Whatever Quake, hand me another beer''.

　

Without warning the barrier is down and Daisy sucks in a breath, she can feel the heat of Ward's skin from where she's standing. See the burning intensity of his eyes as they fix on her unwavering. And for a moment it's almost as if the world outside doesn't exist. It's just her and him like it once was so many years ago it seems. When they were both different people. When he was Agent Grant Ward and she was still Skye with her long hair and dreams still intact.

　

Ward says her name like a caress against her cheek. Like he did when Coulson was removing him from the Playground to send back to Christian, that bag over his head. Almost desperate. Like he was drowning and she was the only thing that could save him. Then the spell is broken. Ward snaps out of it, backing away from her like there's a gun to his head. He's surprised to see the sting of rejection on her face, how it crumbles.

　

He can't go there. She doesn't want him. Her brain is just confused from the Hive situation they can never go back to that. Grant may have Skye but Ward will never have Daisy. Who shakes her head to clear the emotion from her face until she too backs away from him. Stands back in her original position and won't look at him. Her attention focused on her tablet.

　

What the hell was that? What was she thinking? She's with Lincoln, she cares about him so much! Ward doesn't mean anything to her anymore. He was just a small flicker of light in the chaos of her life. Bright and burning when he touched her, and no matter how hard she tries she just can't get that back. Not with Lincoln, and Daisy hates a small part of herself for it.

　

She settles with there's always going to be an attraction between her and Ward. That they have both spent time with their other selves and their chemistry is rubbing off on them. That's what she's going to tell herself. Daisy can't go down that road with Ward again, she's too afraid. Besides even if she wanted to, he clearly doesn't. Perhaps he's still in love with Kara, maybe he's still upset by her passing. And she's with Lincoln, end of story.

　

Daisy clears her throat and tries to unlock the door again, to no avail. She sighs loudly, ''looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while''. Ward is sitting on the old familiar cot and doesn't comment.

　

''Dammit they were so close!'' Skye yells at the video monitor before throwing a piece of popcorn at it. ''Get your head out of your ass Ward she wants you! Did you not see the look on her face?'' ''He can't hear you Quake''. ''Shut up''. Skye and Kebo are sitting side by side the screen between them on full volume, a pack of beer and a tub of popcorn between them. ''When are you going to let Daisy out?'' Skye chuckles, ''not until I win the bet''.

　

Kebo rolls his eyes. After Grant got Skye out of Vault D to get her stitched up and when he left to go question the man who tried to kill her, Skye and Kebo started watching Daisy and Ward. Skye bet him that they would kiss before the day was over and Kebo disagreed. It was a twenty dollar bet that Skye has no intention of losing. ''Popeye I'm telling you they're going to crack''. ''Did you see how fast Ward snapped out of it? No they're not''.

　

Skye shoves a handful of popcorn in her mouth and watches Daisy and Ward continue to ignore each other. Ward looks like he's brooding and Daisy is too engrossed in her tablet to pay him any mind. ''I'm bored. This is boring now. Make them talk about their feelings''. ''Yeah let me just go down there and force their feelings out of their mouths. Moron''. Kebo glances over to his friend and just slightly winces at the markings on her face.

　

Her right eye is swollen as is her forehead. When she takes a breath it looks like it hurts, her ribs are bruised. Kebo has no doubt that Grant is wiping the floor with that Shield agent. If it isn't dead already he's going to wish he was. ''Do you think she loves Lincoln?'' Kebo asks her and Skye shakes her head. ''I think she wants to, I think she's trying. But you know I attempted the same thing and I just couldn't do it. It was always going to be Grant''.

　

Skye twrls her wedding ring against her finger, seemingly lost in thought. If it all goes to hell and Daisy does end up brushing Ward off and being with Lincoln, Skye isn't sure she'd approve. Not that her opinion matters in this dimension but she wants her other half to be happy. She wants her to be with the person she's supposed to, the one she really loves. And that's Ward. ''Oh we have movement''. Skye looks back up at the screen.

　

Ward has moved from the cot to the edge of the cell, Daisy's eyes snap up to him. ''You planning on breaking out of here?'' She asks him. Ward says nothing, just continues to look at her. ''What?'' ''Just remembering''. ''Remembering what?'' Skye groans out loud and throws another piece of popcorn at the screen, ''you, you idiot! He's remembering you! God. Popeye I should just write on Ward's forehead _I Love Daisy_. Maybe then she'd get it''.

　

Kebo chuckles. ''What are you two doing?'' Kebo and Skye jump at the sound of Grant's voice behind them, having not heard him come in the lab. Skye gets up from her seat and puts the tablet face down on the table so Grant can't see. ''Nothing''. Her and Kebo answer in unison. Grant rolls his eyes and grabs a rag from beside Skye. Wipes the blood off his knuckles. Checks over to Skye to make sure she's alright, that she's not in pain.

　

He hears muffled low voices coming from the tablet beside them and raises a brow. ''So boss what did you find out?'' Quicker than either of them can react Grant snatches the tablet from the table and looks at it. And a deep sigh fills him. ''What did you do?'' He asks Kebo who throws his hands up. ''Why does it always have to be me?'' ''Did you two lock Daisy and Ward in Vault D?'' Grant looks in between them and knows that's exactly what happend.

　

''Maybe''. Skye answers, putting a hand on Grant's chest. ''Why?'' He sees popcorn and beer on the chairs where Kebo and her were obviously sitting. They've been into betting on everything recently and he can only wonder what it was about this time. ''Because you and I both know people need a push sometimes, and Daisy definitely needs one''. ''Yeah a big one, like off a cliff''. Kebo comments and Skye elbows him in the kidney.

　

''Skye you can't trap them in a small space and force feelings on them''. ''Actually you can boss, it almost worked''. Ward pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. Mutters something about how childlike they can be and they do not have time for this. ''Anyway what did you find out?'' Skye turns the conversation back to the present danger. Wraps her arms around Grant's shoulders and kisses his cheek. He relaxes into her embrace, his arms going about her waist.

　

''The guy isn't working alone, apparently him and a few other agents heard rumors that Ward was in Vault D. No one knows that I'm here well until now. Anyway I got the names of six other agents and they're all being questioned right now by Coulson''. ''Grant we can't exactly trust the Coulson here. He wants Ward dead just as much as the rest of them''. ''Daisy said she would leave Shield if anything happened to Ward, Coulson won't risk that''.

　

''So what do we do now?'' Grant glances at Kebo. ''Now we try and go back home. Kebo you have any leads on Marcus?'' ''Negative boss''. Skye buries her face in Grant's shirt, biting back her frustration because she's dying to see her kids. ''Just hang on a little longer Skye. I miss them too''. He whispers in her ear before kissing her forehead. ''In the mean time can you take Vault D off of lockdown?'' Skye and Kebo both frown.

　

''We were having a good time''. ''Fun's over''. ''He's such a buzz kill''. Skye tells Kebo who nods in agreement. ''Remember Quake he's a robot, he has too much fun he'll short circut''. Grant rolls his eyes again at the both of them when they start laughing. Skye unlocks the door to Vault D as Grant sits in Kebo's chair and pops open a beer. ''I'll go tell your other half the good news''. Skye kisses the top of his head before walking out of the lab. Both Grant and Kebo watch her as she walks down the stairs and tells Daisy she's free to leave, she can handle it from here.

　

Daisy and Ward glance at each other before she takes off and Skye stands in the middle of the room. ''You know I can get you out of here, all you have to do is tell me''. ''Are you okay?'' He takes in the damage on her face and how one arm is wrapped around her ribs. ''I'll be fine''. Ward walks out of the cell and up to her, checking her injuries closer. ''Grant found out about why that agent attacked you''. ''And?''

　

''There's six other people involved, all of whom have been caught and are being questioned right now''. Ward chuckles, ''Shield is trying so hard to protect me''. ''You can thank Daisy for that''. At the mention of her Ward grits his teeth. ''You know she cares about you''. ''Don't''. ''Ward I am her, literally. Don't give up on her, okay? I don't want to leave here without knowing you're safe, that you're happy. And I know she makes you happy''.

　

Ward looks at her deeply, takes her in. That wedding band on her finger that gives him hope even though it shouldn't. All he knows is that in another universe she loves him, she's his. Skye doesn't flinch when Ward's hand brushes against her cheek. ''Ward you''- He kisses her. Maybe it was from the rush of what almost happened with Daisy, but he just did it. She breaks away after a few seconds and takes a step back. A small smirk on her lips.

　

''Oh your counterpart is so going to kick your ass''.

　

Upstairs Kebo chokes on his beer and looks at Grant.

　

''Wait does this mean I lost the bet? That's the wrong girl Ward! You moron!''

　


	17. Let's Cause A Little Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, just warning you.

 

''I shouldn't of done that''. Ward's eyes are wide, flicking back and forth from Skye's eyes to her lips. ''Relax robot, it's fine''. ''No it's not I'm sorry Skye''. She runs a hand through her long hair and Ward has a flash of Skye back on the Bus the sun shimmering on her face. A small smile directed his way when she thought he wasn't looking. ''Ward seriously it's fine. Just warning you Grant is more than likely going to punch you in the face''.

　

Ward sighs softly, licking his lips the faint taste of her still lingering. ''I know you really don't want to stay in that cell, so let's get you out of here. Sound good? You can shower, get some fresh clothes. Are you hungry? You hardly ate what I brought you earlier''. It's still strange to him, someone showing such compassion. Ward can't remember the last time someone was worried about him, if he ate or slept.

　

Skye holds out her hand coaxing him into coming with her, how can he refuse? Never could deny her anything, the same probably goes for her husband. Ward isn't entirely sure what drove him to kiss her and he knows his counterpart isn't going to be thrilled about it. She was just there with her warm smile and soft skin, looking at him like Daisy used to like she cared. And he just couldn't stop himself, couldn't control what was waking up inside him again.

　

It makes him feel guilty. Not just because of the kiss but because he feels as if he's disrespecting Kara. Her memory, what they had together. She loved him and how is he repaying that love? By wanting Skye/Daisy wanting her so much the weight of it is hard to bear. Why is he still even here? He should be back at a Hydra base by now figuring out his next move, disappearing from the world. A quiet corner where no one would ever find him. That's his future.

　

Skye looks over her shoulder to make sure he's following. Her hand warm and smooth against his own, he's missed it. Her. Her touch. How she could make him feel like everything was right in the world. ''I'll grab some of Grant's clothes from our bunk you can shower in there too. Also do you know anyone named Marcus Stanley?'' She asks him as they walk the halls of the Playground quietly. ''No, why?'' ''He's our ticket to go home''.

　

They enter the bunk and Skye throws him a shirt and jeans. ''I'll be right here if you need anything''. He nods and shuts the bathroom door. He's nearly finished in the shower when he hears raised voices coming from the bedroom. ''You broke him out of Vault D?'' ''You can't just lock him in there like an animal Coulson he didn't do anything wrong''. ''He'd been trying to destroy Shield for months before he became Hive, you really expect us to trust him now?''

　

''I do actually. I know everyone at Shield hates him but you have always preached from day one ever since I met you that everybody deserves a second chance. Why not him? What makes him so different? He made a mistake Coulson we all do. Don't you think he's suffered enough?'' ''Just because there's another version of me out there that forgave Grant Ward that doesn't mean I'm going to do it here''. Ward hears Skye sigh.

　

''I'm not asking you to forgive him Coulson. In my world it took me a long time to do that. All I'm saying is he doesn't need to be in Vault D he's not a criminal. What Hive did was awful and disgusting but it wasn't Ward's fault, he shouldn't be punished for something he has no control over''. ''No but he should be punished for the crimes he did commit. Murdering Shield agents trying to kill Fitz and Simmons. Betraying Shield''.

　

''I'm not justifying any of those things but didn't Daisy also betray Shield? And Bobbi and Mack? They all did it in my world too and they weren't punished, I sure as hell wasn't. You brushed off all the bad things we did but you couldn't let what Ward did go. Not for a long time anyway. It's the same here. The only difference between the Coulson in my world and you is my Coulson got his compassion back. I don't know what the hell happened to you''.

　

As silent as he can Ward dresses and dries his hair. Waits for Coulson to leave so he can exit the bathroom. ''He isn't staying here long Skye''. ''And what about Daisy? You really think she'll stay here if you force Ward out?'' ''I can control my agent, what I say goes. She won't leave here we're the only family she has. Ward means nothing to her, that's obviously not the case in your world but it is here. She's not going anywhere''. Skye scoffs, ''you know who you sound like?''

　

''Skye''- ''You sound an awful lot like John Garrett''. Ward takes a deep breath at the mention of his dead mentor. Coulson says nothing and the bunk door slams shut so hard the wall rattles. When he enters the room Skye is sitting on bed with her legs crossed, playing with her wedding ring. ''You okay?'' Skye runs her hands over her face. ''I just never thought I'd be defending you against Coulson again. It's weird. I haven't done it in a very long time''.

　

Hesitantly he sits next to her, ''you don't have to do that. I'll be fine''. She looks up at him and touches his cheek, ''yeah I do''. She rises from the bed and tells him that if he wants to sleep he can. She'll guard the door. ''I'm good''. ''Ward you need to rest''. ''I'm fine''. He walks out of the room leaving her to follow. They're on the way to the lab when Mack stops them. ''What's wrong?'' He has this look on his face that Daisy recongizes, something isn't right.

　

''There's a strike team headed our way''. ''What?'' Skye and Ward share a look. ''Apparently a lot more agents feel like Ward needs to die. There's a team headed in this direction to kill him''. And because life has a tendency to be dramatic for her an alarm starts blaring loudly throughout the Playground. ''We just went through this!'' Skye complains as her and Ward take cover behind a wall just as the agents start pouring in.

　

Gunfire falls like rain and Ward keeps a close eye on Skye, a hand out waiting to jerk her out of the way if need be. Suddenly Daisy is there right behind him, Ward tuns to find she's not alone. Lincoln is next to her, his eyes glaring at the former Director of Hydra. ''We have a plan here?'' Lincoln asks as Skye throws out a hand against the bullets headed their way. ''Not really!'' She yells back, pulling out her weapon from it's holster.

　

Out of the corner of his eye Ward sees Coulson, Bobbi, Hunter, May and Fitz also join the party. Grant and Kebo are on the opposite side of Skye who glances at her husband to make sure he's safe and still intact. He does the same. ''Grant give me a gun''. Ward mutters to his counter part knowing he has at least three extra on his person. ''Do not give him a gun!'' Coulson hisses. ''I don't work for you''. Grant says back, handing Ward a gun.

　

The fight doesn't last very long, eventually Coulson and May get the situation under control. Everyone relaxes slightly and just as Ward is standing up straight a fist hits him square in the jaw. ''That was for kissing my wife''. Ward spits out blood onto the floor and nods at his counter part, who Kebo high fives. ''Fair enough''. ''Grant honestly''. Skye scolds him, slaps him on the chest. ''How old are you? And technically he's you, you can't exactly be mad about that''.

　

Her and Grant start bickering until Lincoln's voice distracts them. ''Wait you kissed her?'' They all turn to him but are focused on Daisy. Who is staring at Ward wide eyed like it's the worst news she's heard all day. Who doesn't have the faintest idea why she'd be upset. ''You owe me twenty dollars''. Skye whispers to Kebo and Grant tells them both to be quiet. There's an emotion running through Daisy that hasn't in a very long time it takes her by surprise.

　

Jealousy. And she could burst out laughing because it's so ridiculous. She never does get the chance to laugh about it though. A shot rings out and no one really knows even now who it was intended for. Grant grabs Skye to safety and Ward reaches out for Daisy but Lincoln is already pushing her out of the way. Another shot is fired and Daisy hears a body slump to the floor, Grant has taken out the lone shooter. Daisy looks at her hands, they're stained with blood.

　

But it's not her's.

　

Below her Lincoln is gasping for breath hand on his stomach. ''Lincoln? Lincoln what did you do?'' Daisy covers the wounds with her hands as she looks at him. ''Saving you. Like I always do''. She starts screaming for Simmons, for someone anyone to help. Panic is filling her quicky it's hard to breathe. His eyes start to close. ''No Lincoln stay with me. Stay with me you can't leave me please. Please stay awake for me, okay? Stay awake''. Tears hit his cheeks.

　

Simmons rushes over to him and promises Daisy that she will do everything she can. ''Daisy I have to take him to the lab now, Mack can you help? Fitz I need you right now''. Daisy gets off her knees as Mack and Fitz help Lincoln up. Who is pale and shaking but still manages to cup her face, lean his forehead against her's. ''I'll be fine Daisy don't worry''. Briefly she closes her eyes, breathes him in. ''Lincoln please don't leave me, I love you please don't leave me alone''.

　

He smiles, ''that's the first time you''- He goes limp and Mack catches him, they whisk him off to the lab. The rest of them remain frozen in the hallway as Daisy stands there staring at her hands. Grant is the first to react, makes sure Skye is okay before approaching Daisy slowly. A hand on her shoulder. ''Daisy''. She spins around quickly and the Playground rumbles violently. ''Dont''. ''You need to''- ''This is your fault''. She snarls at Skye who raises an eyebrow.

　

Skye suddenly finds herself airborne and throws into a nearby wall. Daisy isn't thinking clearly. If she's not careful her and Skye could bring this entire place to the ground.

　


	18. Oh My Lover My Lover My Love We Can Never Go Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this one.
> 
> SO HAPPY to be out of the writers block funk I was in.

 

The situation spirals out of control before anyone can get a firm grasp on it. Daisy is unstable, emotionally compromised, unhinged. It boils down to Hive, to Lincoln getting shot and the reappearance of Ward back in her life. She was nothing more than a ticking bomb waiting to explode. Skye is simply the innocent bystandard whom Daisy unleashes her emotions on. ''This is your fault!'' Daisy says again throwing her fist out and Skye dodges it.

　

''How is this my fault exactly?'' Skye is on the defensive here, dodging blows instead of creating them. She understands that her counterpart is upset, that her world has been taken and turned upside down. So she has sympathy and patience. ''If you wouldn't of brought Ward here none of this would of happened!'' Daisy tries to sweep Skye's legs out from under her but it met with a hard slam to the temple. (Skye maybe trying to take the high road but she isn't about to get her ass kicked.)

　

''Ward isn't the one who pulled the trigger Daisy, what happened to Lincoln wasn't his fault either''. ''But those agents were after him! If you'd of kept him in Vault D my boyfriend wouldn't be fighting for his life right now''. At the word boyfriend Skye rolls her eyes and avoids the swing aimed for her cheek. ''You and I both know you don't even care about him, why do you keep lying to yourself? Just admit you're using him to fill the void Ward left''.

　

Kebo, Grant, Ward and the rest of the Shield team watch as Daisy and Skye continue in what has to be the oddest fight anyone has ever seen. ''Are we just going to let them try to kill each other?'' Kebo asks aloud, wincing as Skye kicks Daisy in the ribs and she goes flying into a wall. ''I'll break it up in a second''. Grant comments, but that second is all it takes for things to turn even worse. Daisy calls on her powers, the ceiling shakes.

　

Skye does the same and both women throw their hands out at each other from across the room. It's like the universe explodes. Everyone is thrown into what is nothing more than a massive explosion. Bodies hit floors, the ceiling starts falling, the ground cracks and break and shatters upon itself. Walls crumble until there's nothing left. Grant groans and blinks away the dust to find Skye and Daisy unharmed. Still in the same position, still going strong.

　

If this contines the entire Playground is going to go down. So he gets up and carefully as he can makes his way over to Skye. Neither woman notice him. Daisy is yelling over the roar of destruction that this is all Skye's fault, that she never should of come here. Grant sees Mack approach Daisy from behind and both men share a look, they spring into action at the same time. Grant dives for Skye and Mack grabs Daisy and throws her to the ground.

　

Skye is trembling underneath Grant as he covers her body with his, sheltering her from the falling debris. His face is warm in her neck and Skye uses that to calm herself. After a few seconds the shaking stops, the Playground settles back into itself. ''You okay?'' Grant asks her as they stand, a firm hold around her waist as he checks her for injuries. Her lip is bleeding but she seems fine. Skye nods and turns to Daisy, who is thrashing against Mack's hold.

　

''Let it go D, come on Lincoln needs you right now''. They stand and Mack keeps a tight grip on her, Daisy glares at Skye and wipes the blood from her nose. It's then as the two women stare at each other that Skye understands. She understands the deeper meaning behind this. ''You're not just upset about me bringing Ward back, you're not angry becasue I broke him out of Vault D are you?'' Daisy lets out a breath and glances over to Ward who has been silent and still.

　

''You can admit it Daisy, it's okay''. Daisy bites her lip and looks over to Coulson and May who have their ICERS out, something that didn't escape Grant's notice. ''You blame me for Ward dying, don't you?'' Skye has struck a nerve, Daisy winces. ''If you weren't on Maveth none of this would of happened. Ward wouldn't of become Hive he wouldn't of brain washed me. All of this is on you''. There's venom in Daisy's voice and she refuses to meet Ward's surprised gaze.

　

''I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Ward died saving my life, saving your life. And he's okay, he's okay now''. ''Not for long, I think you and I can agree on that''. Everyone knows what Daisy means. Ward has a lot of enemies, Shield included, he can't stay at the Playground forever. Mack pulls her away after that, headed for the lab. Coulson and May frown at the damage Skye and Daisy caused, it will take days to repair.

　

''Come on mate I'll get you a drink''. Kebo says to Ward, slapping him on the shoulder. The other man nods and let's Kebo lead him to the kitchen. Casting one last glance at Skye before disappearing from view. Grant takes Skye away from the mess and into a bunk far away from prying eyes. ''Grant really I'm fine''. She says as she sits on the bed. He ignores her and gets a wet washcloth fromt the bathroom, brushing it across her face.

　

''Are you in any pain?'' ''No''. When he is satisfied Skye leans back on her elbows and sighs. ''Remember a few months ago when I said I missed being at Shield so much? I take it back''. Grant chuckles and lays down next to her, she realxes her position and rests her head on his chest. He sees her hands on his shirt and frowns, picking them up and roaming his fingers across her skin so gently she hardly feels it.

　

Bruises line her hands drifting down to the inside of her wrists. ''Skye''. ''It's a side effect from fighting my own powers. Which was weird by the way, it felt like I was rebelling against myself. You couldn't pay me enough to do something like that again''. Softly he kisses the marks on her palms something he hasn't done in years and she relaxes into him, her protests long gone. ''Where are you going?'' She asks him when he gets off of the bed.

　

''To get you ice''. ''Grant, sweetheart really I'm fine''. He ignores her and comes back a few minutes later, hands her an ice pack and the pain medication Simmons directed she take. ''God, Daisy is missing out''. Skye says when Grant kisses her slowly, one hand resting on the back of her neck. He pulls back and gives her an amused look, ''what do you mean?'' Skye rolls her eyes and gestures to her handsome husband who even after all these years seems clueless of his appearance.

　

''Hello, smoking hot husband right over here. And she wants to be with Lincoln? Have you seen your face?'' He laughs out loud and his cheeks tint pink just a little. It's adorable, that she can make him blush. Skye kisses his forehead and goes back into the shelter of his strong arms. ''They'll find they're way back to each other. It is you and I after all. I love you, and that kind of love won't fade. For me it's always been you''. Skye runs her lips up his jaw to the bridge of his nose.

　

''Sexy and a sweet talker. How did I get so lucky?'' Grant's smooth laughter fills her and Skye just knows everything is going to be alright. Even if she just fought herself over Ward and Lincoln and she hasn't seen her kids in what feels like years. At the thought of Ellie Rose and Cal Grant feels her tense, sees this sadness enter her beautiful face. ''What is it?'' Skye frowns and plays with the collar of his shirt. ''I just, Grant I want to get back to our lives.

　

I miss our kids, our house, Buddy and Peanut. I miss waking up to Cal's laughter and I miss the smell of waffles. I want to go home. Where Shield doesn't hate you, I miss our family. I miss the way Ellie Rose and Cal would crawl into our bed at night when a storm came. Or how Cal only likes a certain amount of syrup on his waffles which he takes after you. How Ellie can't go anywhere without that stupid stuffed octopus Kebo bought her. I need my kids Grant, I don't know how much longer I can do this. I thought I could handle it but I can't''.

　

Grant carefully runs his hands soothingly down her arms, keeping them around her waist when he's done. ''You know I miss them too. That if there was an option to go home right now I would take it. But until we find Marcus in this world there's nothing we can do''. ''I know. When I got here I wanted nothing more than to find you and help our other selves. But I'm down to the point where I don't care, I just want to hold my children again''.

　

There's a lump in her throat that won't clear. ''And if that makes me selfish fine. I want to make sure Ward is okay, that he'll be alright if we go. But as for the rest of them they can figure out things on their own''. ''It doesn't make you selfish. Skye you have a right to miss our kids, I miss them more than anything. I'm trying as hard as I can to find this Marcus guy but nothing is coming up''. She sighs loudly, wincing slightly because of her ribs.

　

''I know you are''. ''I promise we will be home as soon as possible''. Skye closes her eyes and let's the sound of his heart beat soothe her fears. ''Daisy told Lincoln she loved him''. Grant says when she's on the edge of sleep. ''Didn't believe it''. ''You didn't?'' Skye shakes her head. ''She was desperate, thought he was going to die. She also blames me for Ward dying, that's progress don't you think?'' Grant kisses the top of her head and whatever he told her is lost. She's already fast asleep.

　

''That was probably the weirdest thing I've ever seen''. Kebo says as he pours Ward a drink. They're in the kitchen with a bottle of scotch. Ward doesn't comment, just thinks of how much damage Skye and Daisy caused. And did he hear Daisy right? Is she really upset over his death? Ward is surprised, for a long time all she ever wanted just like Coulson was to see him six feet under. Things change, he supposes.

　

''Look if you're pouting over Daisy saying she loved Sparky, don't. Seriously doubt she meant it''. ''I wasn't''. ''Are you sure?'' Ward nods. ''Daisy doesn't love me, I don't think she ever did''. Kebo groans aloud, pours another drink before he responds. ''What is it with you and Grant always thinking that? Skye, Daisy loves you. Always has. That's why it hurt so much when she found out you were Hydra, because it was real. Because she didn't want to believe you of all people were what she was trained to hate''.

　

''I wish I could go back, change things''. ''Don't we all?'' Ward refills his glass. ''I'd tell Coulson about Garrett the second I stepped onto the Bus''. ''Yeah I figured that would be yours. If I had a time machine I'd save Lauren''. Kebo gets this grief in his eyes that Ward understands, he loved this woman named Lauren and lost her. ''Then I'd kill Garrett when I met him''. Ward and Kebo toast to that and drink in silence.

　

''How did we meet in your world?'' Kebo asks on his third glass of scotch. ''Because in my world we met when we were young and stupid, you were fresh out of the Shield academy. I was fresh out of jail and you and Garrett saved my girlfriend''. ''That's a nicer version than what happened here''. Ward says, a hint of a smile on his lips. ''You found me in a bar and I kicked your ass. That's when I became Director of Hydra''. ''You didn't kick my ass''. ''I did''.

　

''Still haven't forgiven you for letting the other me die Ward''. ''It was out of my hands, I wasn't there. Bobbi got to you''. Kebo scoffs. ''Guess it was her lucky day. You know what's funny?'' Ward looks up from his drink to Kebo. ''What?'' ''You literally got punched in the face by another you from an enirely different universe. Bet that was fun for you''. Ward chuckles without humor and shakes his head. ''I shouldn't of kissed Skye''.

　

''Hey I'm not holding it against you. You never have been able to resist her''. ''Yeah''. Is all Ward says, his mind turning back to simpler days. Early mornings when Daisy wouldn't want to get up, when she said bang whenever she pulled the trigger. How the team were once his family and now want nothing more than to see him dead. Honestly Ward was surprised he met his end on Maveth by Hive, he really thought when he was going to die it'd of been by Coulson's hand.

　

Of course Ward wouldn't of gone down without a fight, Coulson would of had to have his hands tied and he would of had to shoot him in order to get the upper hand. Like that would ever happen. ''No. Bad Ward. There's no moping here, you got it? What happened was the past and it doesn't matter. You can't fix it or change it. The sooner you get that through your head the better it is for you and everyone else''. Ward stays silent, knows Kebo is right.

　

Daisy is walking out of the lab and slumps against the nearest wall. Takes a deep breath and wipes her face. Lincoln is going to be just fine, the bullet went through and through. He'll need a few days rest then he'll be fine. Daisy could cry she's so relieved. The thought of him dying leaves a sting in the back of her throat. ''You okay Tremors?'' Daisy opens her eyes and gives Mack a small reassuring smile. ''Yeah I'm good''. ''Lincoln going to live?'' ''Yeah''.

　

Mack sits on the floor next to her, puts his arm around her shoulders. ''It's over D. Hive is gone, Lincoln is going to recover. We're all going to be just fine''. ''It's not over. Ward is still here, still in danger. Skye and Grant have no way to get home, it's not over. Feels like it's never going to be over''. She lays her head on his shoulder. ''That's life D. It's always going to be one thing after another''. ''I know, doesn't mean I have to like it''. She sighs and closes her eyes again.

　

''Want to tell me what that fight between you and Skye was all about? You know it wasn't her fault Lincoln was shot''. ''I know, I should probably apologize''. She takes a deep breath and folds her legs under her. ''I meant it when I said if she wasn't on Maveth none of this would of happened''. ''There was no way she could of known that Ward was going to die there D. She was just trying to find her husband. If she knew I doubt she would of come''.

　

''You're right. I just felt like I was choking and it all exploded at once. Skye was just there and it felt right at the time to blame her''. ''Look what Hive did to you isn't going to go away over night. You know I'm always here for you D, whatever you need''. Daisy smiles, ''I know''. They sit there for a few minutes, eyes closed. Relaxing. Knows this is the calm before the storm. The next mission is to find a way for Skye Grant and Kebo to get back home.

　

''I'm going to check on Fitz and Simmons''. Mack says suddenly, causing Daisy to open her eyes. ''What?'' Mack gestues to something to her right and Daisy follows his gaze. Her nerves suddely on fire. Ward is walking up to her, hands in his pockets. ''Hey''. It's so normal, such a normal greeting out of his mouth like everything is fine. ''Hey''. ''Can I talk to you for a minute?'' Daisy gets up and faces him. His expression is flat and unreadable, eyes cold to the touch.

　

''What's up?'' On the outside Ward looks calm and ready for a fight, for whatever is going to be thrown at him. But what she doesn't know is that on the inside he's a ball of nervous energy. It takes his years of experience to not let that show. To be that unfeeling robot he was when they first met. ''I can't do this Daisy''. ''Do what?'' ''Be at Shield. I don't belong here, never did. This organization was a joke to me, a scam. All that ever mattered while I was an agent was Garrett''.

　

Daisy crosses her arms and let's him continue. ''Fitz was right when he said we were a family''. She remembers that day on the Bus last year, how cruel they all were to him when he was apologizing for all the pain he caused. ''He was also right when he said I destroyed it. Everything we were and I'm sorry for that. I'll regret it forever. But you know the hardest thing I have to live with every single day? Hurting you. I never wanted that, to have you look at me like I was a monster. That's what haunts me, seeing you lying there in that chamber almost dying''.

　

They both wince when they think of that horrible day when Quinn put two bullets in her. ''I want you to know that I never would of let John get away with it if I'd known''. ''I believe you''. There's this drop in his shoulders when she tells him this. Like he's carried around the fear of her blaming him for that for so long and now it's gone. ''I told you I understand. And I do Ward, all of it. You were just trying to save Garrett, I did basically the same thing with my mom''.

　

She doesn't elaborate and he doesn't ask her to. Looks deep into her eyes like he's trying to remember their exact shade. ''You're leaving aren't you?'' Ward nods. ''I can't stay here Daisy. No one wants me here and I need time on my own to figure everything out. What happened with Hive''- ''Isn't going to go away after a couple days''. She finishes for him. ''Yeah''. Daisy takes a step closer to him, puts a hand on his arm. ''What if I asked you to stay?''

　

He gives her a smile, removes her palm from his shirt and holds it in his warm rough one. ''You won't''. Ward leans forward and rests his forehead against hers. She's too surprised to pull away. ''We can never go back Daisy''. Is all he says before relasing her and walking away. Not looking back. Daisy stands in the hallway frozen, wondering why she's feeling this crushing sadness in her chest. Will she ever see him again?

　

''What's going on?'' Skye and Grant walk into the heart of the Playground by the front doors, see Kebo, Daisy, Mack, Fitz, and Ward all standing around. Daisy is farthest away from all of them, leaning her shoulder against the wall. Refuses to look at Ward. ''Is Lincoln okay?'' Skye asks and Daisy nods. ''Ward?'' Skye looks over to him and he walks up to her. ''You know I can't stay here''. She frowns and crushes Grant's fingers in her own.

　

''You're leaving?'' ''Yeah''. ''But''- ''Shield doesn't want me here Skye, I don't want to be here. I need time to myself for a while''. Skye nods, understanding knowing that this is something he has to do. ''Marcus Stanley. I'm going to see if anything turns up while I'm out''. Skye smiles at him, ''thank you''. ''No, thank you. For everything you've done for me''. She winks, ''well we're kind of in love in one way or another''. Ward chuckles and hugs her softly.

　

''Try not to get into a fight with your other half okay?'' She laughs, ''I'll try. Be careful Ward''. ''I will''. He doesn't even look at Daisy as he inches towards the door. ''I'm going with him''. Kebo announces. ''What?'' Grant asks, frowning at his friend. ''Come on boss you don't need me here''. ''But what if we find a way to get home?'' ''That's why they invented the cell phone Quake. Seriously I'm not dying, I'm just going to repair that poor sad man over there''.

　

Both Grant and Ward roll their eyes at Kebo. ''Please don't go''. Skye tells both Ward and Kebo. ''You know he has to. And besides Quake he needs me. I'll be back before you know it''. Skye hugs Kebo hard, ''you better. Grant and I can't make waffles like you and it would upset Ellie and Cal''. Kebo kisses her hair, ''wouldn't dream of never seeing any of you again. Come on boss get that look off your face you and Skye can function a few days without me''.

　

Grant claps his friend on the shoulder. ''Seriously though try not to screw anything up while I'm gone alright? You two have a bad habit of doing that''. Skye promises that they won't and kisses him on the cheek. ''Bye Quake, Robot''. ''Bye Popeye''. Ward glances at Skye and Daisy and then he's gone, Kebo winks at them and is out of view as well. The doors shut with a loud bang and Skye turns to Daisy, a frown on both of their faces.

　

''What did you do? What did you say to him?'' Skye demands and Grant whispers in her ear to calm down. To focus on Daisy's face because she too looks upset at Ward's leaving.

　

''He said we could never go back''. Daisy tells them.

　

And he was right. He was so right.


	19. I Should Of Worshiped Her Sooner

 

''How's Lincoln doing?'' Skye asks Daisy as they both enter the kitchen. It's been a few days since Lincoln was shot, since Ward left. Since then Daisy hasn't once left his side, wating hand and foot for whatever he needed. ''He's alright, Simmons said as long as he takes it easy he should make a full recovery''. ''Good, that's good''. For the most part their fight earlier has been all but forgotten. Skye supposes it was the heat of the moment and Daisy needed an outlet.

　

And now that Lincoln is doing better and Ward is out of the picture (Skye understands why Daisy might be a little relieved at that. He always did have a habit of getting under their skin so easily.) the fight is far from both their minds. ''You want a sandwich or something?'' Skye asks as Daisy takes a seat at the table. ''Sure''. Skye starts roaming the cabinets for bread, tosses her other half a beer in the process. The two women are quiet until Skye puts a sandwich next to Daisy who gives her an amused look. ''What?''

　

Daisy gestures to the plate, ''you cut the crust off''. Skye laughs, ''Ellie Rose and Cal hate crust. Sorry it's a habit''. Neither Skye nor Grant have really mentioned their children to Daisy or Ward except maybe once or twice. Perhaps so they wouldn't dwell on things they would probably never have in this life, or maybe because Skye and Grant miss them terribly and don't want to talk about them in fear of becoming emotional.

　

For the first time Daisy pays attention to the names, can't remember if Skye or Grant ever told her what they were. Cal. After her father. ''Cal''. Daisy whispers, picking at the bread just for something to do. ''Yeah. And my son is the best part of me, so is my daughter. I didn't really understand what true love was until I had them. I can't really describe it, just that all my life a piece of me was missing and I didn't know it until I saw their faces''.

　

Daisy chews on her lip, there's this longing in the pit of her stomach that wasn't there before. If Skye can have that in her world, is it possible that Daisy could too? ''What happened to Cal and Jiaying in your world?'' Daisy asks Skye, and this sorrow enters her so deep and fast it takes Daisy by surprise. She back tracks quickly, tells Skye she doesn't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to. But it makes her curious, was it worse than what Daisy went through?

　

Skye clears her throat and blinks quickly to dry her eyes. ''I don't think you want to know''. ''Come on how much worse can it be?'' ''You really want to know?'' ''If you want to tell me''. Skye sucks in a breath, hands grazing over her chest in an unconscious gesture. Daisy can make out just the top of a scar, faded but still noticeable. ''I still put Cal through T.A.H.I.T.I. He's doing well, working at a vet clinic''. ''He's doing that here too. And Jiaying did she try''- ''To kill me?''

　

Skye nods and they both wince at the memory of Jiaying hands around their throats. Skye is deciding if she should tell Daisy what happened a couple of years later, how Jiaying was brought back to life by another Inhuman. How Skye believed that her mother had changed and followed her until the bitter end, even when Grant warned her not to. She doesn't think Daisy needs to hear that, that her mother was once again a monster all the same.

　

''And um she died. Cal killed her, that's all''. Daisy narrows her eyes at Skye, ''there's more. You do remember that I am you, right? There's something you're not telling me''. Briefly Skye closes her eyes, her fingers once again drifting over the scar Jiaying left her so long ago. So Skye takes a deep breath and tells Daisy all of it. How she and Grant went back to Shield to find her mother and Jiaying convinced Skye she was a completely different person.

　

And Skye believed her. Even when her mother tried to blow up the Playground while she was still inside it. Even when Grant told her something wasn't right, she refused to accept it. How her Grant and Shield went to the new Afterlife Jiaying was building. ''I really thought she wanted peace, but she didn't. And I fell for her lies again''. With tears in her eyes because it still stings like that knife in her chest again even after all this time, Skye tells Daisy how her mother tried to kill her again. How she stabbed her on the beach, watched her bleed.

　

''I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Grant. He saved me''. Daisy is quiet for a long time, absorbing all of it in. In the end she knew Jiaying wasn't the mother she hoped for (obviously) but Jiaying had a second chance in Skye's world. Why not take it? Skye was willing and hopeful to have her mother back in her life but all Jiaying wanted was power, revenge. What kind of mother does that to her child, not only once but three times? A cruel monster that deserved what she got.

　

Daisy pats Skye's hand and tells her she's so sorry, that Skye deserved better than that. ''She gave you that scar''. ''Yeah''. Unknown to the pair Grant has been leaning against the doorway listening. It wasn't intentional, he just didn't want to interrupt their conversation, it looks to be over now. Silently he moves into the kitchen, ''hey babe''. Skye turns and Daisy can see how Grant takes in all of her sadness, even though she was crying a few seconds ago she's smiling at him now. Takes his hand, looks lighter, better.

　

Grant kisses her forehead and keeps one arm around her shoulder. One of the worst days of his life was when Skye went to the new Afterlife to prove to him and Shield that her mother had changed. But she hadn't and Skye paid the price. To this day he still has nightmares about that awful day, the image of her all alone on the sand bleeding out before him and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. ''Ward and Kebo found Marcus Stanley''.

　

Grant tells them a few minutes later after he's checked his phone. Skye jumps out of the chair and looks up at her husband. ''What?'' He hands her his phone and the grin she was wearing fades. ''Something wrong?'' Daisy asks, taking the offered cell phone from Skye's hand. ''Ward and Kebo found Marcus, the only problem is getting to him''. Grant informs Daisy just as her eyes drift across the screen. She's looking at a Hydra base in the middle of the woods.

　

''Hydra kidnapped him''. ''We have to break him out''. Grant says, mind already on the mission. Taking in every variable, thinking of every possible outcome, how to get everyone in and out alive. ''Where's the base?'' ''Canada. Daisy can you get us a quin jet and meet us in five minutes?'' ''Sure. I'll go get Mack''. Skye watches her other half exit the kitchen and then away from view. ''We could be home soon''. She tells Grant who takes her hand.

　

''That base isn't going to be easy to get into baby, we might have to plan at length to break in. Ward and Kebo are already there, we'll know more when we talk to them''. Skye turns and buries her face in his shirt, automatically his arms wrap around her and he kisses the top of her head. ''I know I was hell bent on staying until Ward and Daisy worked out their issues but now that he's gone from Shield, I think it'll be good for him''. Skye mutters.

　

''They'll find their way back to each other even without our help. I came here to save Ward and I did, mostly. You came here to find me and you did. What happens now is up to them, we can't force Daisy and Ward to fall in love again''. ''I know''. He keeps one arm around her as they leave the kitchen and meet Daisy by the quin jets. Mack isn't the only one with her, Coulson and May are as well. Fitz and Simmons are lingering as well.

　

''You found the Inhuman that sent you here''. Coulson says, crossing his arms. ''We did. Is that a problem for you?'' ''No, I have no problem with sending the two of you back home''. Grant senses hostility in Coulson and is on edge. ''The issue here is that you and your wife let Ward go, let him leave my base without a second thought. He's a criminal, deserves to be punished for his crimes''. Grant scoffs and takes a step closer to Phil.

　

''You know Coulson it took me a long time to be okay with who I am, with the things I've done. I took years for me to realize that Garrett was a sick son of a bitch that used me for his own personal use. Not everything Ward has done was his fault. He spent months in Vault D paying for his mistakes. The team was his family and he doesn't have that anymore, the people he cares about all want him dead. Isn't that tortue enough?''

　

Coulson rolls his eyes. ''He tried to kill Fitz and Simmons, he's murdered Shield agents. Ward doesn't deserve forgiveness or redemption. What he deserves is a bullet to the head''. Grant shifts even closer to the Director of Shield and May tenses. ''Well if you want to get to him you're going to have to go through me. And you and I both know exactly what I'm capable of. Stay the hell out of my way or you're going to regret it. You touch Ward and I will burn this place to the ground''. A shudder runs through Phil who quickly covers it up.

　

''Now are you and the Calvary going to get out of my way or not? I have no problem getting out of here with a fight''. The tone of his voice has Coulson and May moving away. Fitz meets Grant's eye and Grant stops in front of him. ''I'll do my best to keep them occupied''. Fitz tells him and Grant nods, hoping that some of the relationship he and Ward had on the Bus is still somewhere inside. Simmons gives Grant a half smile and Skye takes his hand.

　

Daisy and Mack are quiet as they board the quin jet. Don't say a word until they are in the air and miles away from the Playground. ''We're outnumbered''. Mack says, Skye tuns around in her chair and smiles at him. ''Kebo and Ward have a team waiting. Besides you have two Inhumans here with earthquake powers, we're not the ones who need to be worried. Hydra is''. ''Wait, isn't Ward still the Director of Hydra?'' Macks asks, glancing at Daisy.

　

''Not really, Malick took over. They probably still think he's either Hive or dead''. ''Then can't we use that to our advantage? Ward can just go in and grab Marucs, there doesn't have to be a fight''. Skye tells Grant, who thought of that plan earlier. It's a good one, but it could be dangerous. If Hydra doesn't see him as the Director anymore it could turn into a battle anyway. ''Maybe. We'll see when we get there''. It takes a few hours but they make it.

　

Meet Kebo and Ward in a secure and covered section of the woods near the base. ''About time you all showed up''. Kebo tells them as he takes a sip from the silver flask in his hand. ''Where's Ward?'' Skye asks, taking the flask and stealing a drink. ''Doing surveillance''. Grant takes a look around and then decides to join his counter part. ''Who invited them to the party?'' Kebo asks Skye as they move to seat on a fallen tree. ''Daisy and Mack are here to help. How's Ward doing?'' Kebo dramatically rolls his eyes, ''better since he left Shield''. ''Good''.

　

Skye sees the team of agents (more than likely old Hydra members that owed Ward a favor) discreetly move around in the shadows of the trees. ''So are we storming the castle or what?'' Daisy asks an hour later when Grant and Ward return. Both men shake their heads, Grant heads for Skye while Ward lingers not too far from Daisy but not close either. ''We're going to wait until the guards change shifts in the morning, that's when the base is weakest. Marcus is being held in the basement, we get in, get him out''.

　

Grant tells them and Ward nods in agreement. Skye is the only one who groans aloud. ''A stake out?'' Grant just smiles at his wife, always a city girl even after all this time. She isn't one to complain about a lot but sleeping in the woods even as an agent never appealed to her. ''Why do you think I brought alcohol?'' Kebo tosses her a bottle of bourbon and Skye high fives him. ''I knew I kept you around for a reason Popeye''. He winks at her.

　

Later when night has fallen Ward, Daisy, Mack, Kebo, Skye and Grant are all huddled in the shelter of the trees, their only light being the moon. The men Ward recruited have been ordered to stand guard all night around the perimeter of their small camp, just in case something happens. Even though Grant and Ward have no intentions of sleeping. There's too much at stake here. Skye passes Daisy the bourbon and it warms her veins.

　

Skye has her head on Grant's shoulder and starts scrolling through her phone. ''So in your world, how did you two get together?'' Macks asks, he's been curious about that since Grant walked into the Playground. Skye looks over at her husband lovingly and he curls his arm tighter around her. ''I joined Hydra actually''. ''You what?'' Daisy asks who looks equally surprised as Ward. ''Shield and I were on bad terms at the time, Hydra was my best option. And it was the best decision I'd ever made''. Skye brings her palm up to cup Grant's cheek.

　

So she tells them all about her and Grant's relationship. How they were at Hydra together, how they were both driven by revenge. And then it all changed when Skye exchanged herself as a prisoner for Shield to save her father and Grant attacked the Playground to get her back. How Rosalind Price turned Grant into an Inhuman and for months Skye thought he was dead. When she mentions those days she gets this look on her face, sorrow and fear. Grant whispers something in her ear and she relaxes. Kebo squeezes her hand.

　

Daisy and Ward can't help but get lost in the story Skye is telling them. In another dimension despite all odds they loved each other. Skye then tells them how in the end after Lash and how Grant led her to believe he'd betrayed her again, they left Shield. Lived together for a year before Coulson found them again. Daisy already knows about Jiaying and how Skye gave up her domestic life with Grant to try and save her, even though it was pointless.

　

''And the whole time I was pregnant too''. Skye muses, having just gone done telling Daisy and Ward about how Ian Quinn tried to kill Grant. At the mention of him everyone tenses. ''Glad he's dead in at least one world''. Ward comments, shaking off the memory of Daisy nearly dying. ''When this is over be my guest and go find that son of a bitch''. Daisy tells Ward, not looking at him. It doesn't escape Grant or Skye how Ward lit up when Skye mentioned her pregnancy. ''Do you have pictures?'' Daisy asks a few minutes later.

　

Skye hands her other half her phone and with shaky hands Daisy grabs it. Looks at the image of Ellie Rose and Cal on the screen. And while Ward keeps his face blank (Skye can see it plain in his eyes, the longing, the wanting.) Daisy has a different reaction. It only takes a few seconds before she's handing the phone back and getting up. Walking away from them, the trees rumbling. Grant moves to go after her but Ward stops him. ''I got it''.

　

Grant turns to Skye who is in his lap, her hands slipping underneath his shirt onto his warm skin. ''You did that on purpose, both of you''. Grant says to Mack and Skye, who just smile at him. ''I don't know what you're talking about babe''. Skye mutters, kissing his cheek. Mack says nothing but grins into the bottle he's currently drinking. Grant just rolls his eyes at the two of them. He has to admit though, Mack asking Skye and Ward about their lives together was a good move.

　

And Skye showing Daisy pictures of the kids? Icing on the cake. Skye cranes her neck to hear Daisy and Ward, so far there's silence. But when they start talking, she'll be able to listen. She has a feeling that conversation is either going to bring them together, or put a nail in the coffin all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will more than likely update on Tuesday, due to the fact that I have to work all day on Monday.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading as always!


	20. As the World Comes to An End I'll Be Here to Hold Your Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I found a few minutes to myself and wrote this chapter, which I love.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

Daisy is leaning against one of the trees watching the river next to her go rapidly and quickly by. The current is strong, a lot stronger than she'd expect it to be. Someone could get swept away and never be found again, water entering their lungs as they sink and sink never to return to the land of the living. She senses Ward's approach, feels him come up beside her. He too is looking at the river, crosses his arms.

　

She can't get those images out of her head. Skye and Grant's children, how beautiful they are. It's no wonder the two of them want to get back to their world so badly, how desperate they've been to find the Inhuman who sent them here. ''Didn't think you would show up''. Ward says, no emotion in his voice. Even though inside he's dying just like she is. He wants that life, finds himself longing for it. It might be futile but he wants it, craves it.

　

Of course he wants that specific life with Daisy, but he's just tired. If he ends up with someone else and they get a dog, a white picket fence and kids, he'd be okay with it. Ward is just bone tired, tired of the Specialist lifestyle Garrett grained into him so many years ago. He isn't one for vacations but after everything he's been through a few days by himself doesn't sound too bad. Away from Shield, Hydra, Daisy. With her smile and old memories.

　

Memories of the people they can never be again, a past life that can never happen again. ''Why wouldn't I?'' Daisy asks. ''Thought you would be with Lincoln''. ''He's going to be fine, told me it would be alright if I came''. Before she left the Playground she quickly stopped by Lincoln's bunk to fill him in on what was going on. He encouraged her to help get Skye and Grant home and to come back to him as soon as she could.

　

They are quiet, staring out into the river. The moon reflecting on the water, illuminating them for just a moment. Ward glances at Daisy and fights the feelings that drift into his chest. In another world she has his children, she loves him, she goes to sleep with him at night and wakes in his arms every morning. It's all he's ever wanted and in this second Ward hates his other self and all that he has.

　

''Cute kids''. Ward says, shattering the thin ice subject so hard Daisy feels as if she's just fallen through cold water. ''The little girl looks like you''. Daisy winces, Ellie Rose's face fresh in her mind. ''Grant's son looks exactly like him''. Daisy doesn't understand why all of a sudden Ward is pressing the subject, she came here to be alone so she wouldn't have to talk to him. Him of all people. Because Daisy is starting to long for that kind of life with him.

　

And they can't do that. She can't do that. Daisy has Lincoln and Shield and that's all she's ever going to need. But one look at Ward and Daisy knows that just isn't true. He's come back into her life when she never thought he would, perhaps it was for a reason. A second chance, a shot at redemption, another path he can take that won't leave him dead. ''You really want to talk about this?'' Daisy asks him and she doesn't have to look at him to see him nod.

　

''Why not? We've been stepping around the subject since we found out they have kids''. He hears her take in a deep breath. ''Ellie Rose and Cal, those are their names''. At the mention of the name Rose the expression on Ward's face immediately turns sad. ''What?'' He swallows loudly and jams his hands in his pockets. ''Rose, that's my sister's name''. Ward looks as if he's in immense pain and Daisy moves over, puts a hand on his arm.

　

''Didn't know you had a sister''. ''Not many people do''. Daisy wants to ask him if Christian and their parents were just as cruel to her as they were him but refrains. She doesn't have that right and doubts he wants to take a stroll down that specific memory lane. ''They named Cal after my father''. Daisy chokes back her own emotions, although her time with Cal was so little she still misses him everyday. This ache in her chest where her parents used to be.

　

''I didn't tell Hive what happened with my parents. Ward my mother was cruel. I thought she was trying to save our people and that Shield was the enemy. I was wrong, so wrong. In the end all she wanted was power and was willing to kill her own daughter to get it. My dad he, he saved me''. Daisy bites her lip to keep her tears in check, making her skin bleed. Ward can read into the rest, Cal killed her mother in order to save her. He'd of made the same call.

　

''I wiped Cal's memory away so he wouldn't be tortued over what he did every single day of his life. And sometimes I regret it because he has no idea who I am. Other days I see how happy he is and I want that for him because after everything he's been through he deserves it. But I miss him, he's my dad and he lost me. All he was trying to do was get me back and he did, for a moment anyway. And then I took it all away from him again''.

　

A few feet away Grant holds Skye tightly to his chest as a few tears fall from her eyes. She misses Cal everyday as well. Her father that has no idea he has two grandchildren that would adore him. ''You did what you had to do Daisy, he's happy now. You can't blame yourself for that''. Daisy shakes her head, ''I don't think he knew I loved him''. Ward knows he shouldn't but he does it anyway, puts an arm around her shoulders.

　

He expects her to pull away but she doesn't. Leans further into his embrace and he feels her relax against his body. ''I followed my mom blindly, went up against Shield to protect her. Thought I was doing the right thing, but I wasn't''. It sounds familair and Ward knows what she's doing. Implying that her mom was just like Garrett but she doesn't want to say the words aloud. ''I never should have trusted him you know. I should of stayed on the Bus with the team, with you''. Daisy looks up at him with her deep brown eyes.

　

''I understand why you didn't. Garrett was the only family you had, I told you in Vault D I understand loyalty above all else''. It still takes Ward by surprise, that she understands. He never thought she would, never wanted her to understand a man like him. All the horrible things he's done. ''You told me once you weren't a good man and maybe that's true. You've done terrible things, but so has everyone else at Shield. If we weren't punished for the similiar mistakes you made, there's no reason Coulson should want to kill you''.

　

Ward disagrees with her. He's killed her friends, other people in the name of Hydra and Shield. His months in Vault D after Garrett died he deserved. ''Daisy I've done things unspeakable things I'm not proud of. I could blame it all on Garrett, on my past but I still did them. I pulled the trigger, I took lives. I don't think I'll ever clean off all the blood on my hands''. ''You don't. You just learn to live with it''. Daisy says putting one hand on his chest.

　

She's quiet for a while, just staring out at the river before them. ''He knew. Your dad, he knew you loved him. I'm sure of it''. Ward tells her and he feels her shoulders shake. Looks down to see her silently sobbing, he moves on instinct to hold her but she suddenly shoves him away. ''What happened to us?'' She asks in a harsh whisper, wants to scream it at him but remembers they are on a mission. ''Daisy''-

　

''What happened to you? To me? To our team? You just left us Ward, for Garrett. You left me, us for him! We were a family and Hydra ruined that, you ruined that. I loved you and you broke that''. She shoves at his chest again not even realizing the word that just tumbled out of her mouth. Her mood swing catches him off guard and when he catches the word loved from her sentence all the color drains from his face. ''You should of been there for me. I needed you and you weren't there''.

　

Daisy says, wiping her face. Ward is looking at her like he did when she shot him. Eyes wide in disbelief, like he can't believe anything that's happening. ''I know, and I'm so sorry for that''. He chokes out, still stuck on what she said a few moments ago. Debating if he should broach the subject or just leave it, let it vanish into thin air because she doesn't even look like she realizes what she said. _Loved him._ He doesn't know how he feels about that.

　

''You always protected us, we were your team. And you didn't, not when it mattered the most''. ''I know''. ''Will you stop saying that? I know you know. And I know there's nothing we can do to change it. You said so yourself we can't go back''. Daisy turns away from him, hand over her mouth. Takes deep calming breaths to gain control back over herself. ''What do you want me to say Daisy? I tried apologizing to you and the team when Coulson recruited me to save you last year, but none of you heard it. You hated me, you all did''.

　

He's right, they were so disgustingly cruel to him that day. ''I was never happy I shot you. I want you to know that''. Ward nods, still not fully over what she said. ''God you should hate me Ward''. ''I don't''. ''But you should''. It finally dawns on her, her words earlier. Ward can tell the exact second it does, her cheeks flush, eyes grow huge and wet. Her hands start shaking. This is all he's ever wanted, he just didn't think it'd be like this.

　

Daisy standing in front of him yet still so far from his reach. ''I um, that came out, I didn't mean to. Ward I''- He kisses her. Just a brief soft kiss that manages to leave her breathless. Her eyes are still closed when he pulls away, he's nearly lost in the moment when a rock hits him in the middle of his shoulder. He turns around to find Kebo shaking his head violently, mouthing the words ''Abort mission, get out now, right now you moron''.

　

Skye winks at him while Grant is also shaking his head. In fear that Ward has just scared Daisy off. Ward focuses back on Daisy who has both hands on his chest, looking up at him like she did so long ago at Providence base. ''We can't Ward. I have a boyfriend''. ''And you could have so much more''. She searches his face, those whiskey eyes, perfect cheek bones, stubble dusting his skin. ''It would never work Ward''. ''It did for them''. He nods to Skye and Grant, Grant hides the fact that he'd been watching them. Skye and Kebo don't even bother.

　

''Bet you twenty bucks she kisses him again''. Skye whispers.

　

''Oh you're so on Quake''.

　

''Can you two stop it? Grow up''.

　

''Oh can it boss, you're just upset because the one time you bet against us you lost''.

　

Daisy and Ward turn their attention back to each other and she makes no move to leave his embrace. ''You said so yourself we can't ever go back Ward''. ''Doesn't mean we can't go forward''. She clears her throat and glances around. ''Can we talk about this when we're alone?'' Ward gives her a rare smile (one she's missed if she's being honest.) ''Sure''. They stay wrapped up in each other until the sun comes up.

　

The mission to take over the Hydra base goes flawlessly. Without a hitch. They get in and claim the building no problem. Find Marcus Stanley and explain who they are and what they need him to do. ''Of course, of course I'll get you home''. He tells Skye, Grant and Kebo when they are outside. ''Kebo you go first''. Skye says. Kebo turns to Daisy and Ward and fixes them with a stern glare. ''I need you two to get your crap together, alright? You have no idea the suffering I've endured keeping your relationship together in my world, so there can't be another dimension where you two continue being idiots, alright?

　

And if Ward here hadn't of gotten the other me killed, I could be some assistance. But since he's a dick you two are just going to have to figure things out on your own''. Daisy just looks amused while Ward rolls his eyes and says, ''see you around. Don't do anything stupid''. Kebo winks at him and Marcus closes his eyes, the wind blows and spins. Then Kebo is gone. Skye and Grant turn to their other selves, Grant keeps an arm wrapped around Skye.

　

''Look I know things aren't going to be easy at all, and since I got here I've been pushing the two of you together. But it's because you belong together, I can't just believe that's not the case''. Skye tells them and then looks to Ward. ''She's stubborn and bitter but she cares, don't forget that. Just because the Calvary tried to smother out Skye in her doesn't mean that girl in LA is long gone. And thank you for saving my life on Maveth''. Ward hugs her tightly.

　

Grant looks over to Daisy who gives him a smirk. ''Come on big guy, tell me all the juicy secrets on Ward here''. Grant chuckles, ''just be patient, be kind. He's never going to think he's good enough for you, even when you've been married for years and have two kids''. Skye rolls her eyes and elbows him in the ribs. ''And do us all a favor Daisy okay? Please break up with Lincoln, you and I both know you don't really care about him''.

　

Daisy hugs him hard, whispers in his ear that she's so thankful he found her and saved her from Hive. ''Always''. He whispers back. Then Skye hugs Daisy, tells her not to lose herself anymore. To take care of Ward because there's not a Kebo here to do that. To be strong and continue taking care of her people. Grant and Ward shake hands, don't say much because they don't need to. Just heal, heal yourself, take care of Daisy and everything else will fall into place in time. Don't listen to the voice in your head, Garrett is wrong.

　

Skye and Grant turn back to Marcus, hand in hand. Eager to get back to their children, to their house in the middle of nowhere full of warm blankets and laughter early in the morning. ''Look out!'' Ward throws them to the ground just as gunfire explodes around the four of them. Grant shoves Marcus out of harm's way and returns fire, a few guards that no one caught earlier have shown up. To which Daisy and Skye are quick to take care of.

　

When the smoke clears and no one appears to be hurt, Grant sighs in relief so does Skye. Until they hear a wet choking sound a few feet away. Much to their horror Marcus has taken a bullet to the chest and his bleeding out fast. Skye screams and sprints over to him, plugging the wound with her hands. ''You're going to be fine, you hear me? You're going to be just fine''. Grant Daisy and Ward run over and Grant knows Marcus isn't going to be fine at all.

　

He's dying.

　

''I'm fading. I can send one back''. Marcus says, and just like that Grant knows what needs to be done. But Skye doesn't. She's on her hands and knees in the dirt the leaves crunching under her weight, shaking her head and telling him he's going to live, that the world needs him to live. ''Skye''. Grant's voice is soft, she turns to him. ''Shut up Grant, we're going home. Marcus please, please you can do it. Just try, you can send us back. Please''.

　

Blood starts gushing out of his mouth and Grant knows they don't have a lot of time. He lifts Skye from the ground and takes her face in his hands. It's going to kill him, there's this knife already in his chest that is stabbing him over and over and over he can hardly breathe. ''Skye you have to go back''. She shuts him down instantly. ''Not without you, we can go back Grant together''. ''Look at him, he's dying. He's not strong enough to send us both''.

　

Skye is shaking her head tears already streaming down her face. ''Then we'll find another way''. ''I don't think there's another way baby''. ''I'm not leaving here without you''. ''Ellie and Cal need you''. She slaps him sobbing at this point because she knows what he's doing, knows that he's already made a decision. ''Don't you dare, don't you dare use them to convince me this is the right thing to do. They need their father Grant!''

　

She can't breathe or think clearly everything is a blur nothing nothing makes sense this isn't how it's supposed to happen she needs her husband her children need their father it's not an option that he doesn't come home it can't be there has to be another way. There's fire in her lungs she drowning drowning screaming no no no she can't lose him, not her husband. Not the man who she loves who she's lost too many times already.

　

''You have to go Skye, now''. Ward and Daisy watch as Skye begins hyperventilating shaking her head so hard it looks like it hurts. She's yelling that this can't be happening, that they can both go back. Crying sobbing clawing desperately at Grant's shirt like this is all some horrible ugly dream. ''Please don't make me do this Grant. Please don't make me go home alone what am I supposed to tell our children? I can't sleep alone I don't know how, please Grant please we can find another way I know we can, we always do''.

　

Grant looks to be on the verge of crying as well, he kisses her carefully almost like it could be the last time he ever will. ''Cal, Cal he needs you he loves you Grant you can't just not come home you can't I won't let you please don't do this. Ellie starts school and she needs you, I need you. I love you, I love you and I don't want to face our world alone. I don't want to get up every day without you please''. Skye cries uncontrollably into his chest.

　

Over her shoulder he looks at Marcus and the dying man nods. The wind picks up and Grant kisses his wife one more time. ''I love you. I'll find you, I promise''. ''Grant''- And then she's gone. Grant's arms hang lose in the air like she's still there holding onto him. Tears fall onto his cheeks as he looks at the spot where the love of his life the mother of his children was just there seconds before. Looking as if he just lost everything. He did.

　

Skye blinks and he's gone. It's all just gone.

　


	21. I Lay In Tears In Bed All Night Alone Without You By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on, you guys really didn't think it'd be that easy did you? 
> 
> What's Skyeward without a little pain in my stories?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of made myself sad with this one.

 

The water is warm. Drifts across her cold skin in waves. Cleans off the days she's been away the blood on her hands. Skye looks down at the tub watches as it runs red then pink then clear. She's sitting in the bath tub her knees drawn up to her chest staring just staring. Sometimes at her left hand her wedding ring is on the bathroom counter. She never wears it in the shower but Grant does. He never takes the damn thing off.

　

The bathroom is quiet, the Playground itself seems so quiet. The spray of the shower dulled into background noise a long time ago, she's just waiting for the temperature to cool down. ''Skye are you alright? You've been in there for a while, are you ready to get out?'' She ignores Simmons, presses her cheek against the cold porcelain and closes her eyes. Grant flashes through her mind the last time she saw him. Nearly in tears as he sent her away without him.

　

She understands now, she does. Ellie Rose and Cal need their mother and Grant sacrificed himself so they could have her. It's not right it's not fair the mission wasn't easy but it wasn't supposed to be this tragic. At least not to her not to them. If anything heart breaking happened it was going to be with Daisy and Ward, not her and Grant. They went to that other dimension to save them, why does Skye have to suffer for that now?

　

If that makes her selfish then fine. She's selfish. Daisy has Ward and Grant now, so Skye doesn't have it in her to feel sorry for her counter part in this moment. Right now she's frozen, numb. Afraid. Afraid to get out of this shower this small space and face her world again. A world without Grant. A world where she has to tell her children that Coulson needs Daddy for just a little while longer, that he'll be home as soon as he can.

　

The Marcus in her world is gone. She tumbled after Kebo into the containment module where they first met him and it was empty. If she hadn't of lost it before when Grant was telling her there was no way he could get home, she lost it then. Marcus was Grant's only hope at getting back. Coulson had no idea what happened, just one minute he was there and then he wasn't. Skye sobbed into her hands didn't understand any of it.

　

Marcus told her when she left to get Grant back that he would know when they needed to return. So what happened? Where did he go? Why didn't he bring them back the second they saved Ward from Hive? When Grant rescued Daisy and helped her get over being brain washed? Why is she here and her husband isn't? At first when Skye was able to get control over herself and stop crying she thought perhaps since Marcus died in Daisy's world maybe he died here too.

　

But then Kebo was killed and he's fine. He picked Skye up off the floor and held her while she cried, while she choked out exactly what happened and why Grant wasn't next to her. It was then she noticed Marcus wasn't present, that Coulson told her he vanished into thin air. That her last chance at getting the father of her children back to them was gone. So here she sits, waiting for the water to turn into ice. For her to feel something anything.

　

''Skye you've been in there for nearly an hour, don't you want to see Ellie and Cal? I'm sure they will be so happy to see you''. ''I can't see them like this Simmons. Not without their father. What am I supposed to say? The excuse that Coulson needs him at work isn't going to work forever. Then what? What am I supposed to do when they ask me where he is? What if he never comes back? I can't be a single mom I don't know how to sleep alone.

　

Cal, god he adores Ward how is he going to cope with this? And how am I going to get them to sleep? Ward reads them bedtime stories and he does this thing with his voice that I can't. He takes them fishing sometimes and I don't know how to fish. Who's going to teach Cal how to throw a baseball or pick up a girl? Simmons I can't do this alone I can't. I don't know how to wake up without him or not kiss him goodnight before I sleep and''-

　

Skye sobs into her knees. ''They have never been without Ward before, save for a few days or a week or two tops. I can't do this by myself, how am I going to do this by myself? Ellie starts school soon and Grant won't be there to pack her lunch or drop her off. Won't be able to kiss her goodybye or hold me when I cry. And he won't stand outside her door watching her to make sure no one is mean to her or pulls her hair. And no single moms will stare at him and I won't be able to kiss him in front of them and oh god I can't Simmons I can't do this''.

　

Jemma is quiet for a long time, until the water finally turns into ice. ''You won't be alone Skye, we're here for you. Shield isn't going anywhere. And we're looking for a way to bring Grant back and I'm sure he is doing the same thing on his end. You don't need to worry about that right now, okay? Just take one day at a time''. Skye slowly gets out of the shower and grabs a towel off the toliet. Simmons is sitting on the counter, wiping her own tears.

　

''Besides Ward promised you he'd come back right? And he never breaks his promises to you''. She leaves the bathroom while Skye changes into fresh clothes. Comes back and cleans her face, checks her over for any injuries. ''How did you get those bruises?'' Skye had forgotten about her fight with Hive, with the Shield agent, with her own self. ''I'll tell you later. Where's Coulson? If he's waiting for a brief I don't think I can give him one''.

　

Simmons smiles at her, takes Skye's hands in her own. ''Kebo already did, you don't have to do anything but get something to eat. Get some rest if you like''. Skye closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, into her lungs out through her nose. She can do this. She's lived without Grant before she can do it again. That's not the problem. She doesn't want to. She doesn't want to do any of this. Skye doesn't want to look into Ellie and Cal's eyes when she tells them Daddy is going to be gone a lot longer than they thought.

　

That he loves them so so much and he'll be home before they know it. How does she do that? They won't understand, and when they keep asking and asking for him what is she going to do? How is she going to do any of this? ''You won't be alone Skye, everyone is here for you. Whatever you need day or night. We're your family too, you know that''. Skye slips on her wedding ring, runs the silver back and forth across her skin can't stop staring at it.

　

''Thank you Simmons''. Skye hugs her hard and Simmons returns the gesture. They leave the spare bunk hand in hand, Kebo is waiting on the other side. Hands her a sandwich and a bottle of water. ''You can eat on the way home if you'd like''. Home. Kebo squeezes her shoulder when the word makes her wince. She wants to see her children more than anything she's missed them like a part of her is gone. She's just dreading telling them about Grant.

　

''Okay''. Coulson, Mack and Fitz are in the hallway as they walk to the exit. It's strange Skye thinks, she's waiting for Ward or Daisy to pop out somewhere. It's weird, even though it's been a short amount of time she misses them. ''May and Thomas took Ellie Rose and Cal to the zoo yesterday, they loved it. Ask Ellie about the octopus, ask Cal about the giraffes. Keep their minds occupied for a while''. Coulson tells her as she hugs him.

　

''Thanks''. Fitz tells her he's working on the same portal they rescued Simmons from all those years ago. That Shield will stop at nothing until they have Grant back. ''Thomas and Mack are going to stay with you, help you''. Coulson comments and she's too tired to be annoyed by him making decisions for her. Too sad to even care or comment that she doesn't need a baby sitter or a protection detail. In the long run she'll appreciate the support but right now all she wants is to see her kids. Go home and hold them, tell them how much she loves them.

　

''Whenever you're ready Tremors''. Skye hugs Fitz, Simmons and Coulson one more time before leaving. ''If you need anything just call Skye, we'll come up and visit shortly''. She nods and then her Kebo and Mack are stepping outside and the doors are closing. ''Twenty bucks says you'll be just fine''. Kebo whispers and then Skye just starts laughing. She can't stop and Kebo joins her until they're both leaning against the car clutching their stomachs. ''My husband got left in another dimension''. ''And you got into a fight with another version of yourself''.

　

''And you died!'' They laugh and laugh until they cry and Kebo holds her long after her eyes are dry. ''You still owe me twenty bucks for the Vault D thing''. She tells him when they pull away from the Playground. Kebo curses under his breath, ''thought you forgot about that''. ''Nope''. Nothing else is said as they keep driving. When they reach the familiar roads leading to her house Skye starts trembling. Kebo takes her hand and gives her a reassuring nod.

　

She can do this. She's strong she can do this. Ward will be back before she knows it and everything will be fine. They will find a way to bring him back and until they do she can do this. Skye has to be strong for her kids. Kebo opens her car door and she looks at her home in a different light. A darker kind the one without her husband. If there's really no way to save him will she be able to face all of this alone?

　

''Mommy!'' A light breaks through. Yes, yes she will. Ellie Rose and Cal stumble out the red front door and run across the yard to her. She gets on her knees arms wide open a smile all over her face. Ellie is the first to reach her with her wraps her arms around Skye and holds her like she never wants to let her go. Cal stumbles into her other arm, they both cry as they bury their faces in her neck. Skye runs her hands through their hair, closes her eyes breathes it all in.

　

Let's the tears fall even though she swore she wouldn't cry. ''Mommy why are you sad?'' Ellie Rose asks as she cups Skye's face. Skye smiles and kisses her, ''Mommy just missed you and Cal so much''. She hugs them hard again, kisses their foreheads their noses. Tells them she loves them over and over again. ''Mommy where's Daddy?'' Cal, little Cal who looks so much like Ward it physically aches when she looks over at him.

　

''Where is Daddy? I saw an octopus yesterday just like the stuffed one Uncle Kebo got me and I have to tell Daddy!'' They start looking around the yard for him, Skye sees their small eyes skip over to the car like he might be hiding from them. Slowly and carefully she turns their attention back to her. ''Daddy couldn't come with Mommy, he needed to stay and do more work''. Instant tears. Ellie stamps her foot, Cal starts wailing. It breaks her heart.

　

She soothes them, calms them by pulling them into her lap and rocking them back and forth. ''But you know what? Daddy has a message for you guys, he wanted me to tell you that he loves you both very much. And he will be back soon, you know that don't you? That Daddy loves you?'' Ellie and Cal nod, tell her Daddy needs to hurry up and get back so they can continue the game of tag they started before he left. It makes Skye laugh despite everything.

　

''What no hugs for your favorite Uncle?'' ''Uncle Kebo!'' Ellie abandons Skye and runs to Kebo, Cal lingers. Holds onto her even when she gets up and walks into the house. Stays wrapped around her neck like ivory, not that she minds. ''How were they?'' Skye asks Thomas and May when she enters the living room. ''Perfect. They missed you and Grant''. Buddy and Peanut come to greet her next, god she's missed this. She's never leaving again.

　

''What happened to my brother?'' Skye has just now managed to put the kids in bed, they refused to let her leave until they fell asleep, not that she wanted to. More than likely she will go curl up in Ellie's bed when she goes to bed. She doesn't think she can handle going into her own room yet. With the sheets that smell like Grant and his pillow his side of the bed empty and cold. Skye joins Mack and Thomas on the couch, Kebo has taken Buddy and Peanut outside.

　

May went back to Coulson a few hours ago, said the kids were angels and she will do everything she can to get Ward back. Skye sighs and takes the beer held out to her, gulps down a long needed sip. ''Everything happened so fast. One minute we were on our way home and the next I'm alone''. Thomas was given a brief explaination of the mission but not the full report. Skye gives him a small summary and then skips to the end.

　

''There wasn't enough time there was nothing I could do''. She cries into Mack's shirt and Thomas just looks so sad. ''He's a survivor Skye, he'll come back''. ''What if he doesn't? What if he's stuck in that other world forever? It's not fair none of this is. My kids need their father, they can't spend the rest of their lives without him''. ''They won't. Skye he isn't going to abandon you or your family. If there's one thing I know about my brother it's that he loves you, he loves his kids. If there's a way even if it's impossible he'll find it''.

　

Skye wants to believe Thomas, she wants to believe in Grant, in Shield. But if the only person in the world who can bring her husband back is missing what are they going to do? How did any of this happen?

　

The sun is coming up against the curtains in Ellie and Cal's room. It's creeping into the windows slowly, Skye blinks. She couldn't sleep. Just stretched out next to Ellie Rose who is snuggled up to her chest, Cal crawled into the small bed some time in the night and is resting on Skye's other side. Their breathing quiet and soothing, Skye just listened to it all night. Not moving, not dreaming. Just thinking of Grant and their life together.

　

It's been a wonderful beautiful life that neither of them would trade for anything. She prays to god that Grant comes home to them. Because if not she's going to lose her mind.

　


	22. Without You Here I Feel So Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Grant deal with being separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you guys, this story is coming to a close.

 

Skye watches. She waits. She makes breakfast, does laundry, puts the kids to bed, cleans up around the house. All the while glancing out windows, the back doors. Watching waiting. For a miracle. Maybe once when she looks up Grant will appear out of the trees with a smile on his face, tell her he loves her. Will hold Ellie and Cal and all will be right in the world. This past week won't matter, he will come back and everything will be fine.

　

She can't sleep. She either lies awake in Ellie's bed or on the couch. Staring at the celing tossing and turning. Eventually drifting off only for a few hours. Skye isn't used to sleeping alone. Sure she can handle a couple of days when Ward was on a mission. But weeks, months possibly years? The rest of her life? Out of the question. Coulson and May tell her not to think like that, that nothing on this earth will keep Grant from his family.

　

But if the only person who can bring him back is dead in one world and gone in the other, how? How is he going to make it back to them? Fitz has a few ideas one being the portal that he dove through to rescue Simmons all that time ago. He tells Skye and Thomas to have faith, to give him some time. So she waits and waits and waits. It feels like months have gone by not just eight days.

　

She's doing her best, going through the motions.

　

''You made Daddy's pancakes again''. Skye looks over her shoulder at Ellie Rose who is sitting at the kitchen table, looking at her like Grant does. Observant, studying her. It's unnerving, how had Skye never noticed she did that until now? Cal is on her hip and is looking down at the skilet below them where slightly burned pumpkin pancakes sit. A look of distaste on his face. ''Daddy made the pancakes bigger''. Ellie comments as she gets the pecan syrup from the pantry.

　

''I know honey''. Skye turns off the stove, peels off the burned edges and places the pancakes on the table. Moves Cal to sit by his sister and Skye across from them. Thomas sets glasses of orange juice in front of them, Mack has a plate of bacon in the middle of the table. In the week since she's been back her and the kids have fallen into a routine. It's simple and easy, similiar to the one they had before Ward left for his mission.

　

But the absence of him sticks out like a sore thumb, throbbing and painful. Aching. Cal and Ellie still cry for him at bedtime, still ask her every day when he's coming back. Having Thomas, Mack and Kebo here make things better. But they will never be Ward. Kebo has been keeping his distance, not from the kids but from her. Skye knows it's because Kebo blames himself for going first, for coming back to their world before them. If her and Grant went first Kebo would be stuck in the other world. Not Grant.

　

She doesn't blame him, sure the thought crossed her mind but it wasn't Kebo's fault. No one could have known what was going to happen. Skye picks at the pancakes and agrees with her daughter, Daddy makes these so much better than her. Not even the pecan syrup improves them. ''Mommy can Uncle Kebo make us waffles?'' Ellie asks, guilt strong in her voice. She doesn't want to hurt Skye's feelings but these pancakes aren't doing it for anyone.

　

''Come on they aren't that bad Rosie''. Thomas says, taking a bite for emphasis and then hiding the fact that he gags. ''Thomas leave the masking your pain in front of beautiful women to your brother, okay?'' Skye whispers as she picks up their plates and tosses the pancakes into the trash. Kebo comes in from outside and starts making waffles while Cal and Ellie Rose sit and watch him. ''Don't forget the octopus''. ''Wouldn't dream of it kid''.

　

Skye runs her fingers over her wedding ring, backing out of the kitchen and into the living room. Sits on the couch and looks at the mantle above the fireplace where pictures in frames are clustered together. One of Skye and Grant's wedding day, a few of Ellie, a few of Cal, one after her and Grant were engaged. And one after they found out she was pregnant with Cal. More photos spread out in the living room, Ellie's first birthday party.

　

Cal's first birthday, the ones that were taken of her and Grant as they held their babies for the first time. The family photo they took a few months ago. Grant is holding Cal and Skye Ellie Rose, Grant's free arm around both of them. The mountains in the background. It's one of Skye's favorites. Over the years she's been so happy to give Grant the life he's always wanted. A family, people who love him unconditionally with no strings attatched.

　

He can't lose that. He fought and bled to get where he is, with his wife and children. It can't just be over like this. In a blink of an eye she can't lose him, he can't lose them. It's not fair. They've been through too much to have it all stripped away now. Doesn't the universe know her children need their father? Doesn't it care? Hasn't it already taken so much from her, from him? When does it end? When will the suffering finally be over?

　

Skye glances back over the kitchen where Kebo is pouring batter into the waffle maker Grant got him a few years back, a look of defeat on his face. Kebo misses Grant as well, he's just better at hiding it. Skye knows he too hasn't been sleeping well, she catches him pacing the halls or going for long walks outside in the middle of the night. Buddy sensing her distress much like his master, goes over to her and lays down beside her.

　

His head in her lap, soothing her in a way. Skye smiles and pets him slowly, their other dog Peanut joins in and soon is sleeping peacefully on her other side. Skye hadn't really been a dog person before until Grant wanted one. It was right after they settled into this house in what seems like ages ago, he mentioned getting a dog and she agreed because she knew he wanted it. Knew how much it still hurt when his first dog out in the woods was killed by Garrett.

　

''Ellie mentioned this morning she wanted to go back to the zoo. Maybe it'll get their minds off everything, for a while anyway''. Mack tells her as he leans against the back of the couch. So they do. And it's a perfect day. Skye enjoys it, watching how excited and happy Ellie and Cal are as they spend all day at the zoo. Tugging on her hand, pointing to all the different animals. She just wished Grant was there with her, with their children who look so much like him.

　

''You need to stop this''. Skye tells Kebo as she sees him pass by the couch for the tenth time. It's around four in the morning, the fire she started hours ago is slowly starting to burn off. The embers in the fire place creating a warm soft glow in the living room. Thomas is asleep in the guest bedroom and Mack is dozing on the other couch to her right. Kebo stops by the front door, won't look at her. ''Stop what? You know I pace when I'm stressed''.

　

''Don't play stupid Popeye you know exactly what I'm talking about. Stop ignoring me''. ''I'm not''- She gives him a look and he sighs in defeat, joins her on the couch. ''You have to stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known we were going to be attacked, you didn't know Grant was going to be left behind''. There's guilt heavy in his eyes when he looks at her, his hands are shaking.

　

''If I hadn't of gone first your husband would be here, here with you and your children. They wouldn't have to ask you where he is every day, wouldn't throw fits at night because he's not here to tuck them in. Quake I'm the reason you're sad, the reason your little Hydra babies are sad. Grant should of gone before me, I should be in that other world not him. This is my fault, you should hate me, kick me out in the cold''. Skye rolls her eyes, ''always so dramatic''.

　

''Quake''- ''Popeye look at me''. He does and she places her hand on his. ''I don't hate you, I'm not angry with you. I don't blame you and I'm not kicking you out you idiot. No matter how we slice it someone would have been left in that other world, you or me. It just happened to be Grant. I don't know if there's a way to bring him back but if there is, Fitz will find it. And I have no doubts Grant is trying to find his own way back to us. It's not on you, none of this is''.

　

They're silent for a few minutes, staring into the dying fire. ''Besides I can't do this without you''. She knocks her shoulder into his and he chuckles, ''yeah there's that''. ''And if you were left with Daisy and Ward it would be like trying to fix our relationship all over again from scratch. Are you sure you want to do go through that again?'' ''God no. Alright I take it back, I'm glad I'm here and not there''. They laugh about it for a few minutes quietly.

　

''I don't think Ellie Rose and Cal will be able to make it much longer without him. They've never been away from him for this long. I hate this, I hate telling them that Daddy will be home soon when I don't even know if that's true. Popeye what if he never comes back? What if he can't figure out a way there and Fitz can't do anything here? What the hell am I going to do?'' Kebo puts an arm around her shoulders, ''what you have to. Raise his kids, tell them everyday how much Ward loves them''.

　

Skye takes a deep breath and calms her emotions down, she's so tired of crying. ''That was not helpful at all''. Kebo chuckles but it doesn't meet his eyes. ''Yeah I know. Sorry I was being an ass''. She shrugs, ''just keep making those waffles and we'll be good. Because obviously I suck at making breakfast''. ''The Director is the master at making pumpkin pancakes, what were you even thinking Quake?'' She sighs, ''that I miss him''. ''Me too, me too''.

　

 

 

*

　

''You really think this will work?'' Daisy watches as Grant and Ward sit hunched over the kitchen table, Fitz nex to them. It's been nearly a week since Skye and Kebo were able to go back to their world and Grant wasn't. He didn't react well. The woods they were in became engulfed in flames a few seconds after Skye vanished. Trees burned, smoke filled the air at a rapid rate. The grass turned black by the flames that sprung from his hands.

　

Ward had to pull her away and into the car they came in on, letting Grant work out his grief. It took half an hour and then he was back in the driver's seat. Said there was no way Ward could go back to Shield that Coulson was out for blood. Gave Daisy an option if she was in or out, they could drop her off back to Lincoln to Shield if she wanted. Ward had a safe house nearby that they needed to get to as soon as possible.

　

How could she not go with him? Grant saved her from Hive, helped her in those dark days when she didn't know who she was. When her brain was a mess seemingly broken beyond repair. So now they're in a safe house and spend all their time boucing ideas off each other on how to get him back to his family. Fitz came along a few days ago, said there was a high possibility of the portal he rescued Simmons from could work the same way for Grant.

　

Seeing Fitz interact with Ward without hate is something new for her. She wonders how the Fitz and Grant in his world are, if they're friends like they once were. Before. ''It should, we can test it out in the morning''. Fitz carefully lays out paper after paper on the kitchen table, leans over his work to inspect for any flaws. ''Thank you Fitz for doing this''. Grant tells him, this hollow look in his eyes. ''Of course, it's the least I can do''.

　

He meets Daisy's eye and she winks at him. Over the past week Grant hasn't been able to hide the grief, the pain he's going through. He could very well never see his wife or children again, Daisy has no idea what he could even be feeling right now. He lost his world in half a second. He blinked and Skye was gone, his opportunity at going home was just gone. Ward gets up from the table, gets a beer and then stands next to her.

　

Nods to the door and she agrees. Follows him outside as Fitz and Grant continue to talk. ''You really think this is going to work?'' Daisy asks him, leaning into him slightly. Over the past week her and Ward have gotten closer and she'd be lying if she said she hasn't missed it, missed him. The way he looks at her like she's the sun. How he's always ready to defend her at a moment's notice. how he's always there when she needs him.

　

Maybe it's because she saw how happy Skye and Grant were around each other, maybe she wants that. That pure love the kind that leaves you breathless but you keep coming back for more. It could hurt you it could kill you but you just keep fighting for it. Because that kind of love doesn't die, it doesn't fade away. Daisy craves that, wants that kind of passion. And she knows that won't exist with Lincoln, she knows that in her heart.

　

''Hopefully. I don't see why it wouldn't''. Ward offers her a sip from his beer and she takes it. He hasn't kissed her since that night in the woods, right before Skye and Kebo left. In fact he hasn't touched her at all. At first she thought it was because he regretted it. But then she realized he's trying to be respectful, she's still with Lincoln. His words that night haven't left her, every time she looks at him she can hear them clear as day.

　

_''We can't Ward. I have a boyfriend''. ''And you could have so much more''._

　

When this is all over she'll tell him. Tell Lincoln that yes she does love him, she cares about him so much. But she's not in love with him. That she values him and wants to have the easy friendship they found at the Afterlife, but she just can't be with him. Not the way he wants. ''What are you thinking about?'' Daisy looks up to Ward's deep warm eyes. ''Just that if we don't get Grant home soon he's going to lose it''. They both glance through the window at him.

　

Glaring at the sheets of paper in front of him like he can make the portal appear and work right here and now. He's desperate, he'd sell his own soul to make it back to Ellie Rose and Cal. He would move heaven and earth if that's what it took to be at home with his wife, to kiss her again. He hasn't been sleeping well either, it's nearly impossible without Skye next to him. He just stares up at the ceiling, his family's smiling faces burned into his brain.

　

Grant refuses to even think about the fact that this portal couldn't work. That there's no way he can get home. Failure has never been an optioin for him and he is not about to start now. ''Fitz if this doesn't work what's our next option?'' Grant looks at the scientist and his heart sinks just a tad when he sees the nervous expression on his face. ''We'll just have to try something else. i'm sorry Grant but right now this is our best and only option''.

　

Grant looks out the window to see Ward and Daisy watching him, huddled close together. Well at least one good thing is happening out of all of this. He recognizes the look on Daisy's face and on Ward's. They're falling in love, and he's greatful for that. That even if this entire mission turned to hell he was still able to salvage something. In the end he accomplished what Marcus sent him here to do. Save Ward, save Daisy.

　

And when he's gone they will continue to save each other, love each other. That will never change no matter what universe they're in.


	23. There's Nothing That I Wouldn't Do I'll Find My Way Back to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one just made me smile. Enjoy!

 

''I want Daddy! I want Daddy I don't want you I want Daddy!'' It takes all of Skye's years of training not to react to this. To keep her face blank and impassive when all she wants to do is cry at her son's words. She gets it, Cal misses Ward they all do. He doesn't mean it, he just wants Ward and he isn't here. Skye understands, Cal hasn't seen his father in weeks. But it still hurts, Cal has never ever said anything like that before.

　

Skye has been trying to get him and Ellie Rose to fall asleep for half an hour now. Ellie's meltdown was ten minutes ago and now she's dozing off in her own bed. Cal however has been fighting her tooth and nail, struggling against her hands that try to hold hold him. ''I know you do baby and I promise he's going to home soon, but right now you have me. And I love you''. She feels Thomas come into the room and he takes a seat next to her on Cal's bed.

　

''Hey buddy want me to read you a story? Remember that new book we got last week? Want me to read that one?'' Without a word Cal reaches around on the floor and finds the small children's book and hands it to his uncle. Wipes his face and sniffles. Thomas smiles and pats Skye's hand, she shoots him a greatful look. Quietly Thomas dives into the story, even adds sound effects and it makes Cal giggle.

　

Once he's asleep Skye kisses his forehead and tucks him in. Checks on Ellie Rose, kisses her cheek and turns off the light. The moon night light in the corner puts the room in soft glow, it's messier than it usually is. Toys strewn across the wood floor. Normally Ward is the tidy and clean one, Skye will let the toys sit there for a couple weeks until she can't avoid it anymore. She leans against the doorway and watches them, sighs quietly.

　

''He just misses Grant, it wasn't personal''. Thomas tells her placing a hand on her shoulder. ''Yeah I know, it's just hard''. ''He'll be back Skye, I know my brother and he won't stop until he finds his family again''. Skye looks over to him, Thomas and Ward don't look similiar. If you didn't know from personal experience that they were related, you'd never know by looking at them. Grant once told her that he looks like their father and Thomas looks like their mother.

　

''Thanks for that, you being here has really helped''. Thomas squeezes her shoulder, ''of course. Anytime Skye''. He winks at her before going into the living room where Kebo and Mack are playing poker and drinking beer. They ask if she wants to join but she declnes, headed for the shower instead. Skye walks into her bedroom to get clothes and stops in the middle of the floor. It's nearly pitch black save for the moon peaking out of the curtains.

　

She hasn't slept in here since before she left to find Grant. Pieces of him come back in a flash, all the times they've spent in this room. Grant's smile above her, his laughter buried in her neck. The first time she felt Ellie Rose move and he was so excited, his palms warm on her belly and his tears on her skin. When she found out she was pregnant with Cal, how overjoyed he was. Kissing her and thanking her over and over for this beautiful life she gave him.

　

So many memories in this space. In that bed. It can't all be over. It can't just end like this. Their family can't be broken apart it's not supposed to happen. Grant needs to be here for Cal and Ellie's first day of school. When they start driving, school dances, graduation, college. She can't raise two teenagers on her own. She shouldn't have to, he's not dead. Skye rushes to grab clothes and closes the bedroom door, leans against it and closes her eyes.

　

If he can't leave that other world, he's as good as dead.

　

''You okay Quake?'' She blinks and nods at Kebo. Closes the bathroom door and turns the shower on. Setting the water as hot as it will go until the steam is nearly choking her. And cries. Cries over her son's hurtful words even though she knows he didn't mean them. Cries over the husband that might never come home. Weeps for her children that might never see their father again, she may never see Grant again. It just hurts and hurts and hurts.

　

She's in the shower for twenty minutes and finally leaves, joining the boys in the kitchen. ''God little Ward you suck at this game''. Kebo says as Skye leans against the counter watching them. ''Please stop calling me that''. Kebo laughs and opens another beer. Mack glances over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow, ''everything okay Tremors?'' She could laugh at the question, nearly does. It bubbles up in her throat for a few moments and then quickly dies.

　

How many times in her life is she going to lose Grant? He left her to chase after Garrett, those years apart when she hated him and he let her. And when she finally understood him and all of his monsters he became Inhuman and vanished from her life for months. When her mother was alive she left him to try and see if Jiaying really had changed, that blew up in her face. And now this, it was just supposed to be an easy mission.

　

The weeks spent searching for him in that other world to finally having him back in her arms only to be stripped away again. She's terrified to be alone, to be without him. It's a left over fear instilled all those years ago when she thought he was dead, it was the worst months of her life. Depressed, scared, angry. She turned to alcohol to ease her pain, to soothe the nightmares of his dying face. She can't to that this time, she has her babies to worry about to raise.

　

''He's not coming back''. Skye's voice is detatched, hollow. ''Quake you don't know that, Fitz is working on that portal right? It could work''. Kebo watches as she shakes her head almost violently. Her face begins to crumble. ''I can't do this alone he can't leave me again''. Kebo walks up to her never a stranger to Skye when it comes to Grant. ''Quake there's no way in hell Ward is going to stop until he gets home, you know that''. ''He's trapped in another world''.

　

''I know but''- ''And my son wants his father and he can't have him. He probably never will for the rest of his life and he needs his dad, he's so small and fragile he needs Grant to protect him to teach him how to throw a baseball. And when Ellie starts liking boys who's going to scare them all off? Who's going to tell her that she's Daddy's little princess? What if I wanted more kids? I can't have that now I can't do this I can't''- Kebo shushes her and holds her tightly.

　

Holds her until she stops crying, until the shaking in her bones subsides. ''I can't even make stupid pumpkin pancakes''. Kebo doesn't even fight the laugh that comes out of him. Skye leans away from his shirt to glare at him. ''There's got to be a secret ingredient or something Quake, Thomas you know how Grant makes those damn things?''

　

''Brown sugar and cocoa powder''. A voice from the back door says and Skye nearly jumps out of her skin. Turns around her heart in her throat. Because Grant is standing there leaning against the back door like he's been there the whole time, a wide smile on his handsome face. He looks tired but not injured or bleeding. He walks further into the room and Thomas ambushes him. Hugs his brother in the longest embrace the two have probably ever shared.

　

''You stupid son of a bitch''. Kebo tells Grant before hugging him also. Mack shakes his hand, tells him welcome home. Buddy flies out of nowhere and pounces on Grant, it takes at least ten minutes for their reunion to end. All the while Skye is standing in the kitchen frozen, eyes still wide. Looking at her husband like it's the first time. Like she did when he came to find her per Coulson's request, months after she shot him. She nearly lost him then too.

　

She watches him as he moves towards her, doesn't react until she can feel the heat of his body through her shirt. Grant's hands are warm as he cups her face, wipes away the tears with his thumbs. ''You know I would never break a promise to you''. He whispers. And then she's throwing herself at him. Arms around his neck her body pressed against every inch of him to the point where she isn't sure where he begins and she ends. Skye is kissing him wherever she can telling him she loves him over and over again.

　

Then he just settles down and holds her. Arms tight across her waist, her arms wrapped around him like ivory. Eyes closed his face buried in her hair. Skye's lips are against his collarbone, her fingers slowly drifting up and down his spine. ''How? How did you do it?'' She asks, wondering if this is a dream and if it is she'd rather die than wake up. ''That portal Fitz rescued Simmons with? Turns out it still works''. Skye lifts her face and kisses him slowly, carefully.

　

Like he is something fragile that is going to slip away at any point. ''Don't ever do that to me again Grant Ward''. She tells him when he breaks from her lips, leans his forehead against hers. ''I won't. I'm sorry''. ''I love you''. She doesn't have to be looking at him to know he's smiling like he always does when she tells him that. ''I love you too''. He's kissing her again making up for lost time, for the pain and anxiety he's put her through.

　

''I know two very tiny humans that are going to be so excited to see you''. Skye mutters before leaning away and taking his hand. This light breaks over his face and then he's pulling her along into Ellie and Cal's room, she can nearly feel the energy bouncing off him. Skye stops at the door and let's Grant coax them awake, sitting on Ellie's bed and leaning over to shake Cal to the land of the living. They could have waited until morning but nobody would really want to.

　

Ellie is the first to react, she gasps like she can't believe it, her eyes filling with tears. ''Hi princess''. ''Daddy!'' Like mother like daughter she flings herself into his arms blindly trusting him to catch her and he does he always will. Ellie is crying into his shirt and Grant is running his hand through her hair, telling her everything is okay that he won't leave her like that again. That he loves her so much, that's missed her more than anything.

　

''I missed you too Daddy''. And super spy best since the Black Widow Grant Ward breaks at that, starts crying as well. Holds his daughter like he never has before, kissing her forehead her cheeks. Cal begins to stir and Grant keeps one arm around Ellie while the other is waiting for his son. Cal sits up and rubs his eyes, asks for Skye. ''Mommy?'' ''Cal baby open your eyes, there's someone here that wants to see you''. It takes a few seconds for the haze of sleep to pass.

　

And when it does and Cal meets Grant's gaze the biggest smile anyone has ever seen takes over Cal's face. ''Daddy! Daddy!'' ''Hey buddy''. Cal hurls himself into Grant's waiting arms, crying, laughing. His small hands cupping Grant's face as if in wonder. Like his mother perhaps wondering if this is real and he isn't still asleep. ''Never leave again''. Grant kisses his son's forehead and promises he never will.

　

Skye wipes her eyes and joins them, wrapping an arm around Grant's shoulders and the other holding Ellie's hand. ''Mommy now you won't be sad anymore! And you can sleep in your own bed with Daddy!'' Ellie says and Grant gives his wife a look, which she ignores and kisses him instead. ''I love you Daddy''. Little Cal says, placing a palm over Grant's heart (something he picked up from Skye.) ''I love you so much''. Grant holds them as tight as he can.

　

Breathes it all in. He's home, and nothing or no one is ever going to take this away from him ever again. Skye has her arms around the back of his neck, Ellie and Cal soon fall back asleep on his chest and he wouldn't move for the world. This is where he's meant to be.

　

''Grant?'' ''In here''. Skye enters into their bathroom to find her husband deliciously shirtless brushing his teeth. It's been two weeks since he returned to them, and it's like he never left. There was no adjustment, everyone just fell back into their own routine before he and Skye left for the mission. Thomas went back home last week and promised to visit soon, Mack stops by for dinner nearly every night. Everything is back to normal.

　

Skye can sleep again, curled around Grant like always. They're all going to be just fine. She moves behind him and wraps her arms around his waist, lays her head on his back. ''You okay?'' She nods but he doesn't quite believe her. Turns around and takes her in his strong arms, kisses her nose. ''Is something wrong?'' She rolls her eyes and curses his super spy skills. ''You always doubt them baby''. ''I do not''. ''Talk to me''. She sighs and hides her face in his chest.

　

Says something muffled against his skin that he doesn't quite catch. ''What?'' Her brown eyes are warm when she looks up at him, he can feel her fingers shaking against him. ''Let's have another baby''. He stands there frozen for a moment, not sure if he heard her right. ''Come on robot, you said you wanted a big family right? Cal is three and''- His lips are warm and soft against her's. Lifts her by her thighs and sets her on the cool counter top.

　

''Let's do it''. He tells her, his whiskey eyes drinking her in from the top of her head to her painted red toe nails. ''Yeah?'' Her fingers run through his hair as she wraps her legs around his waist. ''Yeah''. He's kissing her with an urgency then, carries her to their bed and lays her down against the pillows. ''You think Daisy and Ward have reached this point yet?'' Grant stops trailing kisses down her neck and looks at her. ''You really want to talk about that right now?''

　

She shrugs, running her foot along his calf. ''You did say last week they were basically together''. ''I said they were slowly finding they're way back to each other''. ''You never could resist me, Ward is probably on his knees right now''. Grant laughs before kissing the space between her eyebrows. ''You're probably right. God I love you''. Skye takes his face in her hands, ''I love you too. Always''.

　

And that's enough, it will always be enough.

　

 

 

*

　

Daisy wakes to cold sheets and a dark room. Squints at the alarm clock on the night stand, it's six a.m. She sighs loudly and stretches, gets up and throws on the shirt from the floor by her foot. Pads into the kitchen full of sunlight, Ward's safe house isn't much. Nothing personal just walls with couches and the bare necessities to live. ''Good morning''. Daisy smiles at Ward, it's a genuine real smile that warms her from the nose down. ''Morning''.

　

She takes a seat at the kitchen table and he hands her a mug of coffee. Her eyes rake over his bare chest as he takes a seat across from her. It's been a couple weeks since they were able to send Grant home safely and since then so many things have changed. For obvious reasons Ward wasn't able to return to the Playground so he's still hiding out in the safe house Grant was staying in. Daisy went back to the base and told Phil Grant was back home.

　

While she was there she ended things with Lincoln (it was killing her that he was walking around thinking she loved him when she didn't.) He took it like she expected. With a smile that didn't reach his eyes, told her he respected her decision. Kissed her cheek after he packed his bags and told her if she ever needed anything he was going to be around. More than likely at another hospital. He never did want to be apart of Shield and they both knew it.

　

She then told Coulson she needed time off after everything that happened and he agreed without a second glance. And here she is. In Ward's safe house while he's making her breakfast and looking at her like she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. She's sleeping in his bed and sighing his name at night when his skin is against her's. They don't know what this means or what it is but that's okay. It's perfect and they don't want it to end.

　

Daisy doesn't know what she's going to do when she goes back to Shield, or what Ward's next move is. She doesn't like thinking about it if she's being honest. She just wants to stay here in this warm bubble forever. She never thought she'd be here with Ward of all people. Safe, happy, not having the desire to punch him in his pretty face when they're in the same room. If someone told her a year ago she'd be sleeping with Ward she wouldn't of believed it.

　

So much has changed in these last weeks it's all a blur. All she knows is that the man she once hated has gotten under her skin once more and she doesn't try to fight it. Maybe it's always been inevitable her and him. They belong together in every universe so it seems. Why try to turn away from that? She's never been this happy in her entire life, not even their days on the Bus were filled with this much bliss.

　

''You're thinking so loud''. Ward comments as he slides a plate of food over to her. Daisy just stares at him. How the light shatters onto his perfect cheek bones, illuminating his skin as he gazes at her, warming his eyes and the tenderness in them. This quiet stolen moment in the middle of nowhere is just what she's needed. ''I'm happy''. Ward smiles at her, ''me too''. ''I can't remember if I've ever actually been this happy''.

　

Ward reaches across the table and holds her small hand in his. ''Me either. You're amazing, you know that?'' She gets up and sits in his lap. Curls around him and rests her face in his neck. Breathes in the scent of his skin and closes her eyes. Home. This is home. He is home. She's finally found the place she'd been searching for her whole life. It isn't a place or a Shield base. It's Ward. Daisy looks at him and sees everything she's been searching for.

　

If you asked Ward he'd say the same thing. He's been in love with her since the moment he saw her and will continue to love her until the world comes to and end. He knows nothing lasts forever and they can't hide out here much longer. Shield needs her and Ward needs to keep moving, he's still wanted. He still needs to work out a few issues of his own. This piece of heaven they stumbled upon will end, reality will storm in eventually.

　

But right now he couldn't care less. Daisy is looking at him like she's in love and that's all that matters. ''What do you want to do today?'' She kisses him and it lights him up, still not used to the non hostile attitude she shows him. Daisy tastes like sugar and he's going to drown in it. They abandon breakfast and lose themselves in each other on the couch. And for a few more hours it's like the world outside doesn't exist.

　

Lying on his chest on the brink of sleep Daisy wants to do this for the rest of her life. Go to bed with him wake up with him, Ward's whiskey eyes to look into for years to come. In one universe they're married with kids, who's to say that won't happen here too? Why can't they have that? Yes Shield still wants to kill him and they have a long road ahead. But one day it could work, it could happen. Daisy just wants to make him happy, to make him smile until he's old and gray.

　

She wants to live until she's a hundred and then die in his arms warm and sated. Ward looks down at her and reads the expression in her eyes. He's too afraid to say the words because everyone who was ever supposed to love him was cruel or left him. And if he lost Daisy again he isn't sure what he'd do. But he he loves her, he loves her more than he's ever loved anyone. He's jealous of his counter part and all that Grant has.

　

But maybe one day when things settle down. He can get down on one knee in front of her and she can be his. They can have children and Ward and Daisy can get the happiness they deserve. That they've fought so long and hard for. ''I want that too''. She whispers, hands roaming over his shoulders. Surprise colors his face, he didn't think he was wearing his heart on his sleeve but apparently he was. ''One day Ward, one day''. She kisses him softly, unhurried.

　

He hangs onto that. One day. Because he knows it will happen.

　

They're meant to be, no matter what dimension they're in.

　

　


	24. Stand By Me

And that's it! 

 

Lord, this one was a challenge for me. I've never had as much writers block as I did with this one.

 

As always thank you to those who read and comment, you guys are the reason I continue writing.

 

That Avengers fic I promised FOREVER ago should be up by Wednesday or Thursday titled, "I Let Him Climb Inside My Body & Held Him Captive With My Kiss". It's Skyeward all the way, obviously.

 

I love you guys and have a lot more fics in mind, thank you thank you thank you. & if you have any ideas you want to give me, anything comments or whatever else I'm always open to them. 

 

Until next time!


End file.
